Deportation (Remake)
by HK69
Summary: (COMPLETED) "Ini lebih menyedihkan daripada kematian. Aku diusir dari negaraku sendiri. Aku akan dideportasi, Park. Di deportasi! Dan sekarang aku harus mencari lelaki yang mau kunikahi agar aku tak di deportasi dari sini," Racau Baekhyun. [Remake / CHANBAEK / Chanyeol - Baekhyun / GS]
1. Chapter 1

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

Sandara Park – Lee Jenno - Kim Jongin – Kwon Yuri – Nam Luhan – Oh Sehun – Wu Kris – Kang Jaemin – Do Kyungsoo – Cho Kleestal/Krystal and OC's

.

 **Deportation**

 **Original Story By** _ **AchernarEve**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya, jadi aku pernah baca story ini dengan cast** _CHANBAEK_ **juga tapi aku gak tau kalo ternyata itu** _remake_ **dari** _Eve_ **karena gak tertera di storynya, tapi belum selesai tiba tiba aja storynya ilang, dan aku juga lupa akun ffn yang ngeremake siapa. Karena aku tertarik sama salah satu story karya** _Eve_ **ini, jadi aku coba remake juga.**

 **P.S Beberapa ada yang berubah sesuai kebutuhan, Selamat membaca.**

 **Don't forget to Follow and Favorite this story.**

* * *

 **...**

# **Satu**

.

.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doen't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

(Stronger [What's Doen't Kill You] - Kelly Clarkson)

.

.

* * *

….

Baekhyun sibuk memandang kerumunan warta berita di depan butik kliennya. Dia sibuk mencari cara untuk keluar dari butik ini tanpa harus melewati kerumunan para wartawan. Dengan menghela napas panjang ia membuka pintu butik ini dan menerobos kerumunan juru berita.

"Nona Byun."

"Baekhyun-ssi," hampir semua para juru warta memanggil-manggil namanya saat Baekhyun keluar dari salah butik perancang busana terkenal di daerah Gangnam.

Gadis itu hanya menunduk saat keluar dari butik itu sembari berjalan dengan cepat menuju restoran yang terletak sangat dekat dengan tempatnya tadi. Dalam hati ia menggerutu sejadi-jadinya pada para juru warta itu. Mengapa mereka bertingkah seperti hantu yang tahu ke mana saja ia melangkah? Atau mungkin mereka semua adalah seorang cenayang. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Dan yang paling dibencinya sekarang adalah mengapa tempat itu terasa jauh sekali? Padahal tempat itu sudah berada di depan matanya.

"Nona Byun, apakah benar isu yang mengatakan kau akan dideportasi dari Korea?" tanya seorang wartawan yang sejak tadi mengekorinya.

Tanpa perlu menjawab Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran tempat ia akan bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Secara otomatis pintu restoran itu akan menutup apabila wartawan mencoba memasukinya. Oleh sebab itulah, ia memilih tempat ini untuk bertemu dengan Jenno, Jongin dan Yuri.

"Hey," Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun saat ia memasuki pintu restoran.

Dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati meja yang sudah ditempati sahabat-sahabatnya itu lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi empuk tepat di samping Jaemin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jenno khawatir padanya.

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas panjang lalu menyerobot gelas yang berisi air putih dari meja Yuri, "Aku kacau."

"Semua media menggila saat melihatku," tambahnya lagi.

Yuri hanya tertawa "Jangan salahkan mereka kalau mereka jadi gila. Kau sasaran empuk untuk berita mereka. Kapan lagi mereka mendapatkan _headline_ tentang super model dunia akan dideportasi dari negaranya sendiri."

"Oh shut up, Nona Kwon! Aku benar-benar kacau sekarang," balas Baekhyun.

Jongin terkekeh, "Setahuku Byun Baekhyun tak akan pernah kacau."

Ia hanya mendengus saat mendengar perkataan Jongin, "Lalu bagaimana keputusan Kementerian mengenai pendeportasianmu?" tanya Yuri yang mengambil kembali gelas dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Mereka masih bersikeras akan mendeportasiku kecuali..." kalimatnya terputus begitu saja.

Jenno memandangnya dengan serius begitu juga dengan Jongin serta Yuri, "Kecuali apa?" tanya Jenno tak sabaran.

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas, "Kecuali aku menikah dengan pria berkebangsaan Korea dalam kurun waktu 3 minggu ke depan," jawabnya lemas.

Seminggu yang lalu Baekhyun mendapatkan surat panggilan dari Kementerian Korea. Dia selalu beranggapan ini merupakan hal biasa karena dia akan rutin melapor ke Kementerian setiap 6 bulan sekali untuk memperpanjang izin tinggalnya di Korea. Tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Kedatangannya ke Kementerian bukan untuk memperpanjang izin tinggalnya melainkan untuk membicarakan tentang nasib kehidupannya di negara ini. Kehidupannya. Karier serta sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Baekhyun masih tak habis pikir dengan kebijakan Kementerian saat ini, ia akan di deportasi setelah semua yang ia lakukan untuk masyarakat Korea? Sangat tak masuk akal. Padahal sudah jauh-jauh hari ia mengajukan naturalisasi pada Kementerian namun sama sekali tak digubris, namun secara tiba-tiba kementerian memberikannya ultimatum mengenai kependudukannya yang tak bisa diperpanjang lagi di Korea. Damn! Bukannya dia tak mau untuk kembali ke China, negara asalnya, tapi dia tak mungkin meninggalkan Korea begitu saja. Kehidupannya berada disini. Di Korea. Kariernya yang cemerlang sebagai model sekaligus pemilik panti asuhan khusus untuk para yatim piatu, sahabatnya, dan semua yang dicintainya ada di pula kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sedangkan ia sama sekali tak memiliki satu pun sanak saudara yang tinggal disana. Sekali lagi Baekhyun merutuk dalam hatinya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yuri.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya "Entahlah," jawabnya lesu "Nikahi aku Jongin-ah," jawabnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Jongin melotot padanya "Kau sakit jiwa ya? kau mau adu jotos dengan Kyungsoo huh?"

Jeno dan Yuri tertawa, sementara Baekhyun tetap lesu sambil menatap gelas wine-nya. Setelah memesan makanan mereka mulai menyantap hidangan di hadapan mereka dengan diselingi obrolan ringan. Untuk sejenak ia ingin melupakan kasus deportasi yang menimpanya.

"Kau bisa mengajak si gamers Ahn Minhyuk itu menikah," ujar Jongin santai kembali membuka topik awal mereka.

"Kami sudah putus."

"Bagaimana dengan Jackson?" tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun melemparkan pandangan kesal padanya "Otakmu hilang? Jelas-jelas Wang bukan warga Korea," dengus Baekhyun.

Jongin mengedikkan bahu "Aku hanya mencoba membantumu."

"Aku akan mencoba berbicara pada Jisoo mengenai hal ini," ucap Jenno saat mereka menyantap hidangan penutup yang baru saja disajikan oleh pelayan.

"Semoga beruntung," jawab Baekhyun, "aku sudah mencoba berbicara padanya, tapi ia mengatakan hal ini merupakan peraturan baru dari para dewan dan ia sama sekali tak punya wewenang untuk mencampurinya."

"Aku akan tetap mencoba," balas Jenno lagi.

"Terima kasih," ujar Baekhyun pada mereka semua.

Baekhyun mengambil tas tangannya lalu berpamitan pada mereka. Sekitar pukul 5 sore dia akan menghadiri janji temu dengan Jessica Jung, perancang yang akan memakainya untuk pagelaran busananya minggu depan. Setelah berpamitan pada mereka dia segera menghubungi managernya agar tak bertemu lagi dengan para wartawan gila itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **Deportation**

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol baru saja selesai menghadiri rapat pemegang saham perusahaanya sore ini. Dia kembali ke ruangannya di lantai 7 gedung Park Coorporation. Kepalanya sedikit pening. Bukan karena saham perusahaannya yang merosot tetapi, lebih tepatnya dia stress karena ucapan bibinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Tuan Park," ucap Lami dari pintunya.

Chanyeol hanya melirik dari kursi "Ada apa?"

"Nyonya Park ingin bertemu dengan Anda sekarang," jawabnya.

 _'Crap! Selamat datang masalah'_ umpatnya dalam hati "Suruh ia masuk."

"Hallo, Chanyeolie," sapa bibinya saat memasuki ruangan.

"Hey, Aunty," jawabnya tanpa menggerakan seincipun tubuhnya dari kursi yang ia duduki.

Sandara Park merupakan adik kandung dari Park Yunho, ayah Chanyeol. Seperti para keturunan Park lainnya, Sandara Park memiliki kulit putih yang mendekati pucat pasi dengan mata kelabu dan rambut pirang platina cantik. Wajah aristokrat serta gestur tubuh yang anggun membuat semua orang tahu ia adalah salah satu Park generasi tua yang masih tersisa. Secara keturunan Park, hanya Sandara-lah Park terdekat sekarang. Dan sekarang ia duduk tepat di hadapan Chanyeol dengan anggun, khas para Park "Aku tak akan lama, dear."

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa masa membujangmu sudah menemui batasnya, cepat temukan pasangan hidupmu atau .."

Belum sempat ia menghabiskan kalimatnya Chanyeol sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu "Atau aku akan dijodohkan dengan wanita pilihanmu dan bila aku tak mau maka jabatanku sebagai Presiden Direktur Park Coorp akan kau ambil," ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Sandara hanya menyeringai, "Tepat sekali," ujarnya "jadi, pikirkan itu baik-baik, dear. Beritahu aku kabar baik secepatnya," ucapnya berdiri lalu melambai pada keponakan semata wayangnya itu.

Ia berjalan kemudian beridiri di ambang pintu ruangan Chanyeol, "Jangan lupa kau hanya memiliki waktu sebulan, sweetheart," ucapnya kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

Chanyeol langsung membanting figura yang ada di mejanya saat itu juga. Kenapa leluhurnya harus membuat aturan bodoh seperti itu huh? Menikah sekarang atau akan dijodohkan dengan wanita pilihan bibinya. Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi jabatannya akan dicabut apabila syarat itu tak terpenuhi. Dia tak mungkin menyerahkan perusahaannya pada bibinya itu. Bukan karena ia tak percaya pada kemampuan yang dimiliki bibinya. Hanya saja, dia tak pernah percaya tentang wanita yang dapat mengelola perusahaan dengan benar. Lagipula, mau ditaruh dimana nanti mukanya saat semua warga Korea mengetahui bahwa ia dipecat dari jabatannya sekarang. Tidak hanya itu, umurnya yang baru saja menginjak 23 tahun itu jugalah yang membuatnya semakin gila saat memikirkan tentang pernikahan. 'Ayolah aku tak mau menghabiskan masa muda untuk mengurusi istri dan anak' umpatnya dalam hati.

Menikah dengan wanita yang dipilihkan bibinya bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ia yakin benar, Sandara pasti akan memilih wanita yang pantas untuknya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Bagaimana ia bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan seseorang yang tak ia cintai? Satu figura lagi ia banting ke lantai marmer ruangannya

"Hey, mate," Sehun memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan begitu sopan.

Sahabatnya itu mengedarkan pandangan pada pecahan-pecahan figura yang terserak di lantai ruangan itu "Kau kenapa lagi?"

Chanyeol hanya menatap dingin sahabatnya lalu berjalan ke mini bar di sudut ruangannya kemudian menuangkan Fire Whiskey ke gelasnya, "Buat menjadi dua," sahut Sehun.

Ia kembali dengan dua gelas Fire Whiskey di tangan dan menyodorkan gelas satunya pada Sehun,"Kau tahu masalahku," ucap Chanyeol sambil menenggak minuman yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau belum mendapatkan wanita yang akan kau nikahi?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, "Kau bisa pilih salah satu dari sekian banyak sosialita di kalangan kita kan," ujar Sehun enteng.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," ucap Chanyeol.

"Lalu?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tak mau terjebak seumur hidup dengan wanita yang tak kucintai."

Seketika itu juga Sehun terbahak, "Aku yang bermasalah kenapa kau yang jadi gila?" Chanyeol menatap ketus sahabatnya.

"Kau yang gila, mate. Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan cinta, huh?" Sehun masih terkekeh.

Chanyeol melongo menatapnya, "Aku juga manusia, bodoh."

"Tapi kau manusia berengsek, bahkan lebih berengsek dari Kris," kekehnya lagi.

Chanyeol melemparkan bantal di sofanya pada Sehun, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak pernah sembarangan membawa wanita ke rumah seperti Kris," Chanyeol membela diri.

"Kau memang tak pernah membawa wanita ke rumahmu, tapi ada berapa banyak wanita yang menangis akibat kesombongan, keangkuhan, serta mulut pedasmu?"

"Kau selalu menolak mereka mentah-mentah, Park," tambah Sehun lagi.

Dia kembali menenggak Fire Whiskey-nya, "Itu salah mereka, aku tak akan mungkin mau bersama wanita barbie yang hanya cantik di luar tapi otaknya kosong," kekeh Chanyeol.

"Kau memang brengsek, mate," balas Sehun yang ikut terkekeh, "Datanglah ke bar-ku nanti malam, kita akan bersenang-senang. Kris hari ini kembali ke Korea," tambahnya lagi.

"Proyeknya di Kanada sudah rampung?"

"Sepertinya sudah, jadi kau harus datang malam ini," ujar Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Chanyeol, "Mungkin saja kau akan bertemu dengan wanita yang akan kau nikahi," kekehnya lagi lalu langsung keluar ruangan begitu saja.

Dan tanpa repot-repot membersihkan pecahan-pecahan figura tadi, ia segera memakai jasnya lalu langsung meninggalkan ruangan menuju basement. Tawaran Sehun tak akan ia lewatkan. Sudah lama ia tak bersenang-senang.

 **.**

* * *

 **Deportation**

* * *

 **.**

Suasana bar milik Sehun sudah tampak ramai sejak pukul 10 malam. Pengusaha kelas atas sudah sibuk bersosialisasi dengan para koleganya. Diantara kedua sahabatnya hanya Sehun yang tak mau mewarisi perusahaan keluarga mereka. Sehun menyerahkan perusahaannya pada adiknya. Dia tak mau pusing memikirkan bagaimana fluktuasi saham setiap harinya, memikirkan inovasi terbaru bagi perusahaannya, atau memikirkan bagaimana cara mengembangkan perusahaannya menjadi berskala internasional. Menurutnya itu sangat menyita masa mudanya. Oleh sebab itulah, ia membuka bar sekaligus restoran untuk menyalurkan bakatnya.

Kembali lagi pada suasana bar. Semua orang sudah asik dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ada yang hanya duduk di _lounge_ sambil minum dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya, ada juga yang sibuk di lantai dansa bersama kekasih atau sekadar teman kencannya, namun ada juga yang hanya duduk sendirian di meja bar panjang dekat dengan bartender sambil menikmati minuman yang mereka pesan.

Baekhyun sedang tertawa dengan para teman sesama modelnya di sebuah _lounge_ bar ini. Mereka merayakan keberhasilan pemotretan di _Switzerland_ minggu lalu. Tak terasa ia sudah menghabiskan berjam-jam mengobrol bersama beberapa model lainnya. Obrolan mulai melantur kemana-mana. Merasa tak sepikiran dengan teman-temannya dan membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri ia berjalan menuju meja bartender untuk memesan minuman. Tetiba masalah pendeportasian itu kembali lagi ke pikirannya. Tak tanggung-tanggung dengan cepat ia memesan sebotol _Tequilla_ untuk menghilangkan pikirannya itu, "Aku kesini untuk melupakan hal itu," gumamnya sendiri.

"Aku kuat, aku yakin itu," gumamnya kembali.

Tak terasa ia sudah menghabiskan tujuh sloki _Tequilla_. Wajahnya sudah memerah namun ia masih sibuk menuangkan minuman itu kembali ke dalam slokinya.

" _Vodkatini_ ," ujar sosok di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya yang sudah terasa berat untuk melihat siapa pria di sampingnya. Ia memicingkan matanya yang mulai tak fokus. Pria itu melihatnya "Byun," ujar pria itu.

Baekhyun langsung berusaha memelototkan matanya lalu ia membuka suara "Park?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya lagi dengan suaranya yang sudah terdengar parau.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya heran "Apalagi yang dilakukan orang disini?" ucapnya berbalik tanya dengan ketus.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengibaskan tangannya kemudian menenggak lagi minuman di hadapannya "Kau sudah mabuk, Byun."

Wanita itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan-pelan "Siapa yang mabuk? Aku? Tak mungkin," jawabnya yang terdengar lebih seperti orang yang baru bangun di pagi hari kemudian ia membenamkan wajahnya di meja kemudian bangkit lagi memandang kosong kedepan lalu membenamkan wajahnya lagi.

Chanyeol menatap wanita itu. Dia terlihat berbeda dari gadis yang ia kenal selama mereka masih bersekolah. Kini tubuhnya terlihat begitu ramping dan seksi. Ditambah lagi rambut yang sudah ditata menjadi ikal cantik bukan lagi mengembang seperti rambut semaknya dulu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saat memikirkannya. Si itik buruk rupa, otak dari The Golden Trio sudah bertransformasi menjadi wanita cantik si super model. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi? Dia buru-buru meneguk minumannya yang sudah datang.

Chanyeol kembali melihat tingkah rivalnya selama di sekolah itu dan hanya bingung saat melihat kelakuannya. Dia tak pernah berpikir seorang Byun Baekhyun akan mabuk tepat di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun kembali bangun yang sontak mengangetkan Chanyeol, "Kau tahu Park, hidupku tak akan lama lagi," ujarnya dengan mata yang sudah sayu.

"Kau akan mati?"

Baekhyun memukul lengannya "Hey, apa-apaan ini?" Chanyeol protes.

"Ini lebih menyedihkan daripada kematian. Aku diusir dari negaraku sendiri. Aku akan dideportasi, Park. Dideportasi! Dan sekarang aku harus mencari lelaki yang mau kunikahi agar aku tak di deportasi dari sini," Baekhyun meracau .

"Kau bisa menikahi si Jongin itu kan?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Aku tak mungkin menikah dengan dia. Itu inses," kemudian ia terkekeh, "aku berharap ada pria lajang yang dilempar Tuhan dari langit dan bersedia kunikahi," ia kembali meracau dengan wajah yang sudah merah seperti udang rebus.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menimpalinya, Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya. Ia seperti kehilangan keseimbangan dan terlihat akan jatuh, Chanyeol sudah siap untuk menangkapnya. Namun ia sudah kembali berdiri dengan normal. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi dengan gontai ia berjalan menerobos kerumunan lalu menghilang. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi disitu hanya melongo saat melihatnya pergi begitu saja.

"Hoy, mate," Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah memulai pesta duluan," tambah Kris.

Chanyeol memandang ketus pada kedua sahabatnya, "Kalian yang menghilang begitu saja."

Mereka berdua terkekeh, "Ayo kita mulai pestanya sekarang," ujar Kris lagi

Chanyeol mengikuti mereka sambil mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok Byun yang menghilang seketika.

 **.**

* * *

 **Deportation**

* * *

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah sampai di kantornya. Bukan karena ingin menghadiri rapat atau sebagainya, ia hanya ingin menemui Jungki, kaki tangannya di kantor untuk mencari tahu di Kementerian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun. Deportasi. Itu hal gila yang pernah ia dengar. Selama 23 tahun menjadi warga Korea, ia tak pernah tahu tentang peraturan pendeportasian. Bukankah wilayah dan jarak tak penting, bila segala sesuatu dapat dilakukan dengan uang. Uang bisa menaklukan siapa saja, lalu untuk apa ada hukum pendeportasian? Chanyeol hanya diam memikirkannya.

Sekitar tengah hari, Jungki kembali ke ruangan Chanyeol dengan membawa laporan penyelidikan yang ia lakukan hari ini. Ia melaporkan bahwa benar Byun Baekhyun menjadi salah satu nama yang akan dideportasi kembali ke negara asalnya. Dan Chanyeol baru tahu bahwa ternyata Baekhyun berkewarganegaraan China. Tak ada aksen Chinasedikitpun di setiap tutur katanya, jadi ia tak pernah berekspektasi bahwa ia bukanlah warga negara Korea. Kembali pada laporan Jungki. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun harus menikah dalam kurun waktu 3 minggu ke depan jika ingin melanjutkan kariernya di Korea dan secara otomatis pula ia akan menjadi warga Korea yang sah.

Saat itu juga ide gila terlintas di pikirannya. Dia bisa mengajak Baekhyun menikah. Bukan untuk selamanya. Cukup setahun kedepan. Saat perusahaan benar-benar sudah sah menjadi miliknya setelah itu ia akan bercerai dan menemukan orang yang dicintainya untuk hidup bahagia bersamanya kelak. Namun, saat itu juga ia langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tak mungkin ide ini dapat ia realisasikan. Pertama, apa rasanya menikah dengan Baekhyun yang notabene musuhnya selama bertahun-tahun ini? Kedua, apa yang akan di katakan orang-orang jika mengetahuinya? Dan yang ketiga, apakah dia mau menikah dengannya? Tetapi, jika ia menikah dengan Baekhyun ia akan mendapat banyak keuntungan. Selain mereka saling membutuhkan, dia juga dapat mengubah citra buruk yang melekat di kalangan para pengusaha.

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi.

Frustrasi.

 **.**

* * *

 **Deportation**

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya seharian ini. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Hal ini pasti dikarenakan bersloki-sloki minuman kemarin malam. Dia berjalan gontai seperti para awak kapal yang sedang menghadapai badai untuk mengambil jubah tidurnya lalu turun menuju dapur. Dia membuat air madu hangat dan berjalan ke beranda dapurnya guna menyapa matahari yang sudah beranjak tinggi.

Setelah meyesap air madu hangatnya, ia kembali ke dalam dan duduk di ruang tengah Apartemen-nya. Dia melihat tablet putihnya untuk melihat Agenda hari ini.

Jadwalnya kosong sesiangan ini, hanya ada satu jadwal sore hari nanti. Dia akan bertemu dengan klien dari sebuah brand tas ternama. Dan terima kasih Kahi, pertemuan itu akan di adakan di kantor agensinya. Jadi, ia tak perlu pergi bekejar-kejaran dengan para juru warta.

Bel apartemen-nya berbunyi, membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa kesal dan terganggu, namun ia segara melangkah menuju pintu dan melihat Yuri yang sudah berdiri dengan anggun, "Hey," Sapanya pada Baekhyun.

"Hey," balas Baekhyun padanya.

Yuri langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat di samping sahabatnya itu "Kau baru bangun?" tanyanya dengan sedikit mendenguskan hidung.

"Aku mabuk berat semalam," kekehnya, "kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Yuri menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ini jam makan siang, Nona."

Baekhyun memperhatikan raut wajah Yuri. Manik wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Jenno?

"Ayo ceritakan sekarang," ujar Baekhyun yang langsung duduk bersila menghadapnya. Dia selalu tahu kapan Yuri membutuhkannya untuk berbagi cerita.

Yuri menoleh, "Jenno berkencan dengan seseorang kemarin," ucapnya pelan.

"Bukannya itu yang kau harapkan?" tanya Baekhyun padanya.

Dan air mata Yuri mulai berderai. Hubungan mereka memang sudah berakhir sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Terlalu banyak perbedaan. Begitulah kata mereka. Tetapi, mereka tetap saling menjaga, saling menyayangi seperti tak ada yang terjadi dengan hubungan mereka. Yuri sudah mencoba untuk berkencan dengan beberapa pria di kantornya, tapi tak ada yang bertahan lama. Dia juga selalu berharap agar Jenno dapat melanjutkan hidupnya, tapi toh sampai sekarang ia sama sekali tak pernah berkencan. Dan sekarang Yuri tiba-tiba datang ke kediaman Baekhyun dengan membawa kabar yang seharusnya membuat dia gembira, tapi tidak pada kenyataannya.

Isakan Yuri semakin kencang. Baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya, "Shh,ini yang selalu kau inginkan bukan?" ujar Baekhyun lagi, "dia akhirnya dapat melepaskanmu dan sekarang ia berkencan."

"Aku memang selalu mengharapkannya Baekkie, tapi entah mengapa rasanya begitu sakit saat mendengar ia kembali memulai hubungan baru dengan wanita lain," ucapnya masih tetap terisak.

Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa itu untuk mengambil segelas air untuk menenangkan gadis berambut merah ini. Dia kembali kemudian menyodorkan gelas itu, "Terima kasih," ujar Yuri saat menerimanya.

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi yang kembali duduk di sampingnya.

Yuri buru-buru mengelap air matanya lalu menghadap sahabatnya ini, "Kau pasti tak akan percaya," ujarnya dengan antusias namun masih dengan sedikit isakan di dalamnya.

"Cepat beritahu aku."

"Jaemin."

Bola mata Baekhyun serasa akan copot dan mulutnya langsung menganga saat mendengarnya, "Apa aku tak salah dengar? Maksudmu Kang Jaemin? Si Ratu berisik komplotan Park itu?"

Yuri mengangguk "Dunia semakin gila bukan?" ujarnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas "Iya semakin gila."

"Pertama, kau akan dideportasi dari sini dalam kurun waktu 3 minggu lagi dan dalam kurun waktu 3 minggu ini jugalah kau harus mencari pria Korea untuk kau nikahi sementara kau tak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun saat ini," Baekhyun tersedak saat mendengar masalah yang menimpanya, "kedua, dua sahabat kita sedang berkencan atau terjebak dengan gadis-gadis komplotan Park itu," ucapnya dalam satu napas, "ketiga, Luhan menghilang begitu saja di hutan antah berantah hanya untuk merampungkan penelitiannya," lanjutnya, "dan yang terakhir adalah aku masih mencintai Jenno," ujarnya sarkastik .

"Kau juga melupakan bahwa sepupumu akan segera menjadi ayah dalam beberapa bulan lagi," tambahku.

Yuri menepuk kepalanya, "Aku lupa tentang Jongin yang akan segera menjadi ayah. Ini semua seperti lelucon paling dahsyat yang ada di muka bumi," tambahnya.

Kami berdua terkekeh dan kemudian menghela napas secara bersamaan.

 **.**

* * *

 **Deportation**

* * *

 **.**

Kantor agensi dimana Baekhyun bernaung dibawahnya sudah mulai senggang. Seharian ini kantor menjadi lumayan sibuk kerena pengiklan sedang sibuk mencari model untuk mengiklankan koleksi-koleksi musim panas mereka. Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan setelah menandatangani kontrak terbarunya dengan brand tas terbesar di dunia.

Dia melenggang anggun menuju beranda bangunan ini. Seperti biasa ia akan menghabiskan sorenya untuk sekadar menyesap _caramel_ _macchiato_ favoritnya sambil bercengkrama dengan model-model lainnya. Sedari tadi dia hanya diam mendengar Nana dan Hyuna sedang sibuk menceritakan perjalanan mereka ke Jepang untuk pemotretan beberapa minggu lalu. Dia hanya diam sambil menyesap _macchiato_ -nya sambil terus menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sinar matahari sore menambah ketenangan dalam pikirannya. Untuk sementara ia ingin melupakan semua masalah yang membelitnya sekarang.

"Nona Byun," sebuah suara mengintrupsi ketenangannya.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Lim Kahi, asistennya "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," jawabnya.

"Siapa?"

Belum sempat ia menjawab, sosok itu muncul dari belakangnya, "Kau ada waktu?" tanya sosok tinggi menjulang itu.

Park? Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Dan mencarinya? Satu lagi lelucon muncul dihidupnya. Tiba-tiba ingatan tadi malam muncul begitu saja di pikirannya. _Damn_! Baekhyun merutuki dirinya. "Apa yang sebenarnya aku katakan padanya semalam?" tanya Baekhyun pelan pada dirinya sendiri

"Nona Byun?" suara Chanyeol kembali menginterupsi.

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri pria itu. Dia dapat mendengar para model yang sedang berada di beranda itu dan kebetulan lewat di sekitar situ mulai berbisik-bisik mengomentari kehadiran Park Chanyeol disini.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kukatakan semalam, tapi aku minta maaf bila ada perkataanku membuatmu tersinggung," ujar Baekhyun pelan padanya

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai "Aku memang mau membahas apa yang kau katakan semalam, kau ada waktu?"

Baekhyun menelan ludanhnya. Sejak kapan pria ini bisa sangat sopan seperti ini? Apakah ini salah satu lelucon di dalam hidupnya lagi?

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?"

"Aku tak mungkin mengatakannya disini," ujar Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian berbisik lembut di telinga Baekhyun.

Kontan saat itu wajah Baekhyun memerah. Dan disaat bersamaan itu jugalah orang-orang makin sibuk berbisik-bisik. Tak mau menjadi bahan omongan, Baekhyun langsung berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol, "Ayo kita bicarakan di bawah."

* * *

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah kedai minuman di bawah bangunan ini. Baekhyun sengaja mengambil tempat yang lumayan tertutup agar para wartawan tak dapat menemukannya. Setelah memesan dan minuman itu sampai di meja mereka Baekhyun mulai angkat bicara, "Jujur saja kau lumayan menakuti, Park," dengusnya.

"Aku? Menakutimu? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" ucapnya sambil tetap memamerkan seringaian khas miliknya.

"Kau datang tiba-tiba ke kantor-ku seperti hantu," ujar Baekhyun lumayan sebal.

"Aku hanya ingin berdiskusi sesuatu denganmu," balasnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Dengar, Chanyeol-ssi, jika ini berhubungan dengan ucapanku tadi malam, aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku saja lupa dengan apa yang aku ucapkan."

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai, "Kita bicarakan saat minumannya tiba, aku haus sekali," ujarnya sambil bersandar kemudian menyilangkan kakinya dengan santai

Sebenarnya bukan karena kehadiran Chanyeol yang membuatnya sebal, tapi efek dari kehadirannyalah yang membuat Baekhyun kesal. Pasti besok ia akan menjadi sasaran empuk dari teman-teman modelnya. Mereka pasti akan menggila seperti wartawan yang sibuk mengejar berita para selebritis. Secara yang datang menemuinya adalah Park Chanyeol. Semua selebriti dan para sosialita mengetahui tentang si pewaris kerajaan bisnis _Park_ _Coorps_ ini. Berita tentang ketampanannya sudah tersebar dimana-mana. Dan yang lebih menjijikan bagi Baekhyun, Nana selalu mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sangat susah untuk ditaklukan oleh para wanita.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau katakan padaku?" tanya Baekhyun saat pesanan mereka tiba.

Chanyeol menyesap _Green tea Frappuccino_ pesanannya lalu membuka suaranya, "Menikahlah denganku."

* * *

.

.

To be continued

.

.

* * *

…

Senin, 24 April 2017

Kalo ada kesalahan nama dan lain halnya mohon kritikannya, karena walaupun kadang kritik itu bikin sesek dan juga suka ngilangin mood buat nulis lagi, mau bagaimanapun kalo kritik itu berarti untuk membangun gak masalah, bisa buat aku belajar dari kesalahan dan mencoba lebih baik untuk kedepannya.

Sekian.

Sekali lagi, mohon Follow dan Favorite story ini ya^^

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

# **Dua**

.

.

Mr. Know It All

Well you don't think you know it all

But you don't know a thing at all

Yeah baby you dont't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

(Mr. Know It All – Kelly Clarkson)

.

.

...

* * *

"Me-me-menikah?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan terbata saat pria di hadapannya mengutarakan kalimat tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menunggu respon selanjutnya dari Baekhyun, "Kau gila, Park!" Baekhyun nampak sangat terkejut, "kita ini musuh selama bertahun-tahun dan sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" nada penasaran kembali menghiasi nada bicara wanita berambut cokelat ini.

"Aku tak pernah menganggap kita musuh, kau tahu, masalah Park dan Byun sudah berakhir bahkan sebelum kita lahir." jawab Chanyeol, "masalah menyukaimu, sejujurnya aku tak menyukaimu, Byun, tapi kau pasti membutuhkan pernikahan ini, bukan?" ujar Chanyeol kembali sambil menyesap _green tea Frapuccino_ seperti tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu dengan aku juga membutuhkan pernikahan ini?"

"Oh shit! Apa kau tahu tentang masalah pendeportasianku?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah horor.

Chanyeol menyeringai sekali lagi dan mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya, "Kau mengutarakannya dengan sangat jelas sekali tadi malam."

Baekhyun menyender lesu di kursinya. Dalam hati ia merutuki mulutnya yang berubah menjadi seperti pancuran air saat mabuk tadi malam. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Bahkan seorang Park mengetahui masalahnya. Tunggu, tapi buat apa pria ini rela untuk dinikahinya, "Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Well, aku juga berada dalam kondisi yang hampir mirip denganmu. Tetapi, aku tak akan di keluarkan dari negara ini, lebih tepatnya aku akan di keluarkan dari perusahaanku sendiri," ujarnya santai.

"Lalu kau memilihku?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Benar sekali," jawabnya.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, "Kita sama sekali tak saling mencintai, bagaimana kita bisa menikah?"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian kembali berucap, "Aku tak mengatakan pernikahan ini untuk selamanya, kita hanya butuh menikah kontrak. Setelah aku mendapatkan perusahaanku secara resmi dan kau mendapatkan kewarganegaraanmu kita akan berpisah dengan damai."

Seakan dikejutkan dengan kejutan listrik, Baekhyun menganga mendegarnya. Rahangnya seakan jatuh saat pria di hadapannya ini mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. 'Apa sebenarnya yang ada di otak si bodoh ini?' pikirnya.

"Menikah kontrak. Shit, Park! Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral, bagaimana mungkin kau membuat ini terkesan sepele!" Baekhyun melotot padanya.

Dengan buru-buru ia mengambil tas tangannya, "Aku rasa percakapan kita cukup sampai disini dan kau pasti tahu apa jawabanku," ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu menjawabku sekarang, tapi kau harus memberitahuku secepatnya. Karena kau hanya memiliki waktu 2 minggu 6 hari lagi, kan?" Chanyeol kembali meyeringai.

Baekhyun kembali terkejut, "Kau memata-mataiku?"

"Hanya sekadar mencari tahu," balas Chanyeol santai.

"Kau gila," ucap Baekhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau tahu dimana kantorku kan, datanglah kesana secepatnya," Chanyeol sedikit berteriak kemudian kembali menyesap _green tea Frapuccino_ -nya.

Dia menatap kepada gelas yang masih berisi _caramel macchiato_ dihadapannya. Dengan tersenyum dia juga ikut angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

* * *

 **Deportation**

* * *

Setelah pertemuan spektakuler dengan Chanyeol tadi sore Baekhyun langsung kembali ke apartemen-nya. Dia terus mondar-mandir di depan perapian. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan semua perkataan pria tinggi tadi. Pernikahan kontrak. Hal itu sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya. Dia hanya menginginkan pernikahan yang sakral dan khidmat, namun sekarang seorang pria datang padanya untuk menawarkan pernikahan kontrak. Lelucon kembali datang di kehidupannya.

Tetapi, melihat dari keadaan sekarang, pernikahan inilah satu-satunya yang dapat menyelamatkan segalanya. Baekhyun beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih. Kembali lagi ia seperti seterika yang mondar-mondir tiada henti di depan perapian.

"Argh!" tiba-tiba dia berteriak tanpa tahu apa sebabnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya duduk di sofa putihnya. Dia masih tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang menyelidiki kasus pendeportasiannya.

"Kenapa dia harus bertingkah seakan-akan paling memahami masalahku, huh?"

Baekhyun kembali frustrasi. Dengan segera dia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Berendam adalah pilihan paling tepat baginya saat ini untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya.

* * *

 **Deportation**

* * *

Ball room sebuah gedung di Gangnam telah di penuhi oleh para pengusaha kelas atas. Mereka adalah para perancang, pengusaha, selebritis, model, dan para sosialita. Malam ini merupakan malam peluncuran tas tangan terbaru keluaran _JJ Glow_ jadi para kaum sosialita tak akan mungkin melewatkannya.

Baekhyun baru saja menjejakan kakinya di tempat ini. Otomatis para wartawan langsung mengerubunginya. Topik yang di bahas tak lain dan tak bukan masih seputar rumor pendeportasian dirinya. Dengan anggun Baekhyun hanya berjalan tanpa menghiraukan satupun dari para juru warta itu. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru dia berjalan menuju belakang panggung untuk mengganti baju untuk kemudian berdanda, lalu berlenggok anggun di _catwalk_ guna mempromosikan tas tangan terbaru itu.

Baekhyun menjadi model penutup pagelaran ini. Dialah ikon yang menjadi sorotan untuk malam ini. Dia memakai _jumpsuit_ berbahan _chiffon_ lembut bewarna hitam dengan tas tangan bewarna emas sebagai produk yang akan ia iklankan. Sorotan lampu semua telah ditujukan padanya. Dengan anggun dan penuh percaya diri dia mulai berjalan di _catwalk_ dengan tas cantik bewarna emas di tangannya. Semua mata tampak langsung tertuju padanya. Setelah posenya yang pertama, Baekhyun kembali ke belakang panggung kemudian keluar bersama Jessica Jung, sang perancang tas-tas yang diperagakan malam ini. Semua orang langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Baik untuk sang perancang dan sang model.

Setelah acara peluncuran tas tangan itu berlangsung, pesta akhirnya di mulai.

"Terima kasih, dear," ujar Jessica sang perancang tas itu pada Baekhyun, "kau sangat menawan malam ini," pujinya.

"Itu semua karena tas buatanmu memang pantas untuk kupromosikan," balas Baekhyun dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya.

"Kau memang benar-benar model profesional."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah perbincangannya dengan Jessica berakhir, dia mulai berjalan menuju meja minuman. Haus melanda kerongkongannya. Hampir satu jam dia berjalan ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mengobrol dengan para pengusaha dan teman-teman seprofesinya. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Ahn Minhyuk. Yep, ini kesempatan bagus baginya. Dengan sedikit rayuan mungkin dia dapat menggaet pria itu lagi dan menikahinya dalam waktu 2 minggu lagi.

Jeez! Dia baru sadar waktunya tinggal 2 minggu lagi sebelum dia berhasil dideportasi. Baru saja ia ingin menghampiri mantan pacarnya itu, seorang wanita datang menghampiri Minhyuk yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan dan kecupan hangat di bibirnya. Baekhyun langsung mematung di tempat. Pupus sudah harapannya.

"Ahn Minhyuk sudah memiliki kekasih baru," bisik lelaki yang dia sudah kenal suaranya di telinganya.

Baekhyun langsung berbalik menghadapnya, "Kenapa kau selalu muncul seperti hantu, Park?" ungkapnya kesal.

Chanyeol hanya melihatnya kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Aku sudah berada di sini sejak tadi, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk mencari cara untuk menarik perhatian si Gamers Ahn Minhyuk itu lagi kan?"

Dia melotot saat mendengarnya "Jangan berlagak sok tahu, Park."

"Aku memang serba tahu, Byun."

Baekhyun kembali menatap kesal pada pria tinggi di hadapannya "Apa kau bekerja sampingan menjadi cenayang?" tuduhnya.

Bukannya langsung menjawab Chanyeol tertawa terlebih dahulu "Apa yang lucu?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau," jawabnya cepat.

"Pergilah dari sini," usir Baekhyun padanya.

"Aku ingin sekali, tapi sayangnya tak mungkin. Aku merupakan pemilik saham terbesar di brand yang mendapukmu sebagai modelnya," ujarnya enteng.

Gadis itu melotot untuk kesekian kalinya "Kau menyebalkan," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Tidak menyerah, Chanyeol berjalan mengikutinya. Baekhyun berhenti karena sadar Chanyeol masih membututinya "Apa sebenarnya maumu, Park?" emosinya mulai naik.

"Kau tahu apa mauku, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku mau kau," ujarnya sambil menunjuk Baekhyun satu jari dengan santai, "aku mau kita menikah, itu saja," dia kembali menyeringai.

"Kau tidak waras," dengan kesal Baekhyun kembali meninggalkannya.

"Segeralah datang ke kantorku, Nona Byun," teriak Chanyeol puas.

Baekhyun hanya berjalan terus tanpa menghiraukannya lagi.

* * *

 **Deportation**

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian Baekhyun mengunjungi Toko buku membeli beberapa buku yang ia perlukan untuk merampungkan studinya di bidang hukum. Walaupun kariernya sudah bersinar cemerlang di bidang modelling, namun ia tak meninggalkan studinya sama sekali. Dia masih terdaftar di sebuah Universitas Seoul sebagai mahasiswa jurusan hukum. Baekhyun selalu berpikir kariernya tak akan bertahan sepanjang hidupnya, oleh sebab itu dia masih membutuhkan pendidikan formal untuk kehidupannya kelak.

Saat sedang asik melihat buku apa saja yang ia butuhkan, dia dikejutkan oleh sosok wanita yang menjadi momok menakutkan baginya belakangan ini. Dan benar saja, wanita separuh baya itu datang menghampirinya, "Selamat siang, Baekhyun-ssi," sapa wanita itu.

Dengan senyum yang terpaksa Baekhyun balas menyapanya "Selamat siang, Nyonya Kim."

"Apa kabar Nona Byun?" tanya Kim Heechul

Dalam hati menggerutu pada petugas Kementerian yang siap mendeportasinya dari negara ini 'Kenapa dia mesti sok baik padaku?' pikirnya.

"Saya baik sekali," jawab Baekhyun yang terkesan sangat dibuat-buat di hadapannya.

"Syukurlah, lalu anda sudah siap untuk kembali ke negara asal anda? Atau anda sudah mempunyai calon pendamping?"

Seperti disiram dengan air yang diambil dari Alaska, Baekhyun membatu. Tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan ia siap untuk dipulangkan ke China. Di pulangkan ke China dengan pencabutan visa kunjungan selama beberapa tahun kedepan ke Korea itu sama saja seperti vonis mati baginya, namun ia juga tak mempunyai calon pendamping sekarang.

"Nona Byun," suara itu kembali menginterupsi pikiranya.

"Oh yaa, saya tentu tak akan siap untuk di pulangkan ke China secepatnya, Nyonya Kim. Dan sepertinya saya akan mendapatkan kewarganegaraan itu secepatnya," ujar Baekhyun santai.

Kim Heechul mengerutkan dahinya "Maksudnya, anda akan menikah dalam waktu dekat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan "Tepat sekali, kemungkinan akhir pekan ini."

Wajah terkejut tampak menghiasi manik wajah wanita paruh baya di hadapannya "Wow, selamat kalau begitu. Kita akan bertemu dengan suami anda secepat mungkin di sidang nanti."

"Yep."

"Saya pergi duluan, Baekhyun-ssi, Sampai jumpa," ujarnya lagi

"Sampai jumpa, Nyonya Kim."

Saat Baekhyun melihat pintu toko itu menutup, dia menyender lemas di rak-rak buku itu. Dia memukul keningnya sendiri. Merutuki kebodohannya tadi. Mengapa ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera menikah? Dan bodohnya! Dia mengatakan bahwa akan menikah akhir pekan ini. Dengan siapa? Pria mana yang mau ia nikahi secepat itu?

Park!

Yaa, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung keluar dari toko itu dengan tangan kosong. Lupa dengan tujuan awalnya, dia langsung menghentikan taksi, menuju ke tempat harapannya yang terakhir.

* * *

 **Deportation** **.**

* * *

Knock..knock..

"Masuk," suara Chanyeol terdengar dari ruangannya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu, Tuan," ungkap Lami, sekretarisnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Dia merasa tak ada janji bertemu dengan siapapun. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada bibinya. Shitt! "Katakan aku tak bisa diganggu bila itu dari Sandara," ujar Chanyeol santai.

Lami mengelengkan kepalanya "Ini bukan Nyonya Park, Sir."

"Lalu?"

"Nona Byun," jawabnya cepat.

Seulas senyum langsung muncul di wajah pria ini, "Persilahkan dia masuk."

Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan super besar milik Park Chanyeol. Dia berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan itu sambil menatap nanar ke arah pria yang masih dengan santainya duduk di kursi itu, "Ayo kita segera menikah," tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Wow, wow kau tak sabaran sekali sepertinya," Chanyeol menyeringai.

Gadis itu langsung duduk di hadapannya, "Kita mau menikah kontrak? Baiklah, ayo kita buat perjanjiannya sekarang juga."

"Kau terburu-buru sekali tampaknya," kekeh Chanyeol, "kita masih bisa mempersiapkannya dengan matang, bukan?"

"Aku tak ada waktu lagi," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol menatapnya curiga, "Kau masih mempunyai waktu sekitar satu sentengah minggu lagi, kan?"

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menikah akhir minggu ini."

Rahang Chanyeol seakan-akan jatuh. Terkejut dia dibuat oleh wanita gila di depannya. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengatakan tak mau menikah dengannya, namun sekarang dia datang padanya dan memintanya untuk menikah dalam minggu ini juga. Sakit jiwa.

"Kau benar-benar jadi tak waras," ujar Chanyeol, "bagaimana mungkin kita akan menggelar pernikahan hanya dalam hitungan beberapa hari ke depan?"

Baekhyun menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan meja pria yang terkejut di hadapannya, "Siapa bilang kita akan menggelar upacara pernikahan?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan satu alisnya "Kita akan menikah di catatan sipil Kementerian, tanpa pendeta, tanpa upacara, tanpa gaun pengantin, tanpa kue, dan tanpa satupun tamu," cerocos Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin," bantah Chanyeol, "aku tak mungkin menikah seperti itu, apa kata kolega-kolega bisnisku dan apa kata Bibiku, dia pasti tak akan menyetujuinya," tambahnya lagi dengan sikap defensive.

"Demi Tuhan, Park! Kita hanya menikah kontrak! Upacara pernikahan terlalu suci untuk mengikat kita. Lagipula menikah secara negara sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kita. Mendapat lisensi pernikahan dan voila kita sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri yang resmi dimata hukum dan masyarakat," Baekhyun kembali berargumen.

Chanyeol tampak mempertimbangkan pendapat dari calon istrinya ini. Dia berpikir keras. Tetapi, tawarannya memang sangat menyenangkan. Dia tak perlu mengadakan pesta resepsi dan berpura-pura bahagia dihadapan semua tamu. Dengan selembar kertas lisensi pernikahan dari Kementerian dia akan menjadi pemilik sah dari Park Coorps.

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah kita akan menikah Sabtu ini," jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Deal," Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya "sekarang kita harus membuat kontrak pernikahan, aku minta kertas dan tinta," ujarnya lagi.

Chanyeol mengambil selembar kertas kosong dari laci mejanya dan menyodorkan pena lengkap dengan tintanya pada Baekhyun, "Kita akan menikah selama satu tahun," gumamnya sambil terus menulis "bercerai dengan damai," sambungnya lagi.

"Tak mencampuri kehidupan pribadi masing-masing," Chanyeol menambahkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menulisnya "Saling membantu untuk kasus masing-masing," Baekhyun kembali berujar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bodoh, ya kita harus saling membantu dalam kasus yang kita hadapi. Kau harus membantuku dalam menghadapi Kementerian mengenai kasus pendeportasianku dan aku akan membantumu menghadapi bibimu," jelasnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Deal."

"Oh ya, satu lagi kita akan tinggal di apartemen-ku," tambah Baekhyun lagi.

Dengan wajah horor Chanyeol menolaknya, "Aku tidak mau, aku tak mau hidup di apartemen. Terlihat seperti burung yang bertengger di sangkarnya."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana dia bisa menghina tempat yang sama sekali belum pernah ia kunjungi? Arogan!

"Penthouse-ku sama mewahnya dengan Manor-mu, Park!" ujarnya ketus.

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa penthouse milikmu tak layak kutempati, tapi aku tak mau hidup di apartemen. Lagipula penthouse-mu terletak di Gangnam yang notabene tempat para selebritis dan model sepertimu tinggal, aku tak akan sudi tinggal disana. Jadi, kita akan tetap tinggal di Manor-ku," Chanyeol memberikan alasannya.

Baekhyun sudah abis akal menghadapi calon suaminya ini. Dia menghela napas dan duduk menyender di kursi itu, "Aku juga tak mungkin sanggup tinggal di Manor," ucapnya pelan.

Chanyeol memerhatikannya sambil mengerutkan dahinya "Kau masih trauma?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Dulu ketika saat tahun kedua mereka bersekolah di Kanghee, Baekhyun pertama kali bertemu dengan Sandara – bibi Chanyeol – tepat di manor pria itu, bertahun tahun lalu Kakek Baekhyun dan Kakek Chanyeol adalah seorang lawan yang begitu menyeramkan,semua orang tahu itu. Pertarungan antara darah Byun dan Park adalah suatu yang menjadi buah bibir warga Korea. Namun itu berakhir 30 tahun yang lalu – entah karena apa itu berakhir. Ketika Sandara bertemu Baekhyun yang berdarah Byun, ia sangat marah – mungkin karena cecok Park dan Byun dimasa lalu , dengan kejam Sandara mengikat Baekhyun dan menyeburkan kedalam kolam renang manor Park. Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun menjadi membenci Park dan trauma akan manor keluarga Park. Namun, Sandara sudah mengutarakan permintaan maaf satu bulan setelah kejadian itu, tapi hal itu tidak membuat hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali baik.

Setelah percakapan itu tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Baekhyun masih beranggapan hanya penthouse-nyalah tempat yang paling ideal untuk mereka tempati nanti. Dia tak akan sanggup untuk menginjak Park Manor kembali. Sementara Chanyeol juga mencari cara agar mereka mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang nyaman bagi mereka berdua setelah menikah nanti. Dan voila! Chanyeol mendapatkan ide.

"Kita bisa tinggal di rumah pribadiku."

"Manor?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol melotot padanya "Aku bilang rumah pribadiku, bukan Park Manor."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Dimana?"

"Gwangju," jawabnya enteng.

"Itu jauh dari Gangnam," dengus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap sebal padanya, "Apa kau begitu tolol. Saat ini, ada banyak mesin berjalan yang bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Lagipula itu tidak terlalu jauh."

"Tapi penthouse-ku berada di Gangnam-nya."

"Kau banyak sekali permintaan, Byun," Chanyeol mulai kesal.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Chanyeol, "Baiklah, deal," Baekhyun menjulurkan kertas tersebut, "tanda tangani," perintahnya.

Setelah Chanyeol menandatanganinya , kini giliran Baekhyun yang menandatanganinya. Kemudian ia segera menuju mesin pencopy untuk menyalin isi kertas tersebut.

"Deal," ujar Chanyeol tersenyum puas "kita butuh cincin?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melotot "Jangan bertingkah berlebihan seperti itu!"

"Yayaya baiklah, Byun."

"Panggil aku Baekhyun," Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Chanyeol.

Pria itu menyambut dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya "Chanyeol."

* * *

It's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey, baby I think I wanna marry you

(Marry You – Bruno Mars)

* * *

"Apakah kau Park Chanyeol bersedia menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai istrimu yang sah di mata Tuhan dan di mata hukum, serta saling menjaga satu sama lain sampai maut memisahkan?" tanya seorang pria pejabat pernikahan Kementerian.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat kemudian membuka suaranya "Ya, aku bersedia."

"Apakah kau Byun Baekhyun bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suamimu yang sah di mata Tuhan dan di mata hukum, serta saling menjaga satu sama lain sampai maut memisahkan?" petugas itu kembali bertanya pada mempelai wanita.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan ragu menyelubungi dirinya. Hal ini bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan di dalam hidupnya. Pernikahan itu adalah sesuatu yang suci dan kini dia baru saja akan memulai sandiwara terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Ekhem," Chanyeol membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Hah?" Baekhyun sedikit linglung.

"Jawab," bisik Chanyeol sambil tetap tersenyum di hadapan petugas itu.

"Ya, aku bersedia," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Petugas itu akhirnya tersenyum, "Atas nama Tuhan dan hukum Kementerian Korea dengan ini saya menyatakan kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami dan istri."

Mereka berdua menghela napas lega, "Kau boleh mencium mempelai wanitanya," ujar petugas itu lagi.

Aku terkejut. Aku melupakan bagian saat mempelai pria mencium pengantinnya. Dengan canggung Chanyeol menghadap kepada Baekhyun "Jangan berpikir macam-macam," bisiknya padaku lalu langsung mengecup bibirku dengan cepat.

Setelah selesai mengucapkan janji pernikahan dan menandatangani beberapa dokumen pernikahan, mereka langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Mereka benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru saja menikah. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru saja menghadiri pemakaman. Baekhyun memakai dress selutut berbahan satin hitam dengan pita hitam di rambutnya dilengkapi stiletto bewarna merah, sedangkan Chanyeol memakai jas bewarna hitam. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti meratapi nasib yang menimpa keduanya.

"Hallo Nona Byun," sapa Kim Heechul pada Baekhyun di lorong Department of Law Enforcement.

Chanyeol menatap wanita itu. Baru satu kali melihat dia langsung tak suka pada wanita paruh baya di hadapannya "Hallo Nyonya Kim," sapa Baekhyun kembali.

"Ada sedikit koreksi disini, dia bukan lagi Nona Byun," ucap Chanyeol enteng, "Panggil dia Nyonya Park," tambahnya lagi.

Terkejut. Itulah ekspresi yang muncul di wajah Heechul saat ini "Nyonya Park?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kami baru saja menikah. Chanyeol dan saya sekarang sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri," ucapnya dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di bahu istrinya itu.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan dari Chanyeol sekarang, "Jadi, bila anda tidak keberatan kami permisi duluan," ucap Chanyeol

"Oh tentu. Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian. Oh yaa, Tuan dan Nyonya Park, jangan lupa kalian akan menghadapi pertemuan dengan saya terkait dengan pembatalan pendeportasian Nyonya Park," ujar Heechul.

"Kami tak akan lupa itu," ucap Baekhyun.

Kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu "Aku tak suka wanita tua itu," ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Aku juga. Mengingatkanku pada nenek sihir," balas Baekhyun.

"Tepat sekali."

 **.**

* * *

 **Deportation**

* * *

 **.**

Mereka segera meninggalkan gedung Kementrian menuju ke rumah yang akan mereka tempati selama pernikahan mereka. Di luar dugaan Baekhyun, rumah milik Chanyeol jauh dari bayangannya selama ini. Dia selalu membayangkan rumah itu akan bergaya Eropa, tapi rumah pribadi milik Chanyeol terlihat hangat dengan arsitektur khas rumah tradisional korea dengan unsur moderen. Rumah itu terlihat megah dengan dua lantai. Ada empat kamar di rumah itu. Hal yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut adalah mereka akan tinggal dalam satu kamar. Tetapi, sebelum dia dapat memprotes Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan bahwa ranjang mereka dapat di pisah menjadi dua, jadi saat tidur mereka tetap berada di ranjang yang terpisah. Hal ini ia lakukan untuk kepentinngan bersama. Akan sangat kacau apabila Sandara datang dan mendapati keponakannya memiliki kamar yang terpisah dengan istrinya sendiri. Lagipula ini juga untuk kepentingan Baekhyun, bila nanti petugas dari migrasi berkunjung ke rumah, mereka tak akan menaruh curiga pada pernikahan yang berlangsung secara terburu-buru ini.

"Kita harus menemui teman-temanku sekarang," ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng "Kita akan menemui Sandara lebih dahulu," balas Chanyeol tak setuju.

Baekhyum menatap sebal pada suaminya, "Temanku dulu."

"Bibiku dulu."

"Temanku!"

"Bibiku!"

"Temanku!"

"Kita undi saja," ucap Chanyeol kesal.

Dia mengeluarkan satu buah koin dari sakunya, "Aku gambar, kau angka," ujarnya kemudian melemparkan kepingang koin itu ke udara dan menangkapnya.

Dia membukanya dengan hati-hati "Yeay!" Baekhyun bersorak riang saat angkalah yang muncul di hadapannya "Pakai jas, kita pergi sekarang."

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di halaman kediaman keluarga Kwon.

"Selamat datang," ujar Baekhyun dengan suara yang tercekat saking groginya.

Chanyeol hanya melihat kesekelilingnya kemudian mengernyitkan hidungnya. Baekhyun sadar akan hal itu, "Bersikap sopanlah, kau suamiku sekarang," ujar Baekhyun.

"Kenapa mereka bisa hidup di tempat seperti ini?" nada jijik keluar dari suaranya.

"Jaga sikapmu Park!"

"Kau sekarang juga seorang Park, istriku," dia menekankan pada kata 'istriku', "apakah kau lupa itu?"

Baekhyun bergedik saat mendengarnya "Terserah! Ayo kita masuk."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti di depan pintu kediaman Kwon. Dia ragu untuk menemui mereka semua "Kau ragu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat kemudian langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Mereka langsug berjalan ke ruang tengah rumah ini. Baekhyun hapal betul dimana mereka akan berkumpul saat seperti ini. Sore hari di setiap akhir pekan mereka pasti akan berkumpul untuk sekadar mengobrol atau makan malam bersama. Benar saja. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Hey," sapa Baekhyun.

"Hey, Baek," sapa Jongin, Jenno, Yuri, dan keluarga besar Kwon dan Kim.

"Chanyeol," ucap Kyungsoo dan Jaemin terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Baekhyun, "Hallo semuanya," sapanya enteng namun terdengar sedikit canggung.

"Park?" ujar Jongin, Jenno dan Yuri secara bersamaan.

...

* * *

.

.

To be continued

.

.

* * *

…

Senin, 24 April 2017

.

.

Ter-fast up! ternyata ada juga yang jadi korban kehilangan story remake ini kayak aku.

Untuk yang nanya jadwal Update, sepertinya senin akan menjadi jadwal pasti, tapi kalo banyak yang follow/favorite kan siapa tahu jadi lebih rajin dan bisa ada tambahan hari lain kkk.

Ah, dan satu lagi, terima kasih yang udah review ngasih tau kalo namanya ada yang salah, thank u neomu neomu neomu^^ sering sering ya koreksi, biar segera aku perbaiki.

Sekian. Terima kasih.

.

.

Preview next chap

"Kita akan melakukan hubungan seks?" tanya Baekhyun disela bibir Chanyeol yang kembali melumat bibirnya.

"Apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan?" balasnya saat tangannya sudah menyingkap jubah mandi itu.

"Apa tidak melanggar kontrak?"

"Shit! Aku baru saja bercinta denganmu," umpat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai dan kembali mencium bibir istrinya, " _Second round_?"

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya, ada beberapa hal yang aku edit di dua chapter sebelumnya jadi aku saranin untuk baca kembali dua chap sebelumnya, tapi kalo gak mau sih gpp, tenang, gak maksa kok.

Okay, here we go!

Happy reading.

# **Tiga**

.

.

Hello, hello

My, my, my, what have we here?

What a surprise

What a surprise

(Hello Hello – Elton John)

.

.

...

"Park."

Hanya satu kata itu yang terus mengisi ruangan ini. Hampir seluruh mata memandang mereka berdua. Tangan Chanyeol masih melingkar canggung di pinggang istrinya, tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Mata-mata di ruangan itu akhirnya beralih kepada dimana tangan lelaki ini menaruhnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Park," Jongin yang pertama kali membuka suara.

Chanyeol hanya melihat Jongin dengan seringaian khasnya lalu mengedikkan bahu, "Tak ada alasan untuk aku melepaskan pelukanku ini," jawabnya enteng.

Baekhyun hanya mematung. Tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, "Apa maksudnya, Baek?" tanya Jenno.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan menjawabnya, Baekhyun memegang lengan pria itu, "Biar aku saja," bisiknya pelan yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Aku sudah menikah," ujarnya pelan, "tepatnya kami sudah menikah," Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol saat mengatakannya sambil menunjukkan cincin manis yang kini terlingkar di jari tangan kanannya.

Seakan tak mau kalah dalam sandiwara ini, Chanyeol ikut tersenyum sambil menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya. Otomatis tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Apa-apaan semua ini? Segalanya berjalan terlalu berlebihan. Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah. Bukan hanya hukum negara yang ia bohongi, tapi semua keluarganya.

"Tersenyumlah, agar mereka benar-b enar percaya," Chanyeol mendesis.

Seluruh keluarga Kwon dan Kim plus Jaemin dan Jenno masih tak mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat. Melihat kejadian ini sama mustahilnya dengan melihat Agari memiliki rambut. Agari adalah salah satu biksu yang menjalar menjadi penjaga minimarket di dekat komplek rumah Keluarga Kwon.

"Ini bukan April Mop, Baekhyun, jangan membuat lelucon yang sama sekali tak lucu seperti ini," ujar Jenno lagi.

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng, "Ini bukan lelucon, kami benar-benar sudah menikah," jawab Baekhyun mencoba tenang sementara Chanyeol masih diam di belakangnya.

"Bahkan kau tak berpacaran dengannya," ucap Yuri tak percaya.

"Kami berpacaran," giliran Chanyeol yang menjawab.

Semua alis mereka mengerut, "Kami sudah bersama sejak masih bersekolah dulu, tapi tak ada yang tahu."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun melotot padanya.

"Chanyeol?" ucap Jongin tak percaya, "kau memanggilnya Chanyeol? Bukan Park?" tambahnya lagi, "Tunggu, kalian berpacaran sejak di sekolah dulu, Gosh! Baekhyun apa pikiranmu bergeser? Terus apa yang kau lakukan denganku dan si Minhyuk itu?"

Baekhyun tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Sandiwara ini benar-benar sudah berlebihan , dia tak pernah berekspektasi akan sejauh ini. Lagi pula semua kebohongan ini dibuat oleh Chanyeol dari awalnya.

"Kalian sudah putus saat itu dan tentang Minhyuk, kami sedang rehat sejenak saat itu," ujar Chanyeol enteng "jadi, Baekhyun bebas memilih teman kencannya," tambahnya lagi dengan teramat sangat santai.

Baekhyun hanya melihat lelaki yang sudah menjadi suaminya ini. Hanya tatapan tak percaya yang menghiasi manik wajahnya. Ia tak percaya Chanyeol sangat mahir dalam berakting. Bahkan semua ini sama sekali belum ada skenarionya. Baekhyun menghela napas. Chanyeol jago akting? Itu pasti bakat alami seorang Park.

"Kau benar-benar seperti kembang api, Chan," ujar Jaemin dari sisi Jenno, "sangat mengejutkan," tambahnya lagi.

"Apa ini sebuah pujian? Kalau iya, terima kasih, Jae," kekehnya.

Kemudian ketiga sahabat lama itu tertawa. Pandangan membunuh kembali menusuk Baekhyun yang diberikan ketiga sahabatnya, "Kita harus bicara," Yuri menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar yang diikuti oleh Jongin dan Jenno.

"Jangan lama-lama, Love," ujar Chanyeol enteng yang dibalas dengan pelototan dari Baekhyun.

.

Sinar matahari sore menghiasi ilalang-ilalang yang mengelilingi Kediaman keluarga Kwon. Keempat sahabat itu berdiri dalam diam di halaman belakang rumah itu. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Saling memandang. Hanya itu kegiatan mereka, selain bernapas tentunya. Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih berdiri di ruang tengah dengan beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

"Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang fenomenal," kekeh Jonghun – kakak Jongin padanya.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai menanggapinya

Kembali pada keempat sahabat ini.

"Kau benar-benar gila," ucap Jongin yang sekarang mulai membuka suara.

Baekhyun tak sanggup untuk melihat sahabat-sahabatnya ini, "Tak ada yang gila, Jongin. Aku rasa semua yang dijelaskan Chanyeol di dalam tadi sudah menjawab semuanya."

"Apakah pernikahan ini karena kasusmu dengan pihak migrasi?" tanya Yuri yang sedari tadi paling tenang.

"Itu satu dari sekian banyak alasan," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jenno kini ikut membuka suara.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjangnya, "Aku dan dia sudah bersama lama sekali, seperti yang tadi ia katakan di dalam," Baekhyun menyilangkan jarinya di belakang, "karena kasus inilah akhirnya kami bisa menikah. Sejujurnya aku sudah muak menutupi hubungan kami."

Shit! Damn! Baekhyun merutuki dirinya. Baru satu hari menikah dengan Park Chanyeol, tapi kini dia sudah sangat lihai dalam berbohong. Bagaimana bila ia sudah bersama dengan pria itu selama satu tahun ke depan? Bisa-bisa hanya kebohongan yang ada di hidupnya.

"Jadi, saat kasus ini menimpamu kau sudah bersama dengan Park?" tanya Yuri lagi.

Dengan lemah dia mengangguk, "Lalu kenapa kau sangat frustrasi karena tak tahu siapa yang harus kau nikahi bila kau berpacaran dengannya?"

 _Skatmat_! Baekhyun terdiam.

"Karena dia terlalu gengsi untuk memintaku menikahinya," ujar Chanyeol dari ambang pintu yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kau tak boleh ikut campur disini," ujar Baekhyun kesal, "biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahku dulu."

"Tapi kau tampak tak sanggup menyelesaikan, Love," ujarnya lembut.

Baekhyun mendengus melihat kelakuannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, "Masuklah, aku akan ke sana sesegera mungkin," tambahnya lagi.

"Kalian sangat menjijikkan!" ucap Jongin dengan raut wajah marah.

Dengan kedikkan bahu Chanyeol kembali lagi ke dalam, "Jangan membentaknya, Kim," ujar Chanyeol menyeringai kemudian kembali ke dalam.

"Aku tak percaya kau menikahi, manusia bodoh arogan itu!" seru Jongin saat Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Jangan menghinanya, Jongin," ujar Baekhyun.

"Jadi sekarang kau membelanya?"

"Dia suamiku sekarang, hargai itu," balas Baekhyun.

Jenno memijat keningnya, "Tapi dia membencimu, dia Park!" emosi Jenno sedikit terpancing saat ini.

Kini emosi Baekhyun yang mulai terpancing, "Tapi kalian juga memacari perempuan di komplotan Park itu! Kalian tak sadar bahwa Kyungsoo dan Jaemin merupakan teman baik Chanyeol, huh?"

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengatakan pada sahabat-sahabatntya ini bahwa semua yang mereka lihat sekarang ini hanyalah bualan semata. Tetapi, itu sama sekali tak mungkin dilakukannya. Tak ada satu orang pun yang boleh tahu pernikahan mereka hanyalah sandiwara.

"Kyungsoo berbeda, dia berubah," Jongin membela diri.

"Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol," balas Baekhyun.

"Tapi dia Park, Baekhyun!" emosi Jenno kini mulai meletup.

Baekhyun memandang Jenno kesal, "Dan sekarang aku juga Park, Lee Jenno!"

Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa justru teman-temannyalah yang menjadi cobaan di hari pertama pernikahannya.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Jongin.

"Aku bahkan tak yakin, bahwa yang berdiri di hadapan kita sekarang adalah Baekhyun, sahabat kita," tambah Jenno.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Kedua pria itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Yuri. Air mata Baekhyun langsung meleleh sejadi-jadinya. Yuri masih terus memandangnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Entahlah. Bahkan Yuri tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kau tidak ikut pergi meninggalkanku seperti mereka?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tetap sesegukan.

Yuri menggeleng, "Aku tahu kau wanita hebat, pintar, cerdas, dan semua kata positif ada padamu. Pasti kau sudah mempertimbangkan ini secara matang, aku akan berada di pihakmu."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu tetap dengan air mata yang terus berderai, "Terima kasih, Yuri-ah."

"Itu gunanya sahabat," jawabnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun, "mereka akan segera berbaikan denganmu, aku akan berbicara pada mereka nanti."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya "Terima kasih sekali lagi, kita bisa masuk sekarang," ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Yuri untuk ke dalam.

"Tunggu," Yuri menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa dia menakjubkan di ranjang?" tanya Yuri tanpa basa-basi sama sekali.

Baekhyun tercekat mendengarnya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"Baek?"

"Dia lebih dari sekedar menakjubkan," bohongnya.

Yuri tertawa geli mendengarnya. Mereka kembali ke dalam. Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa di kelilingi para KwonKim dan dua sahabatnya, sementara Jenno dan Jongin tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Dia sedang menyesap teh yang disajikan tadi.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa melihat kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Sudah, kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu," jawab Chanyeol.

Kwon Jinah –Ibu Yuri datang dari dapur menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri canggung di samping Chanyeol yang masih duduk di sofa itu, "Kenapa terburu-buru? Makan malam dulu barulah kalian pergi."

Baekhyun terlihat sedang berpikir, "Kami sangat menginginkannya, tapi kami harus menyebarkan kabar gembira ini pada bibiku dahulu," mulut manis Chanyeol mulai beraksi.

"Sandara?" tanya Jinah penasaran.

"Benar," jawab Chanyeol sambil mengangguk.

Setelah basa-basi pada semua keluarga KwonKim, mereka berpamitan. Sesampainya di halaman, Chanyeol segera menepuk nepuk jasnya dengan angkuh, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Membersihkan diri dari segala macam kotoran yang ada di dalam tadi," ucapnya dengan nada jijik, "ayo," belum sempat Baekhyun membalasnya dia menarik tangan istrinya itu untuk memasuki mobil dan menuju ke kediaman Sandara Park.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Mereka sampai di halaman rumah cantik nan luas juga megah yang langsung diasumsikan Baekhyun sebagai rumah dari bibi Chanyeol. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa rumah dari Sandara akan berwujud seperti Manor milik keluarga Park, tapi ternyata dia salah. Rumah ini di dominasi dengan warna peach. Sangat hangat. Jauh dari kesan suram, gelap, dan menakutkan.

"Bersikaplah anggun," ucap Chanyeol memimpin jalan menuju pintu ganda rumah ini.

"Aku akan berakting semampuku," dengus Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kokoh di hadapannya. Saat itu juga pintu itu terbuka perlahan-lahan dan menampilkan arsitektur megah yang sangat cantik di dalamnya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Chanyeol," sapa seorang asisten rumah saat melihat kedatangan mereka di ambang pintu.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa membalas sapaan asisten rumah itu, "Beritahukan pada bibi tentang kedatanganku," perintahnya.

Asisten rumah itu langsung membungkuk saat mendengar perintah dari Tuan mudanya, "Baiklah," dan asisten rumah itu segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana ruang kerja Sandara berada. Chanyeol kembali memimpin jalan menuju ruang tengah rumah ini.

"Kau akan bertemu salah seorang dari Park, jadi kuharap kau mengerti cara mengatasinya," ujar Chanyeol santai tanpa melihat kepada istrinya.

"Aku sudah lumayan terbiasa menghadapi Park sejak hari ini," balas Baekhyun sarkastik.

Tak lama setelah mereka berada di ruang tengah yang dihiasi dengan warna-warna pastel dan lampu gantung yang cantik, sosok yang mereka tunggu itu menampakkan batang hidungnya. Wanita yang terlihat tetap cantik walaupun usianya sudah mendekati paruh baya itu berjalan anggun menuruni tangga menuju dimana mereka berdiri. Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdegup kencang. _Damn_! Ini terlihat seperti akan menghadapi mertua yang super galak. Padahal semua ini hanya sandiwara.

"Ada hal apa yang membawa kau datang kesini, Dear?" tanya Sandara mendekati Chanyeol lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipinya.

Pandangannya beralih pada wanita di samping keponakannya ini, "Byun?" dengan cepat dia mengenali sosok wanita di samping Chanyeol tersebut.

"Nyonya Park," sapa Baekhyun.

"Apakah Baekhyun-ssi yang membawa kau datang ke rumahku, Chanyeol?" tanya bibinya itu lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Berita yang kau harapkan kini sudah terkabul," ujar Chanyeol sangat tenang.

"Benarkah?" nada terkejut keluar dari wanita anggun ini, "dengan Baekhyun-ssi? kau sungguh ahli mengejutkanku, sweetheart. Tapi, bukankah dia..."

"Byun?" tandas Baekhyun.

"Oh dear, aku tak bermaksud menghinamu," balas Sandara dengan sangat manis.

Sandara mengerutkan dahinya kemudian tersenyum, "Selama Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkannya, aku juga tak akan mempermasalahkannya, bukan begitu Chanyeol?"

"Benar sekali," jawab Chanyeol enteng.

Mereka kemudian duduk di sofa yang tepat berada di depan perapian rumah ini. Asisten rumah yang berbeda datang untuk menyajikan kudapan kecil dan teh pada mereka. Sandara menyesap teh yang baru saja disajikan tadi, "Lalu kapan kalian akan menggelar upacara pernikahannya?"

"Kami sudah menikah," jawab Baekhyun cepat yang hampir saja membuat Sandara tersedak.

Wanita cantik itu menaruh cangkir itu kembali ke atas meja, "Maaf, apa aku tak salah dengar? Kalian sudah menikah?"

"Kami baru saja menikah siang tadi dan sekarang aku juga Chanyeol datang kesini untuk memberitahumu kabar gembira ini," balas Baekhyun setenang mungkin.

Raut wajah terkejut dari Sandara tadi dengan sekejap berubah kembali seperti semula, "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan, Young couple?" tanyanya

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. 'Apakah semua keturunan Park mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran?' pikirnya.

"Apa yang kami rencanakan?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, "tentu hidup bahagia selamanya," tambahnya lagi.

Lagi-lagi pria ini sanggup membuat Baekhyun terperangah dengan kemampuan aktingnya yang sangat luar biasa.

"Berapa lama kontrak pernikahan kalian?" tanya Sandara santai.

Baekhyun mendelik saat mendengarnya, "A-a-apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun tergagap saat mengatakannya. Dia juga dapat melihat napas Chanyeol yang mulai memburu gugup.

Sandara kemudian tersenyum lalu tertawa "Aku hanya bercanda, kids."

Untuk sesaat mereka dapat bernapas lega. Bagi Baekhyun, menghadapi Sandara lebih menegangkan daripada berhadapan dengan Direktur agensi dan wartawan. Jantungnya tak berhenti berpacu saat melihat bibir Sandara mulai membuka untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat kecewa dengan pernikahan kalian yang sangat terburu-buru ini, ditambah lagi kalian tak mengadakan upacara pernikahan selayaknya pengantin lain," ujar Sandara.

"Kami hanya ingin segera menikah, sesuatu yang baik bukannya tak bagus bila ditunda terlalu lama?" Chanyeol berujar pada bibinya.

Sandara menyeringai, "Kau sangat pandai merangkai kata, sweetheart."

"Aku banyak belajar darimu, Aunty," balas Chanyeol datar.

Sandara kembali tertawa. Baekhyun hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan yang sangat kaku antara bibi dan keponakannya ini. Mereka bercengkerama seakan-akan mereka hanyalah teman bisnis, tak terlihat sama sekali seperti saudara. Sangat kaku.

"Lalu kapan kalian akan berbulan madu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang terlihat bingung, "Besok," ujar Baekhyun tenang, "besok kami akan pergi berbulan madu."

Chanyeol langsung melotot padanya, "Love," ucap Chanyeol dari sela-sela giginya, Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman super manis yang bisa ia berikan.

"Wow, ke mana kalian akan pergi?" tanya Sandara yang terlihat begitu tertarik.

"Lyon."

"Prancis?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sementara Chanyeol masih tak percaya dengan tingkah laku wanita gila dihadapannya. Mungkin tadi dia memang sedikit berlebihan di hadapan para kerabat Baekhyun, tapi ia tak menyangka Baekhyun juga akan bertingkah berlebihan terhadap Sandara.

"Kita pulang sekarang, love? Kau pasti ingin beristirahat karena besok kita akan berbulan madu, bukan?" Chanyeol menekankan pada kata _'bulan madu'_

"Tentu," jawab Baekhyun dengan sangat manis.

Mereka akhirnya berpamitan dan kembali ke rumah mereka di Gwangju.

..

In the heat of summer susnshine

I miss you like nobody else

In the heat of summer sunshine

I kiss you and nobody needs to know

(Summer Sunshine – The Corrs)

..

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kita berbulan madu, huh?" tanya Chanyeol kesal saat mereka sampai di rumah.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sambil melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat, "Aku memang akan ke Lyon besok, kau tak perlu ikut. Kau hanya perlu tak menampakkan dirimu dimana-mana sehingga Sandara akan menyangka kita ke Lyon bersama," jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Chanyeol masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah kesal,"Kau tak mengerti sifat Sandara, dia pasti akan mengirim orang untuk membuntuti kita!"

"Ya sudah kau tinggal ikut saja," balasnya santai.

"Besok aku ada _meeting_ penting," Chanyeol menaikkan suara saking kesalnya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa itu, "Kau pemilik perusahaan itu, bertingkah semena-mena sedikit itu hal yang wajar," ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanChanyeol yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun lebih memilih tidur di ruang kerja Chanyeol. Dia mengubah sofa di ruangan itu menjadi tempat layak untuk tidur nyaman. Berlama-lama berada di samping Chanyeol akan membuat Baekhyun gila. Dia tak mungkin harus adu mulut lagi dengannya sekarang. Besok dia harus pergi ke Lyon untuk pemotretan koleksi musim panas tahun ini. Jadi, dia harus tidur yang cukup agar wajahnya tak tampak suram dan menghasilkan foto yang cantik pula.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun sudah bangun. Dia mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Di kamar super megah itulah barang-barang Baekhyun tersimpan. Hal menyebalkan yang baru disadarinya pagi ini adalah rumah sebesar ini hanya memiliki satu kamar mandi. Dan kamar mandi itu terletak di kamar mereka. Jadilah sekarang dia kembali ke kamar itu. Padahal secara batin dia belum siap menghadapi Chanyeol yang selalu berakhir dengan adu mulut.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya. Terlihat rambut _merah_ Chanyeol menyembul dari tumpukan selimut dan bantal-bantal yang terlihat berhasil menguburnya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan hati-hati. Dia membuka jubah tidurnya dan mulai berendam. Setelah selesai berendam dia membasuh tubuh sekaligus mencuci rambutnya di bawah shower.

Chanyeolterbangun oleh suara samar-samar gemercik air yang ditimbulkan Baekhyun. Dia melihat jam yang berada di nakas tempat tidurnya. Masih pukul 5 pagi. Saat itu juga dia sadar bahwa Baekhyun-lah yang sedang menggunakan kamar mandi itu. Chanyeol langsung bangun dan duduk di dalam tumpukan selimut itu. Wangi Jasmine bercampur dengan vanila menyeruak dari kamar mandi itu. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya dan rambut yang masih setengah basah. Harum Jasmine dan vanila itu semakin menyeruak di penciuman Chanyeol. Dia memerhatikan Baekhyun yang terpaku melihatnya. Chanyeol menelan ludah saat melihat keadaan istrinya itu.

"Shit! Aku tak tahu kalau kau sudah bangun," Baekhyun langsung berlari ke _walk-in-closet_ yang berada tepat di samping kamar mandi itu.

Chanyeol hanya melongo dan melihat Park junior-nya yang seketika itu juga bangun. Dia buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur dan merangkak masuk ke kamar mandi. Setengah jam ia menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dan berpakaian rapi, dia turun ke dapur dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah bertengger di pantri dengan secangkir _Chaitea_ di tangannya dan matanya sibuk dengan agenda di tangannya. Chanyeol berjalan santai lalu membuat kopi. Dia ikut duduk di pantri itu sambil membaca _daily paper_ yang sudah dikirim ke rumahnya. Mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Baekhyun bangkit dari pantri mengambil kopernya.

"Aku ikut denganmu ke Lyon," ucap Chanyeol melipat korannya lalu ikut Baekhyun mengeluarkan kopernya yang sudah ia siapkan semalam.

"Ayo berangkat sekarang, aku ada pemotretan."

.

Setelah hampir 9 jam penerbangan, mereka sampai di bandar udara _Charles de gaulle_ dan segera menuju kota Lyon untuk mempersiapkan pemotretan Baekhyun. Cuaca hangat yang bercampur dengan angin sejuk khas musim panas di Korea berubah menjadi sangat panas di tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya sementara Baekhyun sudah menarik kopernya untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengikutinya.

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan aneh pada Baekhyun yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang pria menggunakan bahasa yang terlalu asing di telinganya. Baekhyun hanya memberikan isyarat pada Chanyeol agar ia berjalan mengikutinya. Sial! Dia sangat tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Chanyeol merasa terkesan di perintah oleh istrinya, tapi apa boleh buat dia sama sekali tak mengenal tempat ini. Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju sebuah ruangan besar tempat mereka akan menginap. Ruangan itu memiliki dua kamar tidur dengan jendela ganda besar lengkap dengan beranda cantik yang menghadap langsung ke arah permukiman.

"Kau mau menggunakan kamar yang mana?" tanya Baekhyun di tengah ruangan ini.

Chanyeol langsung memeriksa kedua kamar itu. Setelah mempertimbangkannya dia menunjuk kamar yang berada di sebelah kiri ruangan itu. Padahal menurut Baekhyun kedua kamar ini sama sekali tak memiliki perbedaan. Berhubung dia tak mau berdebat dengan Chanyeol, dia hanya menyetujui apa pun yang ia inginkan. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi dengan suaminya itu, Baekhyun menarik koper lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru tua dan bloues berwarna putih berbahan sutra yang memiliki aksen manik-manik di sekitar lehernya khas timur tengah. Dia mengikat tinggi rambutnya. Setelah mematut diri di cermin ia mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke lokasi pemotretan.

Saat dia keluar, Chanyeol tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar sendirian. Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu, Chanyeol muncul di belakangnya, "Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Ke lokasi pemotretan, kau tak mungkin ikut bukan?" ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Pergilah, aku akan mencari kegiatan disini."

Tanpa harus memberikan salam perpisahan selayaknya pasangan lain, Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dan langsung menuju lokasinya setelah sebelumnya salah satu supir datang menjemputnya.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Lokasi pemotretan Baekhyun terletak tak begitu jauh dari tempat ia menginap. Tempat pengambilan gambar kali ini adalah di _Basilique Notre Dame de Fourviere._ Merupakan sebuah bangunan arsitektur yang begitu megah dan indah, para penduduk desa sekitar menggunakannya sebagai tempat ibadah.

Sesampainya disana Baekhyun disambut oleh Franco sang fotografer ternama di Paris. sudah ada beberapa model yang berada di tempat itu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun berjalan menuju tenda tempat ia akan dirias. Wajahnya dihias dengan natural namun yang membuat pemotretan kali ini berbeda adalah tangannya di lukis menggunakan _Henna_. Setelah selesai dengan riasan, Baekhyun mengganti bajunya dengan baju-baju terusan berwarna hijau cerah khas musim panas. Mereka pun mulai mengambil gambar. Selang satu setengah jam kemudian dia sudah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya. Seperti biasa Franco selalu puas dengan hasil foto dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali ke tenda tempat mereka tadi berganti baju. Dia kembali menggunakan pakaian awalnya.

"Byun Baekhyun," sapa seorang wanita saat ia keluar dari tenda itu.

Baekhyuntampak terkejut lalu langsung menghambur ke pelukan wanita itu, "Klee," sapanya saat melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kau kembali ke dunia modeling?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

Klee hanya menggeleng, "Aku hanya model dadakan, karena salah satu model Franco tak dapat datang."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat sahabatnya saat mereka masih menjadi model amatir dulu, "Kau menyia-nyiakan potensimu, Klee."

"Mereka lebih membutuhkanku," jawabnya terkekeh, "apa kabar yayasan panti asuhanmu?" tambahnya.

"Berjalan dengan lancar. Anak-anak itu menggemaskan," ujar Baekhyun, "kapan kau akan kembali ke Marseille?"

"Setelah ini, aku akan segera ke sana."

"Kita makan-makan dulu, please," ucap Baekhyun memohon padanya.

Klee tersenyum, "Baiklah, kita habiskan hari ini berbelanja di Lyon confluence," ujarnya yang ikut antusias.

"Brilian!"

"Baekhyun," panggilnya.

"Ya?."

"Apakah berita itu benar? kau sudah menikah?" tanya Klee ragu.

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas, "Berita itu cepat sekali tersebar, ya aku sudah menikah," jawabnya.

"Selamat! Suamimu ikut?" tanyanya.

"Dia di hotel, terlalu angkuh untuk mau berpanas-panasan," Baekhyun berujar jengkel.

Klee tertawa dan mereka pergi menuju tempat belanja favoritnya di Lyon.

Tak terasa hari sudah gelap. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama, seperti mengenang beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka pertama kali pemotretan di Marseille. Klee sudah kembali ke Marseille tempat dimana dia mengabdikan dirinya sebagai relawan untuk anak-anak yang kurang beruntung. Tidak hanya Prancis, Klee sudah berkeliling ke hampir seluruh negara-negara miskin di Afrika dan Asia.

.

Baekhyun sampai di penginapannya. Suite yang ia tempati terlihat sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana. Tanpa niatan mencari tahu keberadaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi Baekhyun sudah bangun. Seperti rutinitasnya di pagi hari, dia menyeduh _Chaitea_ -nya. Kali ini dia menikmatinya di loteng suite ini. Permukiman dan pasar yang terlihat dari atas sini. Dia baru teringat, dimana keberadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Tak mungkin dia menghilang. Dia adalah anak emas. Bisa-bisa semua orang mengoloknya bila ketahuan bahwa ia tersesat disini.

Baekhyun turun dan langsung menuju kamar suaminya itu. Ia ingin mengetuk kamarnya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Pintu kamar itu ternyata tak terkunci. Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam. Terlihat Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. 'Kemana dia semalaman?' batinnya. Sekitar pukul 1 malam Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya, Chanyeol belum sampai. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu sudah rapi. Tak ada kegiatan apa pun di agendanya hari ini. Pemotretannya hanya membutuhkan waktu sehari, tapi ia tak inginburu-buru kembali ke Korea. Rencananya ia akan kembali besok pagi karena malam harinya ia mempunyai jadwal peragaan busana. Hari ini ia berniat untuk sekadar berjalan-jalan, menikmati arsitektur kuno yang menawan.

Baekhyun keluar dari penginapan ini dan berjalan menuju stasiun. Dia memilih menggunakan kereta untuk menuju Paris, ibu kota negara ini. Dia ingin menikmati sensasi pemandangan prancis. Sekitar empat jam perjalanan Baekhyun akhirnya sampai. Dia keluar dari kereta itu tanpa tahu tujuannya. Hanya insting yang membawanya.

Tak terasa dia sudah sampai di _Jardi du Luxembourgh_ Segera ia mengeluarkan kamera saku miliknya dan mengabadikan panorama yang ada. Dia kembali berjalan dan sampai di _Le Marais_ kembali dia mengabadikan semua yang ia lihat di kameranya. Setelah makan siang dan dikarenakan hari yang sudah menjelang sore ia kembali ke Lyon.

Sesampainya disana ia mampir kembali ke _Lyon confluence_ untuk membeli beberapa perhiasan khas Eropa barat. Dengan lihai ia menawar menggunakan bahasa Prancis. Sangat jarang turis kulit putih sepertinya bisa menggunakan bahasa lokal seperti itu. Jadilah, dia mendapatkan banyak potongan harga. Di tengah keasyikannya memilih barang, sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Kontan ia langsung berbalik.

"Chanyeol!" dia langsung memukul pria itu.

"Sakit, bodoh," Chanyeol mendengus pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melotot padanya "Berhenti menjadi hantu, kau selalu saja mengagetkanku!"

"Kau sudah terlalu lama meninggalkanku, orang-orang suruhan bibiku sudah mulai frustrasi mencari kita," ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun langsung celingak-celinguk mencari orang suruhan Sandara, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mencari orang-orang Sandara," jawab Baekhyun yang masih celingukan.

Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu kios di depan mereka, "Disana," dan terlihatlah beberapa orang berkulit putih seperti mereka sedang berdiri memerhatikan pasangan ini.

"Kita bisa mulai bersandiwara sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baiklah."

Setelah membayar belanjaannya Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol. Entah pendengaran Baekhyun yang terlalu tajam atau memang suara _blitz_ dari kamera mereka yang terlalu kencang Baekhyun sadar betul kalau sedari tadi mereka di kuntit. Sesampainya di depan restoran Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol, "Sebentar."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada apa?"

"Keluarlah," ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak pada orang-orang suruhan Sandara itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja," ujar Baekhyun enteng, "hey, kalian keluarlah. Kami tahu sedari tadi kalian membuntuti kami."

Tak lama kemudian dua orang pria itu menunjukkan dirinya, "Sandara yang menyuruh kalian?" tanya Baekhyun.

Pria-pria itu hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah, foto kami sebagus mungkin. Cetak menjadi dua. Berikan pada Sandara dan jual pada _Dispatch_ dengan harga tinggi," ujarnya sangat santai.

Chanyeol membelalak mendengarnya, "Kau gila, untuk apa kita menjual foto-foto ini? Kau dan aku kaya raya!"

"Daripada terbuang begitu saja, lebih bagus kita menjualnya dan menyumbangkannya pada panti asuhanku atau panti asuhan temanku," Baekhyun memberikan penjelasan, "lagi pula kita bisa langsung _go public_ tanpa harus melakukan konferensi pers, kan?"

"Kau wanita tergila yang pernah aku hadapi," Chanyeol mendengus lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan dua orang suruhan Sandara di luar.

Baekhyun hanya ikut menyeringai dan mengekor Chanyeol. Kedua orang suruhan Sandara itu hanya terdiam.

"Kita kembali ke penginapan sekarang? Aku rasa mereka sudah mendapatkan gambar-gambar kita," ucap Baekhyun saat membersihkan sisa makanan di pinggir mulutnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng "Kau tahu pasar yang tadi siang kita kunjungi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Lalu?"

"Kau mau melihatnya dari atas bukit?"

Belum sempat istrinya menjawab Chanyeol langsung menariknya keluar dan bergegas menuju ke atas bukit. Baru saja ia akan memprotes, tapi mulutnya menganga saat melihat keindahan _Lyon confluence_ di malam hari dari bukit ini. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai saat melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam begitu saja.

"Mau protes?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat ini?"

"Tadi malam, secara tak sengaja," jawab Chanyeol enteng.

Baekhyun hanya memandangnya sesaat dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kerlap-kerlip lampu yang di hasilkan pasar itu. Sudah hampir pukul setengah dua belas malam, namun pasar ini masih terlihat begitu hidup. Baekhyun mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke segala penjuru "Lihat! Itu penginapan kita," ujarnya antusias.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, "Dengan sekali bergelinding kita bisa sampai disana," ujarnya gampang.

"Kau saja sana yang bergelinding," Baekhyunmenaikkan mengedutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol memerhatikan tangan Baekhyun saat menunjuk penginapannya tadi. Tangan itu dipenuhi lukisan yang terlihat seperti sulur-sulur berwarna cokelat tua.

"Apa yang ada di tanganmu itu?" Chanyeol melihat bingung ke tangan Baekhyun.

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang melihat ke tangannya "Ini Henna, cantik bukan?"

"Itu menakutkan,' ucap Chanyeolhoror.

Baekhyun langsung menyodor-nyodorkan tangannya ke wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung mundur takut dan istrinya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ini sama sekali tak lucu," dengusnya

"iihhiihihii," Baekhyun kembali menyodorkan tangannya sambil tertawa.

Chanyeol akhirnya tertawa mendengarnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya sebahagia ini. Hanya melihat wanita di sebelahnya mulai mengomel dan melakukan hal konyol rasanya sangat menggembirakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lomba lari dari bukit ini sampai penginapan kita?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuka suara.

Chanyeol melihat kearahnya. Dia selalu tak habis pikir dengan ide-ide absurd yang ada di otak wanita ini, "Bagaimana?" Baekhyun mendesak kali ini.

"Kita bukan anak sekolah dasar yang hobi berlari," ucap Chanyeol malas.

Baekhyun mendengus "Katakan saja kau takut kalahkan, Mr. Red."

"Aku? Kalah menghadapimu? Itu hanya mimpi."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lomba lari," Baekhyun mengucapkan dengan angkuh.

Chanyeol terlihat sedang berpikir, "Ada taruhannya?"

Kini istrinyalah yang terlihat berpikir, "10juta won?" Baekhyun memberikan ide.

"Aku tak perlu uangmu," kekehnya "kalau kau kalah kau harus merubah warna rambutmu menjadi sepertiku," tambahnya lagi.

Baekhyun memandang jijik, "Ew, itu mengerikan sekali."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan "Kau takutkan."

"Tidak mungkin! Baiklah, aku terima. Tetapi, kalau kau kalah.."

"Aku akan mengubah warna rambutku sama seperti warna rambut cokelat dekilmu itu," kekehnya, "tapi rasaku itu tak akan mungkin," tambahnya sambil menyeringai.

Baekhyun kembali mendengus, "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai sekarang. 1..2..3.."

Mereka mulai berlari menuruni bukit itu. Bukit itu benar-benar hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari penginapan mereka. Dalam sekejap saja mereka pasti akan sampai tepat di pintu penginapan berwarna merah bata itu. Namun, di tengah larinya Baekhyun merasa kehilangan kendali terhadap kecepatannya. Hal yang membuat ia semakin kehilangan kendali karena melihat Chanyeol sudah hampir sampai di depan pintu penginapan itu.

"Gosh!," Baekhyun berteriak saat ia benar-benar kehilangan kendalinya.

Dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol menarik tangannya. Saat itu juga tubuh Baekhyun jatuh ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Napas mereka memburu dengan cepat. Tangan Chanyeol masih dengan nyamannya memeluk pinggang istrinya itu. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapasenti saja. Pikiran Baekhyun mulai melayang kemana-mana. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Apa jadinya bila mereka sekarang lepas kendali. Baru saja memikirkan hal seperti itu, Chanyeol mulai merunduk. Kini bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Harum napas Chanyeol tercium jelas di penciuman Baekhyun. Jantung Baekhyun semakin berdegup kencang. Dan dalam hitungan detik bibir Chanyeol sudah menempel di bibirnya. Seperti terhipnotis Baekhyun hanya diam dan menikmati setiap gerakan yang dihasilkan bibir suaminya itu. Tangan Baekhyun mulai melingkari leher Chanyeol. Mulutnya juga sudah membuka memberikan akses untuk Chanyeol masuk ke dalamnya. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka. Napas mereka kembali memburu.

"Kau sudah siap dengan rambut barumu, Mrs. Red?" Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya.

Baekhyun hanya melongo, "Hah?" dengan bodoh hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeolmenyeringai, "Kau bukan hanya kehilangan kendali saat berlari tadi, tapi juga kehilangan kendali saat kucium tadi bukan?"

"Oh shit, Park!" dia mendorong pria dihadapannya itu dan berlari secepat kilat menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol hanya meraba bibirnya tadi dan mengendus wangi Jasmine dan vanila yang kini melekat di kemejanya. Sambil tersenyum ia ikut kembali ke kamar mereka.

..

You're wrong when it's a right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

(Hot and Cold – Katy Perry)

..

Setelah peristiwa ciuman kilat yang bergelora di depan penginapan saat mereka berlibur ke Lyon, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak saling bertegur sapa. Semua ini bukan keinginan mereka sebenarnya, tapi tuntutan ego masing-masinglah yang merunyamkan situasi. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengajak bertegur sapa. Sudah hampir tiga hari mereka hanya saling melihat tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun saat bertemu di rumah. Namun, hari ini adalah pengecualian. Mereka harus datang ke Kementerian untuk menghadiri sidang pembatalan pendeportasian Baekhyun.

Mereka datang secara terpisah ke Kementerian. Chanyeol harus menghadiri rapat mingguan perusahaannya sementara Baekhyun harus bertemu klien terbaru yang akan memakainya untuk pagelaran busana. Baekhyun sampai terlebih dahulu di Kementerian, dengan inisiatif tersendiri dia langsung menuju _Department of Law Enforcement_ tanpa menunggu Chanyeol yang belum menunjukkan kehadirannya. Sesampainya di lantai departemen yang ia tuju, dia melihat Minhyuk sedang berada di koridor itu.

"Hey," sapa Baekhyun pada mantan kekasihnya yang sedang membawa beberapa lembar berkas di tangannya.

Minhyuk yang sedari tadi tak memperhatikan sekitarnya terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun, "Oh hai, kau tampak.." ucapannya terhenti saat melihat ke arah kepala Baekhyun, "berbeda," tambahnya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memegang rambutnya, "Pasti karena warna rambutku, kan?"

Pria di hadapannya tertawa melihat wanita itu. Wanita yang ia pacari sekitar tiga bulan itu selalu tampil mempesona baginya. Apa pun yang ia kenakan selalu terlihat sangat indah dan cantik. Bahkan saat rambutnya berubah menjadi merah menyala seperti sekarang. Justru membuatnya tampil semakin menawan.

"Kau tetap cantik walaupun sedikit berbeda," ujar Minhyuk sambil menjentikan jarinya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pipi Baekhyun kontan bersemu merah saat mendengarnya, "Kau selalu pandai memuji," ujarnya ramah, "aku akan menghadiri persidangan kasus pendeportasianku," tambahnya lagi.

"Oh iya, kau akan resmi menjadi warga Korea sekarang. Bagaimana kabar suamimu?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah saat mendengar perkataan Minhyuk. _'Apa kabar suaminya?'_ Dia saja sudah tak bertegur sapa dengannya hampir tiga hari. Mana mungkin dia mengetahui kabar pria pirang itu, "Dia baik-baik saja, aku sedang menunggunya sekarang. Jadi, kapan kau akan menyusulku?"

"Menikah maksudmu?" tanya Minhyuk.

Dia mengangguk, "Bagaimana kalau aku menunggumu saja?"

Baekhyun langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Lelucon yang tak lucu baginya. Dia hanya diam tak sanggup merespon apa pun "Aku bercanda," kekeh Minhyuk.

Dia menghela napas lalu memukul tangan pria itu sambil tertawa, "Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Memangnya salah jika aku menunggumu?" tanya Minhyuk lagi.

"Ahn Minhyuk!"

Dan mereka berdua tertawa. Tertawa lepas seperti teman lama. Inilah salah satu sifat yang disukai Baekhyun dari lelaki di hadapannya ini. Kehangatan. Jangan pernah bandingkan Minhyuk dengan Chanyeol, pasti akan terbalik 180 derajat.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Chanyeol datang dan berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun.

Kontan mereka menghentikan tawa yang tadi sempat terbangun. Baekhyun menatap jengkel ke arah Chanyeol, "Kau terlambat," dengusnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan menarik Baekhyun mendekat padany,a "Meeting pagi ini mendadak diperpanjang, Love," ujarnya tersenyum manis.

Senyum palsu yang selalu ia perlihatkan ke seluruh khalayak ramai. Senyum yang selalu membuat orang lain berpikir tentang keindahan dan kebahagiaan yang dipancarkan dari pernikahan mereka.

"Kau mau memperkenalkan temanmu ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minhyuk yang menatap canggung pada pasangan di depannya.

Baekhyun kembali menatap kesal padanya. Tingkah angkuh dan sikapnya yang semena-mena membuat Baekhyun ingin meminjam pisau masak milik Kyungsoo dan memotongnya hidup-hidup saat ini juga.

"Aku rasa kau sudah mengenalnya, dia Ahn Minhyuk, teman kita saat masih di Kanghee dulu," jawab Baekhyun berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tak terpancing provokasinya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, "Sepertinya kita harus masuk sekarang, Love. Tak ada waktu lagi, kau tak mau memberi kesan buruk pada Nyonya. Kim, kan?"

"Kau benar," Baekhyun baru menyadarinya kalau mereka sebenarnya sudah terlambat beberapa menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Aku pergi dulu," ujar Baekhyun pada Minhyuk yang masih berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Minhyuk hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam pintu besar tempat pertemuan mereka di adakan.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Sidang ini tak seperti sidang-sidang yang biasa diadakan di Kementerian menyangkut kasus hukum kebanyakan. Berhubung kasus yang menimpa Baekhyun saat ini bukanlah kasus pidana jadi dalam sidang ini takkan dihadirkan hakim, jaksa, saksi, dan sebagainya sepeti pelengkap sidang pada umumnya. Sidang ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai pertemuan internal antara pasangan Park dengan Nyonya Kim dan beberapa pejabat migrasi Kementerian.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan langsung dipersilahkan duduk di kursi yang di persiapkan. Tak lama kemudian Heechul dan beberapa orang lainnya datang dan langsung duduk berhadapan dengan mereka. Baekhyun tampak tegang sementara Chanyeol terlihat santai. Terlalu santai bahkan.

"Selamat siang, Tuan dan Nyonya Park," sapa Heechul.

Pasangan itu hanya tersenyum tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, "Saya ingin mengucapkan selamat lagi atas pernikahan kalian," ujar Heechul lagi dengan sangat manis.

Chanyeol hampir muntah melihat kelakuan dari wanita tua di hadapannya ini. Terlihat seperti para penjilat yang selalu mengelilinginya di kantor.

"Terima kasih," balas Baekhyun sopan.

Sekesal apa punBaekhyun terhadap wanita paruh baya di hadapannya dia pasti akan bersikap sopan semaksimal mungkin.

"Jadi, langsung saja. Saya akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada masing-masing dari kalian. Ini hanya prosedur dari Kementerian saja, sama sekali tak bermaksud buruk," jelasnya.

Dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya "Untuk Tuan Park, saya ingin bertanya beberapa hal tentang istri Anda."

"Silahkan," jawabnya datar kemudian bersandar dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Apa saja yang anda ketahui tentang Nyonya Park dan apakah anda mengetahui tentang kasus pendeportasian yang menimpanya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Saya mengetahui segala tentangnya. Byun Baekhyun, anak tunggal dari pasangan dokter gigi yang kini telah wafat," ujarnya santai lalu tersenyum kembali saat menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat tegang, "lahir di China, 6 mei, dan saat ini usianya 24 tahun. Lulus dari Kanghee dengan nilai terbaik disusul denganku tentunya. Sekarang ia seorang model dan pemilik panti asuhan untuk anak-anak yatim piatu. Saya tentu tak perlu menceritakan hubungan percintaan kami, bukan?"

Heechul tersenyum, "Itu terserah Anda."

"Jika begitu saya tak akan menceritakannya, itu sangat pribadi," ucapnya santai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masalah pendeportasian ini, apakah Anda tahu?"

"Tentu saya tahu."

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Apakah pernikahan kalian ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang menimpa istri Anda?"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum tipis, "Tentu ada."

Baekhyun melotot saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, "Saya malah bersyukur dengan adanya kasus ini. Kasus ini membuat Baekhyun akhirnya mau menikahi saya," ujarnya sambil menyeringai pada Baekhyun.

"Apa alasan Nyonya Park tak mau menikahi anda sebelumnya?"

"Dia masih ingin mengejar karier dan pendidikannya, benarkan Love?" Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, "Lalu apakah saya merasa terpaksa menikah dengan Chanyeol?"

"Saya? Menyesal menikahinya? Itu tidak mungkin. Hanya dia yang paling mengerti saya, Nyonya Kim," jawab Baekhyun semanis mungkin.

Heechul kembali bertanya pada Baekhyun tentang apa saja yang ia ketahui tentang Chanyeol. Jawabannya hampir mirip dengan Chanyeol. Terlihat Heechul dapat menerima jawaban dari mereka berdua tanpa ada sedikit pun kecurigaan.

"Legalisasi kewarganegaraan Anda akan turun tiga bulan lagi, tapi apabila dalam jangka waktu enam bulan setelah itu kalian bercerai maka secara otomatis kewarganegaraan itu akan dicabut dan visa kunjungan anda ke Korea akan di blokir selama delapan tahun ke depan. Dan satu lagi, petugas dari migrasi akan sesekali berkunjung ke rumah anda untuk memantau apakah ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari kalian," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Apakah kita sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran.

"Tentu," jawab Heechul cepat.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kembali seperti pada awalnya, mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol melirik sedikit ke arah Baekhyun yang terus berjalan beriringan dengannya, "Kau masih menyukai Minhyuk?" tetiba Chanyeol bertanya.

Sontak Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menajam saat melihat Chanyeol yang kini berhenti tepat di sisinya, "Kau tak perlu tahu," ujarnya pedas.

"Aku berhak tahu," jawab Chanyeol datar sambil tetap menatap Baekhyun dengan intens.

Baekhyun kini menghela napas, "Setahuku hal itu sudah tertera jelas dalam kontrak kita bahwa kita tak boleh mencampuri kehidupan pribadi masing-masing," Baekhyun berkilah.

Chanyeol kini menyeringai kemudian mengerutkan dahinya, "Ini akan menjadi urusanku apabila kau terlihat begitu bahagia di depan umum bersama pria lain," Chanyeol semakin mendekati wajah Baekhyun.

Otomatis Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah, "Tapi itu hal pribadi," Baekhyun mendesis tepat beberapa senti dari wajah suaminya.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol bergerak maju dan membuat Baekhyun terperangkap diantara dinding dan tangan Chanyeol yang menghalanginya untuk bergerak, "Jika hal itu adalah hal pribadi, jangan tunjukkan itu di depan publik, istriku," ujarnya pelan.

Jantung Baekhyun langsung berdegup kencang. Dia dapat mencium setiap hela napas yang di hembuskan pria pirang di hadapannya sementara dia sama sekali tak dapat memberontak. Berteriak? Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Semua orang tahu mereka sudah menikah. Apa yang dipikirkan orang nanti? Pernikahan mereka tidak harmonis? Kemudian berita itu sampai ke telinga pihak migrasi dan kewarganegaraannya yang baru berumur seumur jagung itu terpaksa dibatalkan. Baekhyun langsung menggeleng.

"Menyingkirlah, Park!"

"Kau juga Park, dear," balas Chanyeol santai tanpa bergerak dari posisinya semula.

"Ekhem, Tuan dan Nyonya Park, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" suara wanita tua itu menginterupsi kami.

Chanyeol langsung mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum menatap Heechul, "Oh saya mengerti," jawab Heechul kepada dirinya sendiri, "gejolak pengantin baru," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami.

Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri. Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempat yang sama. Rasanya ingin sekali dia memotong motong pria Park itu.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Setelah menghadiri persidangan siang tadi mereka lalu berpisah. Baekhyun kembali ke kantor agensinya sedangkan Chanyeol meninjau proyeknya di Daejun.

Pernikahan mendadak yang dilangsungkan oleh pasangan Park muda itu mengundang banyak spekulasi. Ada segelintir orang yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun hanya memanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk kepentingan kasusnya belaka, walaupun itu sangat benar adanya. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun hanya ingin memiliki harta kekayaan Park. Hal yang paling membuat Baekhyun mendelik saat membacanya adalah kabar yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah terlanjur hamil. Dan semua tudingan itu selalu menyudutkan dirinya, sama sekali tak berita yang menyangkut tentang Chanyeol yang mencoba memanfaatkannya. Tetapi, jika ditanya dia peduli atau tidak. Jawabannya adalah 'tidak'. Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk memedulikan hal-hal itu. hal yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana mendapatkan kewarganegaraannya secara utuh, menghadapi Chanyeol selama setahun ke depan, dan berbaikan kembali dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Berbicara tentang berbaikan kembali dengan kedua sahabatnya, Baekhyun mendapatkan kabar gembira dari Yuri kemarin malam. Yuri mengundang dirinya lengkap dengan Chanyeol untuk datang ke bar milik Sehun nanti malam. Bukan hanya akan ada Yuri, Jenno dan Jongin saja, tapi semua sahabat Chanyeol lengkap dengan Jaemin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka akan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk pernikahan sahabatnya yang 'mendadak' ini. Hubungan antara Kim Jongin dengan Do Kyungsoo serta Lee Jenno dengan Kang Jaemin-lah yang menjadi jembatan koalisi dua asrama yang selalu bersitegang ini.

Sekitar pukul delapan malam Chanyeol sampai di kediaman mereka, sementara Baekhyun sudah sampai setengah jam lebih awal dari dirinya. Setelah pemotretan untuk sampul majalah _Vogue_ tadi sore, Baekhyun langsung kembali ke rumahnya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari teman-teman modelnya yang haus akan gosippernikahannya.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Kembali. Terdengar sayup-sayup gemercik air dari kamar mandi yang dilengkapi dengan harum Jasmine dan vanila, khas istrinya. Kontan Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Dia berharap agar Baekhyun tidak lagi keluar dari kamar mandi itu hanya dengan lilitan handuk dan rambut yang setengah basah. Dia bergegas untuk keluar dari kamar mereka agar semua yang ada di pikirannya tidak terwujud. Belum sempat ia keluar dari kamar itu, Baekhyun keluar dengan santai dari kamar itu. Kali ini rambutnya tidak basah. Rambutnya digulung ke atas yang membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos sangat jelas. Tetapi, khayalan Chanyeol tentang dirinya yang hanya menggunakan handuk terkabul juga. Untuk ke sekian kalinya dia menelan ludah.

Baekhyun terkejut saat melihatnya. Namun ekspresinya tidak sama dengan pertama kali Chanyeol memergokinya saat ia hanya memakai handuk untuk pertama kalinya. Saat ini ia hanya melihat Chanyeol kemudian dengan santai berjalan menuju _walk-in-closet_ -nya, "Jika kau ingin mandi, tunggulah beberapa saat lagi. Lantainya masih terlalu basah," ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak dari dalam _walk-in-closet_ itu.

Chanyeol melotot saat mendengarnya. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti tentang isi hati dari wanita ini. Baru tadi siang ia merengut lalu marah pada Chanyeol, tapi sekarang dia berbicara pada Chanyeol seakan-akan tak ada keributan kecil antara mereka, "Chanyeol-ah, kau mendengarku?" tanya Baekhyun yang hanya menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu geser _walking closet_ -nya.

"Hah? Iya aku mendengarmu," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali menghilang ke dalam _walking closet_. "Oh iya jangan lupa, kita ada janji jam sebelas di bar EXOGalaxy," Baekhyun kembali menjulurkan kepalanya tiba-tiba yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Kau mengejutkanku, sana pakai bajumu!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh "Kau ingatkan?"

"Iya ya, aku ingat."

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan merangkak ke kamar mandi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Terlalu lama berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Baekhyun dan membayangkannya membuka handuk kemudian mengganti bajunya membuat pikiran Chanyeol melayang kemana-mana. /gak jauh ya yeol, kkk/

Sekitar pukul setengah sebelas malam Baekhyun mulai mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Dia memakai baju sesederhana mungkin, versi dirinya. Hanya celana putih pendek dengan kemeja berbahan _chiffon_ cokelat muda dipadukan dengan _high heels_ yang berwarna senada dengan kemejanya. Rambut merahnya hanya diikat tinggi dengan beberapa anak rambut yang menjuntai membingkai cantik wajahnya. Dia sudah siap dan turun menuju ruang tengah untuk menunggu Chanyeol. Dia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol masih terbenam di dalam tumpukan berkas di ruang kerjanya, tapi dia salah. Dia mendapati Chanyeol tengah tertidur lumayan pulas di sofa ruang tengah mereka. Dengan ragu Baekhyun mendekati sosok itu. Dia mengamati pria di hadapannya itu. Dadanya naik turun teratur mengikuti ritme dari napasnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat damai, jauh dari kata arogan dan sombong.

"Sudah selesai memperhatikanku?" tanya Chanyeoldengan mata yang masih menutup.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya, "Kau tidak tidur?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa itu, "Aku tak mungkin bisa tidur di sofa ini," jawabnya angkuh, "kita pergi sekarang?"

Bakhyun mendengus "Ayo."

Mereka segera menuju EXOGalaxy Bar milik Sehun yang terletak di sekitar distrik Incheon. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dan masuk ke dalam lift, "Kita sedang gencatan senjata?" tanya Chanyeol memecahkan suasana.

Baekhyun menoleh padanya, "Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, "Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun padanya.

"Apa?"

"Celanamu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk kearah riseleting celana jeans milik Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, "Oh shit!" dia langsung berbalik untuk mengancingkan celananya.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya "Sudah selesai?" godanya

"Belum, kenapa ini keras sekali," keluh Chanyeol lumayan panik.

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, "Sini, biar kubantu."

Chanyeol menatap horor pada istrinya, "Aku tak akan memperkosamu," balas Baekhyun tertawa lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling berjongkok tepat di hadapan riseleting-nya sambil terus mencoba menaikkan riseleting celana Chanyeol yang tersangkut.

Dalam hati Baekhyun bersyukur karena Chanyeol memakai celana pendek lagi di dalam. Jika dia hanya memakai celana dalam biasa saja, wajah Baekhyun pasti langsung bersemu merah karena malu.

"Hati-hati," ucap Chanyeol was-was.

"Selesai!" seru Baekhyun gembira saat riseleting itu tak tersangkut lagi.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan pintu lift itu terbuka. Baekhyun melongo saat melihat Sehun yang berdiri mematung saat melihat keadaan mereka berdua. Chanyeol langsung berbalik badan dan merapikan celananya yang masih sedikit terbuka dan Baekhyun langsung bangun dari posisi jongkoknya. Wajah pengantin baru ini langsung berubah menjadi semerah udang rebus.

"Mate, kau seperti kehabisan tempat saja," kekeh Sehun yang disambut dengusan dari sahabatnya itu.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju _louge_ yang sudah di tempati oleh gerombolan alumni Kanghee itu. Yuri terlihat melambai pada mereka. Baekhyun menghela napas. _'Saatnya pertunjukkan'_ pikir Baekhyun. Kejutan yang tak diduganya adalah Jenno dan Jongin tersenyum padanya. Mereka berdiri dari sofa ungu tua itu kemudian memeluk sahabatnya itu, "Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi selamat atas pernikahanmu," ujar Jenno, "maafkan atas sifat kekanak-kanakanku."

"Selamat, Baekhyunie. Selamat menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan jerapah itu," ujar Jongin saat memeluknya.

"Aku dapat mendengarmu Kim," balas Chanyeol dari belakang Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun terharu.

"Wow, rambutmu berubah menjadi seperti...," pandangan Jongin beralih dari Baekhyub menuju Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Baekhyun langsung memegang rambutnya, "Hanya untuk beberapa hari."

"Sebulan, Love," koreksi Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar tampak seperti Park sejati, Baekkie," kekeh Yuri, "cantik dan membara," kekehannya berubah menjadi tawa yang diikuti hampir semua temannya.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun, "Dia kalah taruhan, setelah empat minggu rambut cokelat tercantik yang pernah aku lihat di muka bumi ini akan kembali ke wujud semulanya," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu menyikut rusuk Chanyeol, "Sakit!" Chanyeol berteriak yang langsung menyita semua mata, "Sakit, Love," tambah Chanyeol buru-buru.

"Kalian menjijikkan," ujar Kris yang masih bersilang kaki di sofa dengan nyaman.

Sehun terkekeh, "Mengertilah Wu, mereka masih pengantin baru," Sehun mengerling pada mereka berdua yang dibalas dengan seringaian dari Chanyeol.

"Duduklah!" seru Jaemin.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di sofa berseberangan dengan Jenno dan Jaemin. Mereka semua duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang. Baekhyun duduk berdampingan dengan Chanyeol sementara Jenno dan Jaemin berada di seberang mereka. Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di sisi kirinya dan kelompok single yaitu Sehun, Kris, dan Yuri, berada di sisi kanan mereka.

Pelayan bar ini mulai berdatangan membawakan berbagai macam minuman. Mulai dari _Vodka_ Original, _Vodkatini_ , _Kamikaze_ , _Martini_ , dan masih banyak lainnya tergantung dari pesanan mereka.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau kalah bertaruh apa, Baekkie?" tanya Yuri setelah menenggak _Martini_ Lychee-nya.

"Kalah lomba lari," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Semua mata langsung menatapnya tak percaya, "Maksudmu lomba lari di ranjang?" goda Sehun yang membangkitkan tawa teman-temannya.

"Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun berseru.

"Apa aku salah? Tadi saja kalian seperti kehabisan tempat sampai-sampai lift bar-ku...,"

"Oh Sehun!" kini Chanyeol yang menginterupsi mulut Sehun yang meluap seperti ember bocor.

"Kalian melakukan _quickie_ di lift?" tanya Jenno tak percaya.

"Lee Jenno!"

Kris melihat jahil pada pasangan itu, "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di lift tadi, Sehun-ah," ucapnya bersemangat.

"Nanti saja," kekeh Sehun.

"Setelah itu ceritakan padaku," sambar Kyungsoo.

"Padaku juga," Jaemin tak mau kalah.

"Kau harus menceritakan padaku," ujar Jenno dari pundak pacarnya itu.

Jaemin melihat Jenno dan menjawil pipinya, "Tentu."

"Kau harus menceritakan padaku juga," kini Jongin yang berujar pada tunangannya.

Yuri mendengus, "Kalian semua penggosip. Hay, Nyonya Park! Kau harus menceritakan padaku secara eksklusif nanti," Yuri berujar serius.

"Kalau kami penggosip, kau disebut apa Kwon Yuri?" ujar Jongin kemudian tertawa.

Mereka kembali tertawa bersama. Seperti sahabat lama. Tertawa seakan-akan mereka berteman sejak awal bersekolah di Kanghee. Seperti tidak ada dua tembok asrama yang biasa menghalangi mereka. Perbincangan mulai mengalir dari kapan mereka berpacaran yang dijawab dengan penuh kebohongan oleh mereka berdua sampai pose-pose mesra mereka saat berbulan madu di Lyon beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Baekhyun-ah," ucap Kris mengagetkannya.

"Ya?"

Kris menyeringai pada Sehun sesaat, "Sebagai istri dari Chanyeol kau harus tahu tentang kesukaannya kan?"

Baekhyun langsung memiliki perasaan yang buruk saat mendengarnya, "Begitu juga dengan kau, Yeol," tambah Kris lagi, "bagaimana kalau kita semua tes tingkat kecocokan mereka?"

Mereka saling berpandangan, "Setuju," Yuri duluan angkat suara.

Dan mereka semuanya menyetujuinya, "Baiklah, pertama kau Yeol. Apa makanan favorit istrimu?"

"Tomat buah," ujar Chanyeol tanpa harus berpikir.

Baekhyun melongo menatapnya. Padahal dia sama sekali tak pernah memberitahu Chanyeol tentang cemilan kesukaannya itu, "Benarkah itu?" tanya Kris.

"Benar," Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hey kalian, apakah jawabannya benar?" tanya Sehun memastikan kepada sahabat-sahabat Baekhyun. Dan nereka hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang giliran aku bertanya," celetuk Yuri, "apa warna favorit suamimu?"

Baekhyun sedikit menoleh ke Chanyeol yang hanya menyeringai menatapnya. Kini ia sedikit mengerutkan dahi "Maroon," jawabnya santai.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Yuri

"Tepat," jawab Chanyeol menenggak _Kamikaze Shot_ -nya kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan, _'kau tahu dari mana?_ '

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu dan meminum _lemonade_ yang terisi di gelas cantik tepat di hadapannya.

Yuri mengerucutkan bibirnya "Bagaimana, Tuan Oh? Apakah itu benar?"

"Mereka memang pasangan suami istri sejati," kekeh Sehun

"Aku kira kau hanya menyukai hijau saja," ucap Jenno yang membetulkan posisi duduknya karena Jaemin ingin bersandar di bahunya.

Kris yang kini angkat bicara, "Dulu kukira dia juga menyukai warna hijau itu, tapi aku salah. Baekhyun memberikan banyak pengaruh padanya."

Baekhyun langsung tersedak saat mendengarnya. Memberikan banyak pengaruh? Sakit jiwa. Mereka saja baru kenal dan dekat secara intens seperti sekarang karena kasus bodoh yang menimpa mereka berdua.

Chanyeol merogoh celananya dan mengambil satu bungkus rokok lalu mengambil satu dan menghisapnya. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat melongo olehnya. Dia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol seorang perokok, "Kau merokok?" tanya Baekhyun pelan setengah terkejut.

"Di beberapa kesempatan," jawabnya santai sambil terus mengebulkanasap dari mulutnya.

Kini Sehun dan Kris yang memandang heran pada Baekhyun dihadapannya, "Kau tak tahu dia merokok?" tanya Sehun menyelidik.

"Kau menyembunyikan kebiasaan burukmu, mate? Dan baru mengeluarkannya saat kau sudah mengikatnya secara resmi?" kini Kris yang berujar dengan nada yang dibuat-buat secara berlebihan.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, "Pintar," balasnya lalu mengerling pada Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal melihat asap yang mengepul di hadapannya.

Jongin tampak bangkit dan membantu Kyungsoo berdiri, "Kami pulang duluan," ujar Jongin, "sudah terlalu malam, tidak baik buat si kecil," tambahnya lagi sambil mengusap perut Kyungsoo yang terlihat mulai membuncit dengan mata berbinar.

"Baiklah," hampir semua alumni Kanghee itu mengucapkannya.

Mereka pamit dan langsung keluar dari bar itu.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan," ucap Sehun, "bagaimana kalau kalian harus menjawabnya dengan spontan?"

"Setuju!" seru Yuri.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan sambil terus berharap sahabat mereka tak menanyakan hal-hal aneh.

Sehun menyeringai menatap pasangan fenomenal ini,"Kapan kalian pertama kali _make out_?"

Mereka langsung mendelik saat mendengarnya. Kapan? Bahkan mereka saja tak tahu. Atau lebih tepatnya, TAK PERNAH.

"Ayo jawab," desak Jenno sambil tertawa saat mendengarnya.

"Itu privasi," Baekhyun membela diri.

"Yeol?" kini Jaemin ikut memanas-manasi.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Bila istriku berkata privasi, artinya itu privasi," ujarnya pelan dan santai sambil menyeringai pada Baekhyun.

"Apakah saat kalian masih di Kanghee?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Kris!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Mereka semua tertawa, "Itu berarti benar," kekeh Kris, "kalian harus dihukum kalau begitu karena tak mau menjawab," Kris menambahkan lalu melambaikan tangan pada pelayan yang sibuk mondar-mandir, "bawakan kami dua gelas bir ukuran terbesar ."

Saat gelas-gelas itu sudah tiba di meja Baekhyun syok melihatnya. Ukurannya yang sangat besar membuatnya terlihat hampir mirip seperti ember ketimbang gelas, "Kalian harus menghabiskannya," ujar Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tak mungkin menghabiskannya," tolak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatapnya, "Aku ada pemotretan besok pagi," ujar Baekhyun memelas

"Aku saja yang menghabiskannya," Chanyeol berujar santai.

Saat tangannya akan meraih pegangan gelas itu Baekhyun dengan cepat menahannya, "Kau gila?"

"Tenang saja," desis Chanyeol

" Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun sedikit membentaknya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat peduli akan kesehatan Chanyeol. Apa pun yang ia lakukan seharusnya tak berpengaruh apa pun bagi Baekhyun. Seharusnya. Tetapi, tidak kali ini.

"Hukuman yang lain saja," ujar Baekhyun pada teman-temannya itu sambil masih menahan tangan Chanyeol.

Mereka semua tampak berpikir, "Cium suamimu di hadapan kami," celoteh Yuri, "anggap saja ini ciuman kalian saat pernikahan. Berhubung kami tak melihatnya waktu itu, jadi kami harus melihatnya sekarang."

"Ya, hitung-hitung kapan lagi bisa melihat pasangan yang paling kontroversi se-jagat raya berciuman," kekeh Kris.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya menggeleng lalu Baekhyun hanya tersenyum iblis penuh arti saat menatapnya, "Baiklah."

Chanyeol mendelik mendengar dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Semua temannya sontak bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Bahkan Jenno yang awalnya menolak pernikahan ini turut bersuka cita melihat kegilaan pasangan ini, "Harus terlihat bergairah," goda Jaemin.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu menyeringai. Chanyeol sama sekali tak tahu apa yang ia rencanakan, "Relaks, dear," ujar Baekhyun saat menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi Chanyeol kemudian menariknya ke dalam ciumannya.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan harum tubuh istrinya itu. Harum tubuh yang selalu mengusiknya. Campuran Jasmine dan vanila yang walaupun terdengar aneh tapi merupakan percampuran keharuman yang sangat dahsyat. Mereka mulai larut di dalam ciuman itu. Berawal dari ciuman yang sangat biasa kini terlihat sangat bergairah. Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Baekhyun dan menyelusupkan jari-jarinya ke rambut yang di ikat tinggi itu dan mengakibatkan ikatan rapi itu berantakan seketika, Baekhyun membiarkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, namun saat Chanyeol ikut membuka mulutnya dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya lalu tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol yang terengah-engah, "Kau juga kehilangan kendali saat bersamaku, apa kita sudah impas?" bisiknya di telinga Chanyeol yang semakin membuat wajah Chanyeolmerah semerah tomat yang selalu di santap Baekhyun.

"Wow, kalian benar-benar pasangan yang bisa on dimana saja! Pantas kalian sampai melakukannya di lift tadi," ujar Sehun bersemangat.

"Oh Sehun!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun, aku kira kau hanya berpura-pura," Chanyeol langsung memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Kris.

Sehun kini terkekeh, "Aku kira kau akan menikah dengan Krystal."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi sambil merapikan rambutnya. 'Krystal? Siapa dia?' batinnya.

" _Dallas_ maksudmu?" tanya Jaemin yang bangkit dari sandaran Jenno sambil menenggak _Vodaktini_.

"Yep."

Baekhyun semakin bingung, "Siapa Krystal?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Kau juga tak menceritakannya, mate?" tanya Kris.

"Diam, Wu," balas Chanyeol dingin.

Kini Baekhyun terdiam. 'Siapa sebenarnya Krystal yang mereka sebut?' batin Baekhyun. _Dallas_? Itu sama sekali tak asing di telinganya. Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menjalar tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan kiri tangannya. Permainan sudah selesai.

"Aku harus pulang," ujarnya tiba-tiba kemudian mengambil tas dan bangkit dari sofa ungu itu.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya, "Kau mau ke mana?"

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah 180 derajat saat melihat Chanyeol, "Aku ada pemotretan pagi, kau bersenang-senanglah," ujarnya cepat lalu melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, "Bye, semua."

Chanyeol hanya melongo dan langsung mengambil jas-nya untuk mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki taksi untuk kembali ke rumah. Chanyeol pergi tanpa pamit yang langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya tanpa pamit.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Sehun.

"Akan terjadi perang lagi," Kris menambahkan.

Jenno membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "Aku yakin mereka sudah dewasa," ujarnya santai, "kita pulang?" tanyanya pada Jaemin.

"Ayo, aku sangat mengantuk," jawab Jaemin lalu mengecup cepat Jenno.

Setelah mereka meninggalkan bar itu. Sehun dan Kris saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa, "Nasib kita miris sekali," kekeh Sehun.

"Kita harus segera mencari pasangan jika tak mau mati iri," balas Kris lalu menenggak bir yang ia pesankan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tadi.

"Kalian melupakanku," sela Yuri.

Kedua pria itu menatap Yuri kemudian mengangkat masing-masing gelas mereka, "Hidup lajang!"

Mereka terbahak-bahak dan menghabiskan malam dengan bergelas-gelas bir.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Rumah mereka tampak sepi. Biasanya Baekhyun akan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa terlebih dahulu sebelum ia membersihkan dirinya darimanapun dia kembali. Kali ini tidak. Chanyeol melihat ruang tengah yang kosong. Begitu juga dengan dapur. Chanyeol langsung naik ke kamar. Benar saja. Terdengar suara air yang dihasilkan keran dari wastafel kamar mandi mereka. Chanyeol hanya duduk diam sambil menunggu Baekhyun selesai menggunakan kamar mandi itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun keluar dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_ hitam miliknya. Dia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol sudah duduk di ranjangnya. Dengan santai ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol tanpa sepatah kata pun. Baru saja ia mau menarik salah satu dari pintu ganda kamar mereka tangan Chanyeol langsung menghentikannya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah serius.

Baekhyun melihatnya dengan wajah datar, "Tak ada," balasnya singkat, "jadi minggir, aku mau tidur," sebelum dia berhasil keluar lagi-lagi Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Ranjangmu disini, Istriku," ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ranjang kosong di sampingnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Aku tak ingin tidur di ranjang itu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dingin, "Katakan apa yang salah? Kau aneh! Apa maksudmu dengan pergi begitu saja seperti tadi? Katamu kau ingin menunjukkan betapa bahagianya kita di hadapan teman-temanmu."

"Siapa Krystal?" tanya Baekhyun melotot menatap Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Chanyeol cepat.

"Tadi kau menginterogasiku dengan Minhyuk!"

Chanyeol tertawa lalu kembali serius, "Kita tak mencampuri hubungan masing-masing, bukan?"

"Ohya? Tadi siang yang menyuruhku untuk tak tertawa lepas di hadapan pria lain? Tapi kini teman-temanmu menyebut wanita bernama Krystal di hadapan teman-temanku. Dan sekarang kau katakan ini bukan urusanku? Kau yang aneh!" Baekhyun berteriak tepat dihadapannya.

"Byun!"

"Aku Park sekarang!"

Chanyeol yang sangat terlihat menahan emosinya mendorong Baekhyun ke dinding kamar mereka, "Jika kau Park, bersikaplah selayaknya Park! Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti monyet gila," desis Chanyeol.

Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Napas Baekhyun kembali memburu, "Minggir," ucap Baekhyun pelan yang masih terus menikmati harum napas Chanyeol di wajahnya.

"Kau cemburu kan?"

"Kau gila!" Baekhyun mencoba mendorong Chanyeol tapi hasilnya nihil.

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung melumat dengan ganas bibir ranum istrinya. Baekhyun meronta dan berusaha mendorong Chanyeol. Tapi tubuhnya seakan-akan mengatakan untuk tetap menerima setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Suaminya masih melumat dengan ganas bibirnya. Seperti terlalu lelah untuk memberontak Baekhyun menyerah. Dia menyambut mulut Chanyeol yang sudah terbuka sejak tadi, membiarkan lidahnya melesak masuk. Tangan Chanyeol mulai menginvasi ke setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Jari-jarinya telah sampai di leher Baekhyun. Leher yang selama ini membuatnya selalu menelan ludah. Baekhyun-pun sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk memberi akses pada bibir Chanyeol yang sudah sampai di lehernya. Dia mulai mencium, menghisap, dan menggigitnya dengan lembut yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengeluarkan sedikit lenguhan. Sebelah kakinya sudah terangkat dan melingkar nyaman di bokong Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan ia menyusuri tubuh Baekhyun dan sampai pada puncak dadanya. Terasa sekali ada yang menegang di balik jubah handuk wanita yang sekarang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan dirinya. Chanyeol membimbing istrinya ke tempat tidur dan mendorong lalu menimpanya dengan sedikit seringaian.

"Kita akan melakukan hubungan seks?" tanya Baekhyun disela bibir Chanyeol yang kembali melumat bibirnya.

Chanyeol mendengus saat mendengarnya, "Apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan?" balasnya saat tangannya sudah menyingkap jubah mandi itu dan merasakan celana dalam renda milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong sedikit tubuh Chanyeol, "Apa tidak melanggar kontrak?"

"Tidak ada di dalam kontrak," ujar Chanyeol santai sambil terus membuka ikatan jubah itu dan langsung memasukkan puting yang sudah mengeras itu ke mulut.

Baekhyun mulai mendesah seketika, "Chanyeol!"

"Apa lagi?" balasnya kesal.

"Kau mabuk?" tanya Baekhyun disela kegiatan mereka.

"Tidak."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Oke, ayo kita lakukan," ujarnya cepat.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi," kekeh Chanyeol.

Kini tubuh Chanyeol perlahan-lahan menuruninya sambil tetap mencium setiap lekuk yang ada pada tubuh Baekhyun. Dia sampai pada tubuh bagian bawah istrinya. Dengan cekatan ia melepaskan celana dalam yang masih menutupinya. Dia mulai memainkan lidahnya di daerah itu. Semakin cepat dan semakin lihai. Baekhyun gelagapan menghadapinya. Dia semakin merenggangkan kakinya memberikan akses yang luas pada Chanyeol. Suaminya hanya tersenyum dan mulai memainkan lidahnya kembali.

"Aaahh," desah Baekhyun dibalik napasnya yang memburu.

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang ia gunakan sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Kau siap?" goda Chanyeol yang sudah mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sudah sangat siap untuk menerima dirinya.

Baekhyun mendengus dan langsung menarik Chanyeol ke dalam ciumannya, "Wow, aku tak tahu kalau kau sehebat ini di ranjang," godanya lagi di telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau tak perlu tahu banyak tentangku," balas Baekhyun, "masukkan sekarang," perintah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya dan langsung meluruskan keinginan istrinya itu. Dia memulainya dengan sangat lembut. Perlahan tapi sangat pasti. Chanyeol mulai memompa tubuhnya. Terdengar lenguhan dari kedua mulut mereka. Sambil terus mengatur ritme yang ada, tangan Chanyeol juga tetap sibuk bermain di dada Baekhyun yang semakin membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang.

"Semakin cepat, Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Sabar, dear," Chanyeolsemakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aaaarh..aaaah," desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menambah kecepatannya.

Mereka sama-sama mendesah. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan Baekhyun. Tangannya masih sibuk meremas selimut, kemudian beralih ke punggung Chanyeol, dan apa pun yang bisa ia jangkau. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol ambruk di samping Baekhyun dengan napas terengah-engah. Mereka menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh yang sudah bebas dari selembar kain. Mereka menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar sambil terus mengatur napas.

"Shit! Aku baru saja bercinta denganmu," umpat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai dan kembali mencium bibir istrinya, " _Second round_?"

...

.

.

To be continued

.

.

…

Rabu, 26 April 2017

Dan ketika ngetik ini sambil senyum senyum sendiri/.\ Pengantin baru akhirnya… untung dikontrak gak ada larangan untuk saling Uuh Aah Uuh Aah

Akhirnya punya cover buat ff ini, kalian bisa lihat, jadi ya, bisa bayangin lah muka mukanya gimana kkkk.

Untuk yang review tentang ' _labu'_ dan ' _trauma manor_ ', terimakasih udah ngasih tahu, seperti yang aku tulis diatas, aku minta kalian untuk baca kembali dua chap sebelumnya karena ya, ada beberapa yang aku edit. Dan pertanyaan kenapa aku gak nyoba ini dengan YAOI, jawabannya adalah, karena itu akan merubah konflik cerita yang aku remake ini. Jujur, pas awal aku coba ngetik dengan BoyxBoy, tapi ternyata itu gak berhasil bahkan sebelum aku selesain chap awal, alasannya adalah, karena banyak banget perubahan dan inti cerita jadi sedikit berubah dan aku juga gak dapetin feelnya pas rubah ke YAOI.

Makasih untuk yang udah review, follow dan favorite story ini.

Btw, untuk yang nunggu _"I'm Sorry"_ maaf ya, seharusnya aku update itu hari ini, tapi karena belum begitu yakin yaa begitulah/.\

Oke, sekian.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

# **Empat**

.

.

One mile to every inch of

Your skin like porcelain

One pair of candy lips and

Your bubblegum tongue, uh uh uh

(Your Body Is A Wonderland – John Mayer)

.

.

...

Terbangun dengan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari pinggangnya merupakan hal yang sangat baru sekaligus luar biasa bagi Baekhyun. Sampai tadi malam, dia tak pernah berpikir akan menghabiskan malam dengan bercinta yang sangat luar biasa menakjubkan. Baekhyun meraih jam yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Masih pukul 6 pagi. Dia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang dengan begitu kokoh terlingkar di pinggangnya. Perlahan tapi pasti dia menarik selembar selimut putih untuk kemudian berjinjit ke kamar mandi.

Pancuran air sudah menyala. Setelah mengatur tingkat kehangatan air mandinya, Baekhyun memasuki bilik kaca itu. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menyabuni tubuhnya sambil sedikit berdendang. Tak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang ia dendangkan. Hanya gumaman lagu yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang secara mengejutkan di hadapannya.

Baekhyun langsung menutupi bagian atas dan bawah tubuhnya yang terekspos tanpa sehelai benang pun, "Keluar kau! Kau tak lihat aku sedang mandi!"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan, "Apa yang membuatmu malu? Semalam kau sama sekali pasrah terhadapku."

Wajah Baekhyun kontan bersemu merah. Tadi malam sama sekali tak direncanakan olehnya. Semua bagian tubuh Baekhyun ikut berkonspirasi bersama Chanyeol tadi malam, sementara sekarang akal sehatnya sudah kembali normal. Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke dalam bilik mandi itu dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun panik saat melihat Chanyeol masuk tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Membantumu mandi mungkin," jawab Chanyeol santai yang langsung membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekapnya lembut dari belakang.

Pria itu langsung memberikan serangan cumbuan di sekitar leher istrinya itu. Hanya butuh satu malam untuk mengetahui bagian tubuh mana saja yang merupakan titik-titik sensitif Baekhyun. Saat lidahnya mulai bermain di tempat itu Baekhyun mulai mengerang. Dengan lihai Chanyeol mencium, menggigit lembut, dan menjilatnya. Terdengar erangan pelan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berada di bahu Baekhyun ikut bergerak turun hingga sampai ke lengan atasnya. Dia mengusap secara perlahan. Tangan santunya lagi mulai menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Baekhyun, sesaat dia sampai di bokong wanita itu kemudian meremasnya pelan yang berakhir di daerah sekitar pangkal paha istrinya. Dia bermain-main disana. Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan serangannya. Kepalanya mendorong ke belakang dan bersandar nyaman di bahu Chanyeol.

"Siapa tadi yang sok menolak?" goda Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin memerah.

Puncak dada Baekhyun semakin mengeras saat tangan Chanyeol bermain disana. Dengan lembut Chanyeol membelainya dari belakang. Perlahan-perlahan ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya. Dia langsung melumat rakus bibir Baekhyun yang basah. Mereka berciuman di bawah pancuran air. Kaki Baekhyun mulai meleleh menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Dia merenggangkan kakinya untuk memberikan akses sesuka hati pada Chanyeol. Dengan mengejutkan suaminya berhenti dan melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan nakal. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan begitu saja. Baekhyun melongo dibuatnya, "Aku belum selesai," ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol kembali dan langsung menggendong Baekhyun menuju ranjang mereka. Dia mendorong Baekhyun keranjang dengan pelan. Dan dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di atas tubuh istrinya sambil tersenyum, "Aku juga belum selesai hanya saja aku tahu kau lebih menyukai melakukannya di ranjang dibandingkan dengan kamar mandi tadi."

Baekhyun mendelik saat mendengarnya, "Tak perlu kau jawab," saat Baekhyun akan membuka mulutnya yang dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol sudah membungkam dengan mulutnya.

"Sekarang," ujar Baekhyun disela erangannya.

"Sabar," balas Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

Terdengar suara bel pintu yang memenuhi ruangan, Seperti tak ingin diganggu mereka terus melanjutkan kegiatan yang baru saja mereka mulai tadi. Tapi,

Suara bel itu terus berbunyi.

"Shit! Siapa yang pagi-pagi seperti ini datang bertamu?!" umpat Chanyeol.

"Keluar sana," Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol saat ia akan kembali mencumbunya.

Chanyeol mendelik padanya, "Kita belum selesai," balas Chanyeol setengah kesal.

"Cepat buka," kini Baekhyun benar-benar mendorongnya.

Dengan malas Chanyeol mengambil celana pendeknya dan langsung keluar dari kamar. Sepanjang menuruni tangga ia terus mengumpat pada orang yang baru saja menginterupsi kegiatan pagi barunya. Dia sedikit membetulkan rambutnya yang pasti sangat acak-acakan sekarang.

Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia meraba nakas untuk mengambil _hair dryer_ guna mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah karena serangan mendadak Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasang kuping lebar-lebar, tak ada sama sekali suara dari bawah. Mungkin saja tamu mereka sudah menghilang. Dengan masih melilitkan selimut tipis putih tanpa perlu memakai jubah mandinya Baekhyun keluar dari kamar untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Chanyeol," panggilnya dari atas sambil berusaha mengintip ke bawah.

Tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu dan langsung berasumsi tamu mereka telah pulang. karena sudah keluar dari kamar dan haus melanda tenggorokannya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke dapur. Baekhyun dapat melihat rambut merah Chanyeol yang hampir sama merahnya dengan rambutnya sekarang menyembul dari ruang tengah.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" ujar Baekhyun yang hendak menghampiri Chanyeol.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang berada di ruang tengah mereka, "Nyonya Kim?"

Baekhyun melongo melihat wanita paruh baya itu sudah berada di ruang tengahnya pagi-pagi seperti ini. Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan raut wajah _'pakai bajumu'_ saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya terlilit selimut tidur mereka.

"Sepertinya saya mengganggu aktivitas kalian?" kekeh pelan Heechul.

"Ya sepertinya begitu," balas Chanyeol enteng yang langsung mendapat sikutan dari Baekhyun.

"Maafkan saya kalau begitu," balasnya langsung.

"Saya permisi sebentar," Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju tangga dan secepat kilat masuk ke kamar mereka dan memakai jubah tidurnya tak lupa ia membawakan atasan piyama Chanyeol. Entah dari mana pria itu berasal, tapi ia sangat nyaman berhadapan dengan orang banyak meskipun sedang bertelanjang dada.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun turun dengan keadaan yang lebih layak dari sebelumnya lalu menyodorkan atasan piyama itu pada suaminya. Dia membuat teh untuk Heechul lalu ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Jadi kedatangan saya pagi ini sama sekali tak ada tujuan khusus."

Pasangan itu beradu pandang, "Hanya ingin melihat kehidupan pernikahan kalian saja," ucapnya sok manis sambil menyesap tehnya, "boleh saya melihat-lihat rumah kalian?"

"Tentu," jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Heechul memulainya dari halaman belakang mereka yang luas lengkap dengan _gazebo_ yang tidak terlalu besar untuk bersantai. Tur itu beralih ke dapur yang sama sekali belum pernah disentuh Baekhyun kecuali untuk membuat minuman atau mengambil piring. Setelah menjelajahi bagian bawah rumah mereka Heechul bergerak ke lantai dua rumah ini. Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa di kamar mereka terdapat dua ranjang yang terpisah. Dia langsung terlihat panik dan ingin langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" bisik Chanyeol tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari gerak-gerik Heechul.

"Ada dua ranjang di kamar kita," jawab Baekhyun yang juga ikut berbisik.

"Bereskan sekarang," Chanyeol langsung mendorong Baekhyun menjauh darinya.

"Anda mau ke mana Nyonya Park?" tanya Heechul pada Baekhyun yang sudah berbalik menuju kamar.

Baekhyun kikuk menanggapinya, "Saya akan ke kamar kami sebentar," balas Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kita sama-sama saja melihat kamar kalian," Heechul memberi tanggapan yang sontak membuat jantung pasangan ini berdegup kencang.

Apa yang akan terjadi bila nenek lampir ini tahu ada dua ranjang di kamar mereka? Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan perhatian pejabat migrasi Kementerian ini, "Sebenarnya istri saya hanya ingin sedikit membereskan kamar kami sebelum anda melihatnya," ucap Chanyeol tenang.

Heechul mengerutkan alisnya, "Saya harap anda mengerti bahwa kami masih pengantin baru. Keadaan Baekhyun saat pertama kali anda menemuinya pagi ini rasanya dapat menjawab mengapa ia perlu sedikit membenahi kamar kami," jelas Chanyeol.

Kali ini Baekhyun sangat bersyukur menikahi pria bermulut sangat manis seperti Chanyeol. Heechul mengangguk dan Baekhyun langsung kembali ke kamar mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengambil pakaian serta benda apa pun yang berserakan dilantai dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor, lalu dengan kekuatan penuh ia mendorong ranjang yang terpisah dan merapikan seprai seadanya. Tur itu berlanjut di kamar mereka. Heechul benar-benar meneliti setiap barang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Tak ada yang mencurigakan, kan?" ujar Chanyeol.

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalian tak punya foto pernikahan?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kontan menelan ludah. Mereka saling berhadapan dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Dan seperti biasanya Chanyeol-lah yang dapat menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari segala kebohongan yang mereka bangun.

"Masih tertinggal di Manor, belum sempat kami bawa," ujarnya santai, "ada lagi yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

"Saya rasa cukup."

Setelah serangan fajar itu berakhir, Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Chanyeol hanya memandanginya dari ambang pintu, "Kita akan melanjutkannya?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih bersedekap.

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng, "Kau yang tadi tak mau buru-buru. Sekarang aku harus segera ke lokasi pemotretan," Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan ke _walking closet_ -nya.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap dan selesai mematut dirinya di cermin Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol yang duduk santai di meja pantri dengan segelas kopi di hadapannya.

"Aku pergi," kini Baekhyun pamit pada Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada bibirnya, "Kau harus membayarnya malam ini."

"Lihat nanti," Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu dan menghilang ke dalam perapian.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Hari-hari mereka dilanjutkan dengan segala macam adu argumentasi, cekcok hebat dan selalu di perbaiki dengan bercinta. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membahas apa maksud dari semua aktivitas mereka saat ini. Hal yang mereka tahu bila tak ada pihak yang dirugikan dari semua ini, berarti semuanya sah-sah saja. Toh mereka sudah menikah. Ya walau hanya sekadar kontrak tetap saja menikah, jadi tak ada hal yang tabu dari semua kegiatan mereka, bukan? Lagi pula hanya saat mereka bercinta sajalah tak perlu ada adu argumen dan tegang otot wajah. Kebersamaan mereka saat ini juga menguntungkan. Mereka dapat lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Meskipun pernikahan mereka tidak didasari oleh cinta setidaknya sikap saling memahami pasangan sangat dibutuhkan dalam suatu hubungan.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun tahu mengapa Chanyeol tak mau menempati penthouse-nya yang terletak di Gangnam. Setiap pagi Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan diri untuk lari pagi di sekitar kediaman mereka dan hal itu tak mungkin ia lakukan di sekitar penthouse milik Baekhyun. Terlalu banyak _paparazi_. Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang kini mengetahui kebiasaan-kebiasaan suaminya, tapi Chanyeol juga tahu semua kebisaan Baekhyun. Istrinya itu sangat terobsesi dengan kebersihan dan kerapian. Tak ada satu pun barang yang boleh tergeletak selain di tempatnya. Tidak hanya itu, Baekhyun juga memiliki _fobia_ terhadap ruang gelap. Setidaknya gencatan senjata yang rutin mereka lakukan setiap malam itu membawa banyak dampak baik bagi kehidupan sandiwara rumah tangganya.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

 _EXOGalaxy_ Bar

Sehun tengah meracik minuman untuk menjadi menu terbaru di bar-nya. Siang tadi ia mendapatkan bahan baku baru dari salah satu pegawainya. Pegawainya itu membawakan sebotol air fermentasi yang ia dapatkan dari seseorang temannya yang bekerja sebagai peneliti dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah lulusan dari Kanghee, jadi tak ada alasan untuk mencurigainya sebagai penjahat. Setelah diteliti ulang oleh Sehun untuk melihat apakah ada racun serta menghitung kadar alkohol yang terkandung di dalamnya hasilnya adalah nihil. Air itu bersih dari racun serta memiliki kadar alkohol yang pas untuk menjadi bahan baku pembuatan minumannya.

Bar terlihat sedang ramai oleh pengunjung. Akhir pekan seperti ini, pasti para kaum muda pergi untuk menikmati malam mereka. _EXOGalaxy_ merupakan satu dari banyak bar bergengsi di kalangan masyarakat Korea yang menjadi tujuan mereka, terutama para pengusaha dan pejabat. Sehun sedari tadi sibuk membuatkan pesanan para pengunjung. Tidak sepeti biasanya, Sehun sudah sangat jarang untuk turun lagi meracik minuman untuk para tamunya. Tetapi, malam ini berbeda. Dia sangat bersemangat untuk membuat minuman dari bahan baku baru untuk para pengunjungnya.

"Buatkan aku satu minuman spesial yang kau miliki," ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang terlihat seperti sinar bulan itu pada Sehun.

Si empunya bar hanya melirik padanya, "Aku seperti tak asing melihatmu," jawab Sehun saat melihat wanita di hadapannya.

"Bila kau bersekolah di Kanghee mungkin saja," balas wanita itu sedikit tersenyum padanya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau mau mencoba sesuatu yang baru?"

"Apa pun itu."

Sehun segera mengeluarkan kemampuannya dalam meracik minuman. Tak lupa ia menggunakan bahan baku yang baru didapatnya untuk minuman ini. Dalam hitungan menit minuman itu tersaji di sebuah gelas cantik. Campuran antara warna kuning muda, hijau, dan cokelat pucat membuat minuman itu terlihat semakin menarik mata, "Silakan," Sehun mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk mencicipinya

Wanita berambut pirang pucat itu mengerutkan dahi. Dalam hati Sehun berharap-harap cemas agar wanita ini menyukai minuman yang ia buat. Bila wanita ini tak menyukainya dan berita itu tersebar habislah riwayat bar-nya dimata para pelanggan setianya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Apa ini berbahan dasar nira?" wanita itu balik bertanya.

Ekspresi terkejut melanda manik wajah pria keturunan Italia ini, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku baru saja kembali dari Indonesia dan membawa beberapa botol nira dari Kalimantan, jadi aku hafal betul rasanya."

Sehun semakin terkejut mendengarnya "Apa kau mengenal Zelo?"

"Aku mengenalnya, dia anak teman ayahku. Kau juga mengenalnya?"

"Jadi, kau yang memberikan nira ini pada Zelo?"

"Ya, tadi pagi saat bertemu di distrik _segokdong_ , dia mengatakan bahwa dia sekarang bekerja di salah satu bar. Jadi, aku memberikan air nira ini padanya," jawab wanita ini luwes, "apa ini hasil olahannya?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk, "Ini sempurna," jawab wanita itu mengangguk dan menyesap minuman itu kembali secara perlahan.

"Berarti kau..."

"Luhan!" teriak Yuri dari sampingnya dan langsung memeluk temannya yang menghilang sudah lama sekali.

Nam Luhan. Wanita itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Yuri, "Kau tetap berapi-api, Yuri-ah," jawab Luhan.

"Kau ke mana saja? Hutan mana lagi yang kau jelajahi?"

Yuri mengambil tempat disampingnya, "Aku baru saja dari Kalimantan, salah satu pulau menakjubkan di Indonesia," jawabnya, "apakah berita itu benar? Baekhyunie sudah menikah?"

"Itu sangat benar. Kau terlalu banyak tertinggal berita."

"Dengan siapa?" tanya penasaran.

"Park Chanyeol."

Luhan hanya mengangguk, "Mereka sepertinya ditakdirkan untuk bersatu."

"Kau tidak terkejut?"

"Aku sudah meramalnya."

"Kau semakin mirip Yixing," Yuri terkekeh. Yixing juga seorang teman mereka di Kanghee, wanita berdarah changsa itu memiliki sikap yang sedikit menakutkan dengan wajah polos – atau mungkin lebih pantas dikatakan bodoh – Yixing berbicara dengan logat khas changsa yang begitu aneh dan misterius, dan lagi, ia selalu berbicara aneh aneh, seolah dia adalah seorang cenayang.

Kris datang dari belakang untuk bergabung dengan gerombolan kecil ini. "Hey," sapanya menepuk bahu Yuri dari belakang.

Sehun langsung memberikan tatapan curiga, "Kau datang bersama Yuri?"

Kris mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Yuri, "Buatkan aku _Martini_ , sedikit es dengan dua buah zaitun."

"Aku selalu ingat kesukaanmu, mate."

Mereka larut dalam perbincangan dengan Sehun yang masih berdiri dibalik meja bartendernya. Luhan mulai menceritakan tentang hewan-hewan yang tersebar di hutan-hutan seluruh dunia, serta tumbuhan-tumbuhannya. Sehun menatap wanita itu dengan saksama. Ada sesuatu hal yang menarik pada diri wanita ini yang sama sekali tak dimiliki wanita-wanita yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Dia unik. Hal itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Sehun.

"Jadi, apakah kalian berkencan?" tanya Luhan dengan santai.

Yuri mendelik sementara Kris tersedak gelas kedua _Martini_ -nya, "Kalian berkencan," ungkap Sehun yang terdengar seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

Satu-satunya gadis Kwon itu menggeleng, "Kami hanya pergi minum bersama selepas jam kantor saja."

"Itu namanya kencan," kekeh Sehun "Eh, kalian bisa ketemu dimana? Bukankah kalian berbeda kantor?"

Kris meletakkan gelasnya, "Hari ini merupakan hari pertama Yuri bekerja di kantorku, hitung-hitung sebagai salam pembuka, kami memutuskan untuk minum," balas Kris yang sudah menghilangkan raut terkejut di wajahnya.

"Boleh juga alasanmu," jawab Kris.

"Hey, dia tak beralasan. Itu semua benar," jawab Yuri defensif.

Sehun dan Luhan sontak tertawa sementara Yuri dan Kris hanya tertunduk lemas menghadapi sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

(Dua Bulan Kemudian)

Polo. Olahraga yang menjadi kegemaran bangsa Eropa ini kini sedang melanda kaum-kaum di kalangan para kelas atas. Olahraga dengan menunggang kuda ini menjadi tren karena terkesan berkelas dan tak sembarang orang bisa memainkannya.

Pagi hari sekali Baekhyun sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri acara amal yang berlokasi di Jeju. Acara itu bersifat outdoor, seperti _Garden party_ lengkap dengan lapangan hijau luas untuk bermain polo. Baekhyun melongok ke kamar dari _walking closet_ -nya dan menemukan Chanyeol masih terlelap. Dia berjalan menghampiri untuk membangunkannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, bangunlah. Kita ada penerbangan ke Jeju jam 9," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh suaminya itu.

Chanyeol bergeming. Wanita yang rambutnya kembali mencokelat itu kembali menggoyangkan tubuhnya lagi. Tangan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya. Baekhyun sekarang bertelungkup tepat di atas dada Chanyeol, "Aku masih mengantuk," ucap Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Baekhyun mendengus dan memukul pelan dada suaminya itu, "Bangunlah, ini sudah pukul 6."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun. Kini Chanyeol yang berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun, "Chanyeol! Aku tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu," Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol lalu tertawa dan bangkit dari ranjang itu.

"Kau menolakku pagi ini, Love," ucapnya dibuat semelas mungkin, "ini sangat menyakitkan," tambahnya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkahnya, "Jangan berlebihan dan cepat mandi."

Wanita itu kembali masuk ke dalam _walking closet-_ nya. Setengah jam kemudian dia sudah selesai mematut wajahnya dengan tata rias natural dan sangat minimalis. Rambut cokelatnya terkepang rapi sampai tak ada sehelai rambut pun yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dia memakai dress selutut berwarna lilac. Chanyeol juga telah selesai merapikan diri, ia memakai celana bahan jeans hitam dengan kaus berwarna putih dan jas kasual berwarna abu-abu. Tak lupa mereka membawa perlengkapan untuk bermain polo nanti.

Tak berselang mereka segera menuju _Gimpo Airport_ untuk menuju Jeju, lama penerbangan Seoul – Jeju tidak sampai 2 jam, setelah sampai di _Bandar udara Internasional Jeju_ , mereka segera menuju lokasi perkumpulan para kelas atas. Lokasi itu sudah dipenuhi banyak orang-orang penting. Mereka saling berbincang, tertawa, dan bercengkerama. Dari kejauhan terlihat Jenno dan Jaemin yang sedang berbincang santai dengan keluarga Kang. Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan pejabat-pejabat Kementerian. Sedangkan Sehun, Kris, dan Yuri tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Jangan pernah tanyakan dimana keberadaan Luhan saat ini. Karena ia tak mungkin akan mendatangi acara-acara mewah seperti ini. Dia akan lebih memilih menghabiskan paginya untuk mencari hutan hutan yang harus ia jelajahi atau hal sejenisnya daripada harus menghadapi sosialita seperti sekarang.

"Halo, young couple," sapa Sandara pada mereka.

"Halo, Aunty," Chanyeol membalasnya kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di pipi bibinya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Hay, Aunty."

Sandara tersenyum anggun pada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dalam hati dia sangat mengagumi bibi dari Chanyeol – terlepas dari kejadian dimasa lalu – Di usianya yang telah mencapai kepala lima, wanita ini masih terlihat begitu sehat dan cantik. Hal itulah yang tak ia mengerti, kenapa sampai sekarang ia masih melajang? Mereka berbasa-basi sebentar dan dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk menghilang dari hadapan bibinya itu. Dia terlalu jengah menghabiskan pagi hanya untuk melayani bibinya itu.

"Kau tidak sopan," dengus Baekhyun pada Chanyeol saat ia menariknya ke hamparan meja panjang yang menyajikan berbagai macam hidangan.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, "Bukannya tidak sopan, aku hanya tak sanggup menahan rasa lapar ini," ia menepuk-nepuk perut ratanya lalu mengambil piring dan meletakkan muffin serta telur dadar dan bacon ke atas.

Baekhyun juga mengambil makanan yang sama seperti Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa gigitan yang ia makan, Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahannya dan menjauhkan makanan itu dari hadapannya. Dengan wajah memberengut dia mengendus muffin daging yang ia ambil. Kemudian menjauhkannya kembali.

"Huekk," perutnya kontan mual.

Chanyeol mendelik saat menatapnya, "Kau jorok sekali," ujarnya sinis.

"Makanan ini sepertinya basi," balas Baekhyun yang langsung menenggak banyak air putih.

"Tidak mungkin, kita mengambil makanan yang sama. Artinya bila makananmu basi punyaku juga," dia langsung mengendus makanannya kemudian menggeleng. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil muffin yang tadi dimakan Baekhyun untuk mengendus baunya.

"Ini tidak basi," ucapnya datar dengan raut bingung, "lalu apa yang salah?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, aku sedang masuk angin sepertinya."

"Makan yang lain sana."

"Selera makanku tiba-tiba menghilang."

Saat itu juga suara seorang wanita melalui pengeras suara menggema di hamparan tanah hijau itu. Dia memberitahukan bahwa pertandingan polo persahabatan guna menggalang dana itu akan segera dilaksanakan. Jadi, diharapkan para peserta untuk segera berganti baju dan bersiap di tempatnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju tenda untuk mengganti baju mereka. Pasangan itu akan berada di tim yang berbeda nanti. Baekhyun kembali mengendus sekelilingnya. Ia mengendus wangi tubuh Chanyeol kemudian mengernyitkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol melihat aneh padanya.

"Wangi parfummu sangat menyengat, aku pusing menciumnya. Kau ganti parfum ya?" Baekhyun langsung menghindari Chanyeol dan menutup hidungnya.

Chanyeol melotot memandang Baekhyun, "Aku tidak mengganti parfumku, lagi pula kau selalu bilang bahwa kau menyukai aroma parfum ini," Chanyeol ikut mengendus bajunya.

"Tapi tiba-tiba aku mual mencium wangi tubuhmu," ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau aneh, tadi muffin segar kau bilang sudah basi. Sekarang kau bilang bauku aneh. Seperti hamil saja," Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Seenaknya saja kalau bicara," Baekhyun mendengus.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat sosok-sosok yang mereka kenal keluar dari dalam tenda tempat penggantian baju. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya sementara Baekhyun ternganga.

"Yuri!" ujar Baekhyun terkejut.

"Hey, Kris," Chanyeol hanya menyeringai saat melihat kedua orang itu keluar dari bilik penggantian baju itu bersama dengan wajah memerah dan rambut si wanita yang sedikit acak-acakkan.

Wajah Yuri yang sedari tadi sudah memerah kini semakin matang saat pasangan Park memergoki mereka.

"Yuri-ah, kau?"

Yuri menghela napasnya. Seperti menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Kris melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Yuri, "Kami berpacaran."

Lagi-lagi Yuri menghela napas kemudian tersenyum menatap Baekhyun dan kembali menatap Kris, "Ya kami berpacaran," dia berjinjit dan mencium cepat Kris.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, mate. Ternyata para gadis di komplotan istrimu ini menakjubkan," kekehnya yang langsung dibalas dengan wajah tak percaya dari temannya itu.

"Kalian ingin menggantikan kami di bilik ini?" tanya Yuri yang terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus dan menoyor kepala Yuri kemudian masuk ke dalam bilik itu sendiri, "Dia sudah lelah semalaman," kekeh Chanyeol yang masuk ke bilik sebelahnya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam bilik.

Pasangan baru itu hanya tertawa dan meninggalkan pasangan Park.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selesai mengganti bajunya. Baekhyun sudah siap dengan polo shirt putih dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam khusus untuk berkuda lengkap dengan sepatu boot dan topinya, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Bedanya hanyalah, polo shirt yang digunakan Chanyeol berwarna hitam dengan celana berwarna putih. Mereka berjalan sambil menuntun kuda-kuda mereka.

Langkah mereka kembali terhenti saat melihat Sehun bersama teman perempuannya yang langsung dikenali Baekhyun sebagai Nam Luhan. Tunggu, dia datang ke acara yang dipenuhi sosialita seperti sekarang dan datang bersama Oh Sehun. Lihat! Dunia semakin berangsur-angsur gila.

"Halo Park," sapa Sehun pada mereka berdua dengan Luhan yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya.

"Terlalu banyak kejutan di pagi ini," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memandang Sehun dan Luhan bergantian.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis, "Kau gemukkan, Baekkie," ucap Luhan langsung tanpa adanya basa-basi sama sekali.

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun melihat tubuhnya dan meremas-remas pipinya.

"Kau hamil?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersedak dengan ludah mereka sendiri. Mereka bertukar pandangan kemudian sama-sama menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk. Terdengar lagi suara wanita memberitahukan bahwa pertandingan _polo_ akan segera dilaksanakan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menaiki kuda mereka masing-masing. Mereka berhadapan. Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat istrinya dengan anggun duduk di _pelana_ sambil menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Saat peluit dibunyikan teman satu tim Chanyeol mulai memukul bola dan mengoper pada Chanyeol namun dengan secepat kilat bola itu dapat direbut oleh Baekhyun.

"Kena kau," ucap Baekhyun mengerling pada Chanyeol dan langsung memukul bola itu dengan _mallet(_ pemukul panjang _) dan_ menggiringnya langsung ke arah gawang.

Peluit kembali dibunyikan menandakan bahwa tim Baekhyun memimpin. Baekhyun menghentakkan kudanya untuk kemudian bertemu pandang dengan suaminya, "Simpan tenagamu, Dear, aku pasti menang," Baekhyun memacu kembali kudanya.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal. Setelah 4 _chukka(periode waktu 7 menit. Biasanya polo dilakukan sekitar 4 sampai 6 chukka tergantung permainan)_ permainan selesai dan dimenangkan oleh tim Baekhyun dengan skor yang lumayan telak. Baekhyun turun dari kudanya dengan sedikit gontai. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengucur dari dahinya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang akan jatuh.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali," jawaban Baekhyun, "kita pulang sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku ambil barang-barang kita terlebih dahulu, kau duduk dulu disini."

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua setengah jam, mereka sampai di kediaman mereka. Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang sementara Chanyeol masih di bawah. Perut yang sedari tadi pagi sudah berulah kini kembali menggeliat. Baekhyun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua sarapan paginya yang hanya seujung kuku tadi. Matanya tertuju pada kalender saat ia terduduk lemas di pinggiran _bathtub_. Tak ada lingkaran merah di salah satu tanggal bulan lalu. Baekhyun kemudian menghitung siklus menstruasinya.

"Shit!"

Siklusnya sudah terlambat satu bulan. Ditambah dengan semua kejadian di pagi ini membuat pikirannya semakin kacau. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil _test pack_ yang tersimpan rapi di kotak obat. Untung saja dia selalu menyimpan benda-benda seperti itu. Jadi, saat-saat seperti ini tak lagi bermasalah baginya.

Dengan hati-hati ia menaruh alat itu saat ia mengeluarkan air seninya. Matanya masih tertutup tak mau melihat apa yang ada di alat itu.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggil Chanyeol yang sudah berada di kamar.

Terdengar suara derap kakinya yang berjalan-jalan di dalam kamar. Suara pintu geser _walking closet_ mereka terdengar terbuka. Tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari, Chanyeol mengalihkannya ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Benar saja, hal yang selama ini ia hindari benar-benar terjadi. Dia hanya terduduk lemas di kloset yang sudah ditutup.

"Kau di dalam?" Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi mereka dan mendapati Baekhyun menunduk dengan alat yang masih ia genggam di tangannya, "kau sakit?" tanyanya dari ambang pintu.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan menyodorkan alat yang ia pegang pada Chanyeol dengan tetap menunduk. Chanyeol berjalan menghampirinya dan mengambil alat itu. Alisnya terangkat sebelah kemudian kembali menatap istrinya, "Apa maksud dari benda ini?" Chanyeol kemudian kembali memerhatikan benda panjang berwarna putih yang di tengahnya tertera tanda positif berwarna merah di tengahnya.

Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Dia masih diam tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku hamil."

..

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you

And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me

No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you

And I don't want you go to bed mad at me

(Mad – Neyo)

..

Dapur terasa sangat sepi. Hanya terdengar ritme napas yang teratur dari dua insan yang saling berhadapan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dua cangkir teh menjadi saksi diamnya mereka. Helaan napas, hal itu sajalah yang dapat dilakukan oleh Baekhyun sambil sesekali meraba perutnya. Rasa tak percaya masih menggumul di pikirannya. Rasa tak percaya akan adanya kehidupan yang baru ia ketahui beberapa saat lalu di dalam perutnya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memandang cangkir teh di hadapannya sambil bolak-balik mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita yang membisu di hadapannya. Hari sudah menjelang sore dan teh di cangkir mereka sudah beranjak dingin sedari tadi namun sama sekali belum ada yang angkat bicara atau melakukan gerakan lain.

Chanyeol memberanikan membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya, "Sudah berapa lama?" matanya beralih pandang melihat perut Baekhyun yang terhalang meja.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, bila menghitung dari terakhir kali aku menstruasi mungkin sudah masuk dua bulan."

"Dua bulan?" Chanyeol mendelik mengetahuinya, "dan kau baru merasakannya sekarang? Kau gila," cerocos Chanyeol seperti beo.

Chanyeol kini ikut mendelik, "Mana aku tahu, bila sekarang aku sedang hamil. Semua gejalanya timbul hampir secara bersamaan hari ini." bantahnya dengan kesal.

Lalu semuanya sepi kembali.

Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Sunyi kembali melanda kedua penyihir itu.

"Kau bilang tadi dua bulan, kan?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, "Apa kau tak meminum kontrasepsi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak," istrinya menggelengkan kepala "aku kira kau pasti melakukannya dengan hati hati," tambahnya lemas.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Ceroboh," ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, "lalu kau mau apakan janin itu?" ia menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Entahlah," dia mengubur wajahnya di meja, "aku masih ada kontrak sampai tiga bulan ke depan," ujarnya lemas.

Chanyeol menatapnya kembali. Kini tatapannya berubah sangat serius. Dia menatap Baekhyun kemudian beralih pada perutnya. Baekhyun. Perutnya. Baekhyun lagi.

Saat itu juga dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sekencang-kencangnya, "Tidak, itu tidak mungkin."

"Aku hanya memberikan usulan," balas Chanyeol.

"Usulanmu tidak lucu," Baekhyun membalas ketus, "aku memang kadang-kadang tak bermoral, tapi aborsi itu perbuatan keji."

"Aku hanya memberi saran."

"Aku mau mempertahankan janin ini," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatapnya, "Itu urusanmu," ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Apa maksudmu 'itu urusanmu'?"

"Itu kan ada di perutmu, ya itu urusanmu," balas Chanyeol sangat santai seperti sedang membicarakan harga satu ramen bukannya nasib bayi yang ada di kandungan istrinya. /gini nih kalo laki cuma mau enaknya doang/

Baekhyun melotot mendengarnya, "Urusanku?" tanyanya tak percaya, "kau juga ikut andil dari kejadian ini!"

"Kau yakin itu anakku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara datar sambil menatap cangkir yang sudah kosong tanpa isi di hadapannya.

"KAU!" Baekhyun bangkit dan berteriak tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Hey, tenanglah aku hanya bertanya," ucap Chanyeol yang masih duduk dan menatap sedikit panik pada wanita berambut cokelat di hadapannya, "aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, kau kan bebas, walaupun kita menikah aku tak pernah mengikat atau melarangmu untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain asal tak ada yang tahu."

Baekhyun menggebrak meja di depannya, "KAU PIKIR AKU WANITA MURAHAN?" teriaknya.

Seluruh emosinya seakan meluap begitu saja, "Aku hanya berhubungan denganmu. HANYA DENGANMU, PARK!" dia berjalan cepat menuju tangga meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam di meja pantri.

"DAN AKU DAPAT PASTIKAN INI ANAKMU!" teriaknya lagi lalu berlari menuju kamar mereka.

Nyawa Chanyeol yang tadi sempat tercecer menghadapi semua bentakan Baekhyun kini telah terkumpul kembali. Dia memanjat tangga menuju kamar mereka. Pintu itu tertutup.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menenangkan diri sendiri, Chanyeol terdiam di bangku ruang kerjanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari dan matanya masih sulit terpejam. Dengan langkah beratnya ia berjalan menuju kamar berusaha menguping. Tak ada satu pun suara dari dalam. Tak ada racauan, caci maki, apalagi isak tangis. Chanyeol fikir Baekhyun sudah terlelap jadi dengan hati hati Chanyeol membuka pintu. Kamar itu sepi. Tak berpenghuni. Baekhyun telah pergi.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Sudah tiga hari Baekhyun menghilang dari peradaban dunia Chanyeol. Kepergiannya menjadi hal aneh bagi Chanyeol. Rumah mereka terasa begitu lapang. Tak ada yang berdendang tak beraturan setiap paginya. Tak ada harum teh yang biasanya menyeruak dari pantri setiap pagi dan sore hari. Dan yang sangat dirasakan oleh Chanyeol adalah kehilangan teman beradu argumentasi paling tangguh dan teman tidurnya sekaligus.

Tak ada satu pun dari sahabat mereka yang tahu tentang masalah yang melanda pasangan ini. Dengan rapi keduanya menutupi semua ini. Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tahu dimana sebenarnya keberadaan istri yang sedang dikuasai segala macam hormon kewanitaannya itu. Dia mengirim orang untuk datang ke kantor agensi Baekhyun, tapi berdasarkan laporan yang ia terima sudah dua hari belakangan ini Baekhyun tak datang ke kantor. Ada yang mengatakan mungkin saja dia sedang melakukan pemotretan di luar kota atau di luar negeri. Chanyeol juga mengirimkan orang untuk mengecek jadwal Baekhyun pada Kahi, asistennya. Lagi-lagi yang ia dapatkan kabar yang tak baik. Kahi mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun mengiriminya pesan untuk membatalkan semua janjinya seminggu ke depan tanpa memberitahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Masih belum menyerah ia mengirim orang untuk membuntuti Yuri serta Luhan. Mungkin saja Baekhyun menginap atau bertemu dengan salah satu dari sahabat wanitanya, lagi usaha itu tak membuahkan hasil. Chanyeol masih belum mengetahui dimana jejak istrinya itu. Tak mungkin ia bertanya pada Jenno atau Jongin. Bisa-bisa mereka membuat Chanyeol menjadi perkedel atau makanan kaleng dalam sekejap karena tahu ia menyakiti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memegang dagunya dengan tatapan dingin tak berekspresi menatap berkas di tangannya. Ia duduk di balik meja kantornya. Emosinya sangat tidak stabil. Sudah dua orang karyawannya yang ia pecat hanya karena kesalahan sepele. Segalanya menjadi serba salah. Chanyeol membanting dokumen yang ada di tangannya tepat di hadapan sekretarisnya. "Sudah kukatakan aku tak menerima sampah seperti ini, katakan pada Sungjae bereskan barangnya sekarang juga," ujar Chanyeol dingin dengan tatapan siap membunuh siapa saja yang melawannya.

Tepat saat itu Sehun masuk ke dalam kantornya, "Pergilah," perintahnya pada sekretaris yang lemas setelah pembantingan dokumen tadi.

"Hey, Park kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang bersedekap di dekat perapian kantornya.

Chanyeol kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursinya, "Semua hal membuatku gila."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun.

Seperti cenayang, Sehun menebaknya dengan sangat tepat. Chanyeol hanya diam, tak mampu menjawabnya. "Jadi itu benar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti peramal," ujar Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Berbaikanlah sebelum semua karyawan Park Coorps kau pecat," kekehnya, "aku pergi dulu, tadi aku hanya mampir saja sebenarnya."

Dengan segera, Sehun meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Chanyeol duduk termenung di depan perapian rumah mereka. Suara derik kayu yang terbakar sajalah yang menemaninya malam ini. Musim gugur sudah menampakkan wujudnya. Udara di luar sudah mulai mendingin. Angin yang bertiup seakan-akan mampu meruntuhkan tulang-belulang manusia. Pikiran Chanyeol langsung tertuju pada Baekhyun. Dimana ia di tengah cuaca yang sangat tak bersahabat seperti ini? Walaupun Chanyeol yakin ia tak akan kedinginan karena dia bukanlah gelandangan yang tak memiliki tempat untuk berlindung.

Tempat berlindung. Chanyeol langsung mendapat ide dimana keberadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Dia bergegas menuju kamar mengambil mantel tebalnya dan langsung membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

 _Distrik Gangnam_

Chanyeol berdiri terpaku di depan sebuah pintu ganda bergaya minimalis di lorong apartemen mewah. Sudah hampir lima belas menit ia hanya terdiam disana. Perasaan ragulah yang menggelayuti otaknya.

Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menekan bel. Tak mungkin seorang Park takut batinnya. Seorang wanita muncul dari balik pintu itu. Wanita yang sudah tiga hari menghilang dari peradabannya. Mereka saling menatap. Dan tetap saling menatap tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Belum sempat ia berujar, Baekhyun menarik kembali lagi pintu itu. Berniat untuk menutupnya. Dengan cepat dia menahannya dan langsung masuk tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan ini. Memang tak sebesar kediaman mereka di Gwangju, tapi cukup menyenangkan. Perapian berderak mengeluarkan suaranya sementara Baekhyun hanya bersender di pintu bersedekap sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Kita harus bicara," sekarang Chanyeol sudah berdiri di ruang tengah penthouse Baekhyun ini.

"Tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," Baekhyun menjawabnya dingin.

"Tapi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Masih dengan bersedekap di pintu Baekhyun membuka kembali suaranya, "Bila kau ingin aku mengaborsi bayi ini hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi dan-"

"Aku tak mengatakan padamu bahwa kedatanganku untuk hal itu, aku datang kesini-" kalimat Chanyeol belum sempat terselesaikan namun Baekhyun sudah memotongnya.

"Bila kau tak menginginkan bayi ini tak ada masalah. Aku akan tetap mempertahankannya, lagi pula-"

"Kita akan mempertahankannya," suara Chanyeol yang datar terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Baekhyun, "aku akan mempertahankannya."

Terkejut. Baekhyun mematung di tempatnya. Hanya tiga hari ia tak bertemu dengan pria di hadapannya, tapi keputusannya sungguh di luar dugaan. Selama tiga hari ini Baekhyun sudah mempertimbangkan dan memikirkan segala kemungkinan tentang bayi yang ada di perutnya dan perceraian yang sudah menantinya. Dia akan tetap mempertahankan bayi ini, menutupi kehamilan sekitar tiga bulan ke depan, itu juga bila masih bisa di tutupi melihat badannya yang sudah semakin membesar. Bila tidak bisa ditutupi dan ia terbukti melanggar kontrak dengan berat hati ia harus membayar penalti dari kontraknya. Setelah itu ia akan bercerai dengan Chanyeol dan akan hidup dengan nyaman bersama anaknya kelak. Semua itu sudah terpikirkan olehnya.

Chanyeol sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Memandang Baekhyun yang masih mematung, "Katakan sesuatu, Baekhyun-ah," ujar Chanyeol.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

Dan tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol menarik istrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Apa sekarang kau merasa seperti sedang bermimpi?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Memeluk Baekhyun seperti sekarang sama sekali di luar rencananya. Mereka terlihat seperti 'pasangan' yang baru saja mengalami masalah berat dan berhasil melaluinya dan merayakannya dengan pelukan hangat seperti ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Harum tubuhmu nyata."

"Berarti ini nyata. Simpel."

Mereka berpelukan dalam diam. Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, "Maafkan aku," ujarnya sangat pelan.

Saat itu juga Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan dengan kata-kata. Antara ngeri dan tak percaya. "Apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan melepaskan tangannya yang tadi beristirahat nyaman di pinggang Baekhyun, "Tak ada."

"Pasti ada," ucap Baekhyun tak sabaran, "kau meminta maaf?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kau pasti salah dengar."

"Aku tidak salah dengar."

"Salah."

"Tidak."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Terserah padamu, silakan berspekulasi sesuka otakmu yang sangat cemerlang."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian mendengus. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi," ujar Chanyeol yang mengejutkan Baekhyun.

Saat itu juga Baekhyun langsung menahan pergelangan tangan suaminya itu, "Bermalamlah disini."

Chanyeol memerhatikan Baekhyun yang masih memegang tangannya. Dengan menyeringai ia berjalan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan berargumentasi tentang kehamilan Baekhyun. Mereka menghabiskan malam di ruang tengah penthouse yang terdominasi dengan warna putih ini. Banyak hal yang mereka bahas, dari kontrak kerja Baekhyun yang akan terganggu, kapan mereka akan menunjukkan hal ini pada publik, partisipasi masing-masing untuk mengurus kehamilan sampai bayi mereka lahir, sampai kontrak pernikahan mereka. Dapat dipastikan Baekhyun masih mengandung saat kontrak mereka seharusnya berakhir.

"Itu kita pikirkan lain kali," ujar Chanyeol yang sudah bersandar malas di sofa saat Baekhyun membahas kembali tentang kontrak pernikahan mereka.

"Kau selalu menganggap enteng segala permasalahan yang terjadi," dengus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangun dari sandarannya dan sedikit mengendus, "Penthouse-mu tercium seperti toko roti," ujarnya kembali bersandar.

"Aku memang memanggang banyak roti dan cookies hari ini. Nafsu makanku sangat melonjak saat ini."

"Tapi ini seperti wangi cookies hangus," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ikut mengendus dan menepuk keningnya, "God!" kemudian dia berlari menuju dapur dan mendapati _hazelnut cookies_ yang ia panggang kini sudah berubah hitam legam dan sama sekali tak dapat dimakan. Semuanya karena Chanyeol yang datang dan menginterupsi acara panggang memanggang kuenya.

Sisa malam ini mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol hal-hal yang menurut mereka tidak penting. Mereka berbincang seperti teman lama yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu. Saling bergosip menceritakan tentang teman-teman satu almamater sekolah mereka dulu. Hal yang sama sekali bukan 'Chanyeol'.

..

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

(I'll stand by you – The Pretenders

..

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menetap di penthouse-nya selama beberapa hari. Chanyeol ikut menemani. Entah alasan apa yang menyebabkannya mau menginap di penthouse itu, padahal semua orang tahu dia sangat anti tidur selain di rumahnya sendiri. Baekhyun mengosongkan semua jadwalnya. Dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku dan menyelesaikan program kuliah hukumnya. Sementara Chanyeol bekerja seperti biasa, hanya saja dia tidak pulang ke rumah, melainkan ke penthouse istrinya. Dia menyebut ini sebagai toleransi dalam berhubungan.

Setelah membuat janji temu dengan dokter kandungan, mereka berkendara menggunakan mobil menuju rumah sakit Ilsan-gu. Mereka lebih memilih memeriksakan kandungan di kawasan Ilsan karena mereka belum mau berita tentang kehamilan Baekhyun terekspos oleh media. Bahkan para sahabat mereka sama sekali tak ada yang tahu mengenai kabar 'bahagia' ini.

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sakit berarsitektur sangat modern di pinggir distrik Ilsan. Sesampainya di dalam Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan hidungnya. Bau khas rumah sakit sangat mengganggunya. Dengan menggunakan lift mereka menuju lantai lima, tempat praktik dokter kandungan yang telah membuat janji dengan mereka. Saat lift itu terbuka mereka di sambut dengan ruangan bertema ceria. Dinding-dinding itu bercatkan warna-warna ceria. Biru muda, merah muda, kuning, hijau, dan warna-warna ceria lainnya membingkai apik dinding lantai ini. ditambah lagi dengan stiker-stiker dinding berbentuk hewan, tumbuhan, dan awan yang berarak. Semua ini sangat khas anak-anak. Karena lantai ini memang di khususkan untuk perawatan kandungan dan anak. Baekhyun mendatangi meja perawat untuk bertanya tentang janjinya.

"Apakah dokter Yeonseok sudah datang?" tanyanya sopan pada perawat itu.

Perawat berbaju merah muda itu tersenyum, "Sudah, apakah Anda sudah membuat janji?" kini dia berbalik tanya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, "Atas nama?"

"Park Baekhyun."

"Baiklah , Nyonya Park kau harus menunggu sebentar karena masih ada 6 pasien diatasmu," ujar perawat itu tersenyum, "kau dan suamimu," ujarnya lagi sambil melihat kearah Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun sedari tadi, "bisa menunggu disana," tambahnya sambil menunjuk ruang tunggu di kanan meja ini.

"Terima kasih," balas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju ruang tunggu itu.

"Kau urutan ke 6?" tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari istrinya, "apakah sekarang lagi musim hamil?"

Baekhyun hanya mendengus saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Mereka duduk di ruang tunggu dengan diam. Chanyeol mengambil majalah yang tersedia di ruangan itu dan membacanya dengan tenang sementara Baekhyun duduk dengan sedikit gelisah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari majalah di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal, "Sudah berapa lama kita disini? Ke mana sebenarnya dokter itu?" Baekhyun mengomel.

"Kita baru lima belas menit disini," jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Tapi aku rasa ini sudah sangat lama, aku lapar," Baekhyun mengatakannya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk pada ayahnya.

Chanyeol terkejut saat mendengarnya, "Kau baru saja sarapan saat kita meninggalkan rumah tadi."

"Aku hanya memakan sedikit pancake," ujar Baekhyun dengan mulut yang mengerucut.

"Sedikit? Empat buah pancake masih kau katakan sedikit?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya "kau hamil anak raksasa?"

"Iya, aku hamil anakmu, Chanyeol. Dan kau seperti raksasa. Jadi, iya. Aku hamil anak raksasa."

Chanyeol mendengus dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mencari sedikit angin segar," kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih sebal karena menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol kembali ke ruang itu. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang masih merengut. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Membuka majalah kemudian menutupnya tanpa sempat dibaca. Chanyeol menyodorkan kantung berwarna cokelat padanya. Baekhyun mengambil dan kemudian membukanya. Matanya seketika langsung berbinar. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

"Oh terima kasih, Chanyeolie," ujarnya sangat senang, "kau benar-benar ibu periku," tambahnya lagi lalu langsung mengeluarkan roti lapis tuna dan melahapnya dengan tersenyum.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit roti lapis dan air mineral itu kandas tak bersisa "Kenyang?"

"Lumayan."

"Dasar sapi."

Seorang perawat menghampiri pasangan ini "Nyonya Park silakan masuk."

Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam, akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam ruang periksa. Dokter Yeonseok sudah menunggu di balik mejanya. Dokter yang terlihat masih sangat muda. Chanyeol sempat menaksir umur pria di hadapannya ini. Paling umurnya tak lebih dari 35 tahun. Setelah berjabat tangan dan menjelaskan kondisi kandungan yang baru mereka ketahui seminggu belakangan ini, dokter itu meminta Baekhyun berganti menjadi gaun pasien di belakang ruangan ini. Dibantu dengan perawat tadi Baekhyun mengganti dress coklat susunya menjadi gaun katun berwarna biru langit. Setelah selesai dia meminta Baekhyun untuk berbaring di tempat tidur kecil dengan segala macam alat disampingnya.

"Baiklah Tuan dan Nyonya Park kita akan melihat sudah berapa usia kandungan ini," dia melumuri gel bening di atas perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat gel itu menyentuh perutnya. Sensasi dingin dan sedikit lengket itu yang mengagetkannya. Sebuah alat seperti stik di tempelkan di perutnya. Chanyeol hanya memerhatikan dengan saksama. Semua hal ini sangat asing baginya. Ia tak pernah ada alat seperti ini untuk melihat usia kandungan.

"Kandunganmu sudah mencapai 8 minggu," ucap dokter itu sambil melihat hasil dari USG yang terlihat di layar di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun, "dan terlihat sehat," ujarnya tersenyum.

"Kalian mau mendengar detak jantungnya?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Dokter tampan itu menekan tombol yang berada di bawah layar itu dan terdengarlah suara menggelepar-gelepar dari layar monitor itu, "Janin kalian sangat sehat. Kau dapat mendengar suara jantungnya?" tanya dokter itu sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari seulas senyum menyungging di bibirnya. Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan air mata yang menyeruak dari matanya. Setelah USG selesai dilakukan Baekhyun kembali mengganti bajunya.

"Jadi, kapan waktu kelahirannya?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Pertengahan Februari," jawab dokter itu, "saya resepkan vitamin untuk istri Anda serta bayi kalian," dia mulai menulis resep itu di kertas dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

Setelah berjabat tangan mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Perawat tadi mengantar mereka dengan tersenyum. "Kita ganti dokter saja, aku tak suka dokter tadi," ujar Chanyeol saat mereka sudah di lift.

Baekhyun melihatnya bingung "Kenapa? Aku suka dengannya. Dia tampan dan ramah."

"Tampan? Kau gila. Dia terlihat seperti akan memakanmu. Seleramu buruk sekali," ujar Chanyeol kesal, "kita akan ganti dokter, aku akan menyuruh orangku untuk mencari dokter kandungan terbaik."

"Ey ada yang cemburu," Baekhyun menggodanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau berkhayal," dia keluar dari lift dan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Kabar gembira datang dari pasangan Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Putra pertama mereka lahir beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebagai perayaan atas kelahiran bayi mereka yang diberi nama Kim Taeoh itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengundang para kerabat dekat mereka untuk makan malam di rumah mereka.

Baekhyun sudah sibuk mematut wajahnya di cermin. Sesekali ia memerhatikan perutnya yang sudah sedikit berisi di hadapan cermin. Terasa tegang, seperti ada yang menarik ke bawah. Dia mencoba semua dress kasualnya. Tetapi, berkali-kali ia merasa perutnya tetap terlihat besar. Tak ada satu pun baju yang dapat menutupi perut yang mulai membesar itu. Sedari tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan acara menutupi perutnya. Dia hanya terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol dari ambang pintu _walking closet_ -nya.

Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin besar di depannya, "Aku tak dapat menutupi perut ini," dia meraba-raba perutnya dengan wajah khawatir.

Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada dan menyenderkan bahunya di pintu, "Tak ada yang perlu ditutupi."

"Kalau mereka tahu aku hamil, bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja."

"Kalau berita itu tersebar pada klienku?" kini Baekhyun semakin stres.

Chanyeol menghilang dari tempatnya, "Kita bayar penalti," ujarnya dari kamar dengan suara yang lumayan kencang "cepat berpakaian."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu," Baekhyun balas berteriak.

Setengah jam berikutnya akhirnya Baekhyun sudah siap. Ia memakai dress berwarna biru metalik dengan kardigan putih yang menutupi bahunya serta sepatu datar yang berwarna senada dengan kardigannya. Menurut buku yang ia baca, memakai sepatu berhak tinggi saat masa kehamilan sangat tidak dianjurkan. Selain rawan untuk si bayi, hal itu juga membuat si ibu cepat lelah.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mereka memasuki mobil hitam milik Chanyeol, berhubung ia paling malas berkendara dan jarak dari rumah mereka ke kediaman Jongin di Yeoksam-dong lumayan jauh, jadilah Chanyeol menghubungi sopir kantornya.

Kediaman Jongin sudah terlihat ramai. Tak ada tamu-tamu penting dari Kementerian atau kaum sosialita yang merupakan teman dari Kyungsoo. Acara ini hanyalah acara yang ditujukan untuk keluarga Kim dan sahabat-sahabat Jongin serta Kyungsoo. Kedatangan Baekhyun langsung disambut dengan peluk hangat dari Yuri.

"Kau terlihat cantik," ungkap Yuri, " dan..."

"Dan apa, Yuri-ah?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Berbeda."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau bercahaya," tambah Yuri lagi, "seperti ada yang baru dari dirimu."

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel-novel cinta, Yuri-ah," balas Baekhyun yang disambut kekehan dari Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Mereka duduk di sofa panjang ruang tengah rumah Jongin. Mata Yuri menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dari penampilan Baekhyun hari ini, "Kau memakai flat shoes?" tanya Yuri menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, "Hanya ingin mengganti suasana."

"Kau tak pernah keluar dari kandangmu hanya menggunakan flat shoes seperti sekarang, super model," ujar Yuri nyinyir.

"Kwon Yuri!"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat keadaan mereka. Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sedikit haus."

"Biar aku saja, ibu hamil," kekeh Chanyeol yang berbisik di telinganya.

Wajah Baekhyun kontan memerah. Dan tanpa tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka Yuri ikut tertawa, "Kalimat erotis apa yang dibisikkannya padamu?"

Baekhyun melongo. Erotis? Demi Tuhan! Temannya yang satu ini benar-benar gila.

Dari tempat mereka duduk terlihat Jenno dan Jaemin yang sedang bercengkerama dengan keluarga Kim lainnya. Kim Jisung tampak nyaman berada di dekapan Jaemin yang tertawa kecil bersamanya. Luhan dan Sehun juga sudah bergabung dengan mereka. Entah apa hubungan yang mengikat mereka sekarang. Luhan tak pernah secara terang-terangan mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Mereka tampak nyaman satu sama lain. Hanya itu yang mereka dan orang-orang ketahui. Mau dibawa ke mana hubungan mereka? Semua itu terserah pada takdir dan Tuhan. Kris datang tak berapa lama setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba. Dia langsung disambut oleh Yuri yang meninggalkan Baekhyun di sofa dan memberikan kecupan singkat padanya.

.

Setelah semua keluarga Kim dan semua sahabat mereka hadir acara makan malam itu pun dimulai. Para pria menyiapkan ruang makan. Sehingga semua orang yang datang mendapatkan tempat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tepat duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan dan Sehun , sementara Jenno dan Jaemin duduk di samping Chanyeol, pasangan Yuri dan Kris duduk tepat di samping Sehun. Dan si empunya acara, Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di ujung meja makan panjang ini.

"Terima kasih sudah datang di acara makan malam," ujar Jongin dari ujung meja, "aku tak pandai merangkai kata-kata, jadi silakan nikmati hidangannya saja," tambah Jongin yang menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal sambil terkekeh.

Jonghun berdiri dari kursinya dan menaikkan gelas yang berisi Wine ke udara, "Untuk Jongin, saudaraku yang payah," semua orang tertawa, "dan untuk Kyungsoo yang dengan bodohnya terjebak bersama Jongin," kini Kyungsoo yang terlihat bersemu, "dan keluarga baru Kim, Kim Taeoh."

Semua orang mengangkat gelasnya dan meminum Wine itu, sementara Baekhyun tak menyentuh Wine itu sama sekali, "Kau tidak minum, Baek?" tanya Sehun yang berada di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak bernafsu."

"Sayang sekali padahal Wine ini langsung aku pesan ke Evora sebagai kado untuk acara makan malam ini, kau tahu Wine ini enak sekali," balas Sehun.

Dalam hati Baekhyun merutukinya. Dia sangat ingin mencicipi Wine ini. Wanginya begitu menggoda untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. "Kau tak bernafsu dengan Wine? Kau sakit?" tanya Yuri, "kau paling ahli mencicipi Wine, bukan?"

Sudah sedari tadi Baekhyun ingin memplester mulut Yuri yang entah mengapa hari ini sangat menyebalkan, "Kata dokter-nya dia tak boleh minum," ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Kau benar-benar sakit?" Yuri melotot saat mendengarnya.

Baekhyun mendelik menatap Chanyeol yang hanya terkekeh, "Aku hanya menjaga kebugaran tubuh," dengan kesal Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol.

"Aw!" Chanyeol berteriak seketika.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yeol?" tanya Jaemin.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja," ia memberikan tatapan kesal pada Baekhyun.

Santap malam itu dilanjutkan. Berbagai macam makanan dihidangkan di meja itu. Dan saat itu jugalah selera makan Baekhyun menghilang begitu saja. Dari sekian banyak macam makanan dia hanya mengambil sepotong kimbab daging. Dan tiba-tiba selera makannya itu menjadi lenyap seketika saat Samgyetang di hidangkan. Ia menahan mulutnya agar tak memuntahkan isi perutnya di situ juga. Dia permisi ke toilet yang diikuti dengan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Semua orang sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan tak ada yang memerhatikan mereka. Namun tidak dengan Luhan. Dan tanpa ia sadari Luhan memerhatikan semua kelakuannya malam ini.

.

Jamuan makan itu akhirnya selesai. Mereka pindah kembali ke ruang tengah keluarga kecil Jongin. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menolak meminum Wine. Keluarga Kim terutama Jisung dan Jihan sedang sibuk mengerubungi Taeoh, begitulah panggilan putra mereka, yang tertidur nyaman di pangkuan Kyungsoo sedangkan sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul di dekat perapian sambil sibuk bercengkerama satu sama lain.

"Kau masih akan melakukan risetmu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Masih, tapi aku akan vakum selama beberapa saat," jawabnya enteng,

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Karena Sehun?"

"Satu dari sekian banyak alasan," jawabnya gampang "Baek?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tak memakan Samgyetang tadi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tanpa sadar ke mana pembicaraan ini akan berarah "Kenapa?"

"Aku mau muntah saat menciumnya."

"Bukankah kau sangat menyukai olahan ayam, terutama Samgyetang. Kau ingat saat kita jalan-jalan ke pohang, kau hampir menghabiskan lima porsi hidangan itu?"

 _Skatmat_! Baekhyun sudah tahu ke mana arah percakapan ini. Dia lupa memperhitungkan Luhan yang memiliki keahlian sebagai pengamat. Dan kesialan pun bertambah, hampir semua sahabatnya mengalihkan pandangan pada mereka berdua.

"Kau memakai sepatu datar yang sangat jelas semua orang tahu kau tak pernah keluar tanpa heels setelah kau menjadi model, kau menolak meminum Wine sedangkan semua orang tahu kau sangat tergila-gila dengan minuman itu sampai-sampai kau bisa menilai mana Wine yang berkualitas rendah mana Wine yang berkualitas tinggi hanya dengan menciumnya. Dan yang terakhir kau mual saat melihat Samgyetang yang notabene adalah makanan kesukaanmu," Luhan berhasil membuat Baekhyun terdiam sementara Chanyeol sudah tak tahan menahan kekehannya melihat ekspresi pucat dari istrinya.

Semua orang hanya memerhatikan mereka berdua tanpa tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan, "Jadi, sudah berapa usia kandunganmu?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau hamil?" Yuri berteriak.

Baekhyun menunduk lemas, "Istrimu hamil, Yeol?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk datar, "Selamat, mate," ujar Kris dan Sehun hampir berbarengan.

Semua orang akhirnya antusias menghampiri pasangan Park ini. Mereka berbondong-bondong memberikan selamat. "Jadi sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Jihan yang tetiba antusias terhadap Baekhyun.

"Delapan minggu," ungkap Baekhyun.

"Wow, ini akan menjadi berita paling panas. Pasangan sensasional akan segera memiliki anak," ujar Jonghun antusias.

"Sandara pasti akan sangat senang mengetahui hal ini, Yeol," ujar Kris.

Sekali lagi semua orang memberi selamat. Dan rutukan dari Yuri yang merasa Baekhyun mentup-nutupi dari dirinya. Setelah Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya pada Yuri tentang kontrak model, akhirnya ia mengerti.

.

Sekitar pukul sebelas malam mereka kembali ke kediaman mereka. Tak ada perbincangan malam yang biasa mereka lakukan. Baekhyun masih kesal pada Chanyeol yang tak berusaha menutupi kehamilannya sampai saatnya nanti dan malah memproklamirkannya dengan senang. Setelah berganti dengan gaun tidurnya, Baekhyun langsung menaiki ranjangnya dan mematikan lampu tidur di nakas sampingnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Chanyeol sudah di disampingnya. Dia melihat kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat sudah terlelap. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang marah berlebihan hanya karena teman-temannya tahu bahwa ia tengah mengandung. Chanyeol bersandar di kepala ranjang mereka. Dia mengambil bingkai foto kecil di atas nakasnya yang memuat hasil USG pertama Baekhyun kemarin.

"Aku tak tahu wujudmu sekarang," ujarnya pada foto di tangannya, "Mungkin seperti ulat atau kecebong, tapi aku yakin kau akan tumbuh menakjubkan kelak. Lebih menakjubkan dari aku bahkan dari ibumu," Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya karena berlaku bodoh seperti sekarang, berbicara dengan hasil USG di tengah malam.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan Baekhyun kemudian ke perutnya yang di tutupi dengan selimut, "Selamat malam, Buddy," Chanyeol mematikan lampu nakasnya dan merangkak masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari Baekhyun sama sekali belum terlelap. Dia mendengar semua perkataan Chanyeol tadi. "Selamat malam," balasnya berbisik dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

...

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

...

Sabtu, 29 April 2017

Ya, ya, ya, akhirnya bunting juga – _masih dengan status yang tidak jelas_ – selamat untuk pasangan sensional kita /bersorak/ walaupun masih munafik satu sama lain.

Ini udah diusahain panjang seperti chap sebelumnya. Btw, ff ini gak bakal panjang, mungkin 3/5 chap lagi abis, tapi entahlah tergantung.

Oke, sekian cuap cuapnya. Sekali lagi, jangan lupa follow and favorite story ini /chuu/

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

# **Lima**

 **.**

 **.**

You say good morning when it's midnight

Going out of my head alone in this bed

I wake up to your sunset, it's driving me mad

I miss you so bad and my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

(Jet Lag – Simple Plan)

.

.

...

* * *

Seminggu setelah pendeklarasian tentang kehamilan Baekhyun di hadapan para sahabatnya, berita itu pun menyebar cepat ke seantero masyarakat Korea. Sandara menjadi salah satu pihak yang sangat gembira mendengar kabar ini. Setelah mendengar berita ini langsung dari Chanyeol, Sandara secara khusus datang ke kediaman mereka untuk menyampaikan selamat. Tidak hanya itu dia juga menawarkan beberapa Asisten rumah dan pelayan serta koki pribadi bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya melongo dan menolak dengan lembut segala pemberian dari bibinya itu. Berita ini pun akhirnya sampai di telinga klien Baekhyun. Bukannya penolakan yang diterima olehnya, justru Baekhyun mendapat kontrak baru. Kontrak lamanya dialihkan menjadi kontrak baru untuk menjadi model pakaian hamil terbaru kliennya itu.

Perut Baekhyun terlihat semakin membuncit. Usia kandungannya kini telah mencapai tiga belas minggu. Nafsu makannya kian melesak naik. Dia bisa menghabiskan empat pancake, wafel, bacon dalam sekali sarapan. Chanyeol hanya ternganga dan tertawa melihat selera makan Baekhyun yang terlihat berubah. Kehamilannya ini membuat Baekhyun mengurangi drastis kegiatannya sebagai model. Dia lebih fokus di belakang layar. Seperti biasa dia selalu datang ke kantor tapi bukan untuk memeriksa jadwal pemotretannya pada Kahi, melainkan menjadi penata Fashion bagi para model junior. Baru menjalani profesi baru beberapa minggu belakangan ini Baekhyun sudah terkenal sebagai sosok yang tegas mendekati galak pada model juniornya. Bukan bermaksud sok senior tapi semata-mata hanya untuk melatih mental mereka saja, begitulah dalihnya pada teman-teman modelnya yang lain.

Setiap harinya juga Dongho, orang kepercayaan Chanyeol, mengiriminya roti lapis, susu kotak, dan berbagai macam makanan yang ia anggap sebagai cemilan baginya. Chanyeol membuatnya menjadi seperti ratu. Apa pun yang ia inginkan dalam sekejap mata akan diwujudkan. Tapi untuk kali ini Baekhyun merasa sedikit terganggu dengan semua kebaikan hati suaminya itu. Terdengar desas-desus yang tak mengenakan di telinga Baekhyun. Para model dan staff-staff lainnya mengatakan kalau Baekhyun hanya memanfaatkan Chanyeol saja. Terlebih lagi ada yang mengatakan bahwa kehamilannya hanyalah sandiwara belaka saja guna mendapatkan perhatian serta warisan dari keluarga Park. Jadi, dia meminta Dongho untuk tidak mengantarkan makanan lagi ke kantornya dan berhenti menjemputnya setiap pulang dari kantor.

Melihat Dongho yang sudah dua hari ini tidak lagi mengantarkan makanan pada istrinya membuat Chanyeol mulai curiga. Mereka sedang tidak bertengkar lalu mengapa ia menolak makanan dari Chanyeol? Saat Chanyeol menanyakan hal ini pada Dongho, ia hanya menjawab tidak tahu. Nyonya Park begitulah ia memanggil Baekhyun hanya menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengantarkan makanan lagi dan berhenti untuk menjemput dan mengantarnya setiap hari. Karena merasa ada hal aneh dan ia merasa perlu mengetahui apa itu, ia memutuskan untuk datang ke kantor Baekhyun siang ini.

Kantor istrinya terlihat begitu lenggang. Begitu juga dengan ruangannya. Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang mencoret-coret kertas dihadapannya dengan mulut yang sedikit mengerucut. Kertas cokelat yang terlihat berisi makanan berada disampingnya. Gelas kertas yang terlihat mengepul itu juga ikut menemaninya. Chanyeol masih memerhatikan istrinya itu dari luar ruangan. Masih melihat Baekhyun dengan kacamata berbentuk persegi yang terlihat begitu cantik membingkai wajah. Dia terlihat semakin pintar. Saat itu juga dia mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu kaca ruangannya. Dia tersenyum dan Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke ruangannya.

"Hai," sapa Baekhyun melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Hai," balas Chanyeol yang langsung duduk di hadapannya, "kau sibuk?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian menaruh _paper bag_ yang berisi makanan untuk Baekhyun di meja.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku hanya sedang menggambar beberapa sketsa baju dan memadumadankan untuk para modelku besok. Apa yang membawamu kesini?" ucapnya setelah menyesap minumannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Chanyeol yang kemudian bersandar dan menyilangkan kakinya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa sekarang kau berbalik tanya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu menyuruh Dongho berhenti membawakanmu makanan dan mengantar jemput?"

Kini Baekhyun diam dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku hanya ingin mengganti menu saja," jawabnya yang terdengar sedikit bingung, "lagi pula aku ini wanita mandiri."

Chanyeol meraih kertas cokelat di atas meja Baekhyun dan melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya "Roti lapis tuna?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ini yang kau sebut dengan mengganti menu?"

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Aku rasa ini bukan urusanmu," balasnya setengah kesal.

"Jadi kita kembali pada urusanmu dan urusanku," ucap Chanyeol yang menekankan pada setiap kata _'urusan'_.

"Aku sedang tidak bersemangat untuk bertengkar denganmu, Chanyeolie."

"Aku tidak mengharapkan untuk bertengkar denganmu, Baek. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan mengapa kau menyuruh Dongho untuk tidak mengantar makanan lagi."

"Sudah ku katakan aku ingin merubah menu makananku," jawab Baekhyun yang sudah mulai terpancing amarahnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari senderannya, "Kau berbohong. Katakan padaku sebelum aku mencari tahunya sendiri."

Baekhyun melotot mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Pria di hadapannya selalu mendapatkan apa pun yang ia inginkan dan masalah seperti ini adalah hal sepele baginya. Hanya dengan memanggil Dongho dan menyuruhnya menyelidiki dalam sekejap saja Chanyeol akan tahu hal apa yang mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku hanya tak ingin orang-orang di kantor agensiku ini kembali menggosipkan diriku yang tidak-tidak. Aku cukup muak mendengar semua desas-desus itu," Baekhyun berkata dengan sedikit emosi.

"Apa yang mereka gunjingkan? Tentang kau memanfaatkanku lagi?"

Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengangguk lemah.

"Shit, Baekhyun! Kau seharusnya sudah kebal dengan semua mulut-mulut orang yang suka seenaknya berbicara!" Chanyeol berujar kesal padanya.

Kini Baekhyun yang terpancing emosi. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol harus semarah ini padanya. Bukankah ini hal yang sepele. "Kau tahu rasanya saat kau mendengar dirimu diberitakan hamil hanya karena mengharapkan warisan dari keluarga suaminya," Baekhyun berujar keras padanya, "itu yang aku dengar hampir setiap hari saat Dongho mengantarkanku makanan atau menjemputku ke kantor saat pulang. Mereka mengatakan bahwa kehamilanku hanya untuk memanfaatkanmu, Park!"

"Kau seharusnya sudah siap dengan semua ini bukan! Lagi pula itu semua tidak benar, kenapa kau harus memikirkannya." Chanyeol terdengar sangat kesal namun tetap berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tak terdengar orang lain.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

"Apa perlu aku membeli perusahaan agensimu dan memecat semua orang-orang yang memiliki ekstra mulut itu, huh?" Chanyeol mendesis kesal.

"CHANYEOL!"

"Apa?"

"Keluar." Baekhyun kesal bukan kepalang.

Chanyeol menatap istrinya dengan sangat kesal, "Baiklah, aku juga mau keluar. Aku akan keluar negeri. Jaga dirimu."

Kemudian Chanyeol menghilang dari hadapannya. Baekhyun terduduk lemas dan melihat _paper bag_ yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol di atas meja. Roti lapis tuna dan susu cokelat. Setelah itu, air mata mengalir dengan deras, isakan terdengar di ruangan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Hari-hari Baekhyun berjalan seperti biasanya. Bangun di pagi hari, sarapan, berangkat ke kantor atau lokasi pemotretan, dan kembali ke rumah pada sore hari. Satu hal yang sudah empat hari ini menghilang. Benar. Chanyeol. Dia sudah pergi atau lebih tepatnya menghilang sekitar empat hari belakangan ini. Terakhir kali Baekhyun bertemu dengannya adalah saat ia datang ke kantornya dan terjadi adu mulut yang diakhiri dengan perginya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendapat kabar dari Dongho bahwa Chanyeol sedang memantau bisnisnya di inggris sekitar satu minggu ke depan. Tinggallah Baekhyun sendiri di rumah mereka yang nan megah ini.

Setelah mandi Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan yang tadi sore ia pesan. Dia duduk dalam diam di pantri dengan alunan musik yang tak bosan menemaninya sedari tadi. Makanan yang tadinya panas kini telah beranjak dingin di hadapannya. Pasta yang tadi sangat menggoda itu kini terlihat seperti tumpukan mie yang tidak karuan bentuknya karena Baekhyun hanya mengaduknya terus menerus. Selera Makannya lenyap begitu saja. Dia mengambil segelas susu dan meminumnya dengan terburu. Dia tak mungkin menyengsarakan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya dengan tidak mengisi perutnya sama sekali.

Baekhyun beranjak ke kamar. Dengan tak bersemangat ia menghidupkan televisi dan pemutar video kemudian memutar koleksi filmnya, tapi tak satu pun yang menarik perhatian. Dia merutuki semua teman-temannya. Yuri sedang sibuk karena kekasihnya baru saja mendapat tender baru dan otomatis dia turut menjadi sibuk karena dia adalah bagian dari perusahaan itu. Sedangkan Luhan menghilang begitu saja dengan Sehun sudah hampir seminggu belakangan ini. Jangan tanyakan Jenno atau Jongin karena pastinya mereka sibuk bekerja, belum lagi kegiatan baru Jongin sebagai ayah baru. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia berniat untuk menyikat gigi. Saat ingin mengambil sikat gigi, bayangan Chanyeol muncul di benaknya ketika melihat sikat gigi mereka yang berdiri berdampingan. Dimana dia sekarang? Dan sedang apa dia sekarang? menyelimuti pikirannya. Dengan cepat ia menyikat gigi dan kembali ke ranjang. Semua yang ada di rumah itu mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol. _Walk-in closet_ , handuk, jubah mandi, dan ranjang. Semua itu hampir membuatnya gila.

"Aku pasti sudah gila sekarang," ucap Baekhyun lemah.

Dia kembali ke ranjang dan sesekali mengelus perutnya. Saat itu juga dia menekan nomor telepon dan langsung menyambungkannya pada sosok yang sudah menghilang beberapa hari ini. Ya, jangan heran. Semenjak kontrak mereka dimulai, Chanyeol memberikan nomornya. Karena hay, itu penting bodoh.

"Halo," sapa suara dari seberang sana.

Baekhyun gugup, "Hay," sapa Baekhyun.

"Hay," Chanyeol membalasnya.

Nada suaranya sangat lembut, tapi tetap datar. Tak ada lagi suara tinggi dan bentakan dari suaranya seperti terakhir kali ia mendengar Chanyeol di kantornya. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik, kau?"

"Buruk," Baekhyun menjawab lesu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang terdengar panik.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Setidaknya Chanyeol masih mengkhawatirkannya, "Aku hanya lapar."

"Aku kira kau sakit. Makanlah. Apa perlu aku menyuruh Junki membawakan makanan padamu?"

Junki? Tangan kanan Chanyeol yang lain. Baekhyun baru sadar Chanyeol mempunyai dua tangan kanan, Dongho dan Junki serta satu asisten dan satu sekretaris.

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula di sini sudah malam," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Jam berapa disana?"

Baekhyun melirik ke jam dinding di sampingnya, "Jam 9 malam," balas Baekhyun, "kau sekarang dimana?"

"Aku di London dan disini masih siang."

Jeda lama sekali. Keduanya diam. Baekhyun sudah kehilangan kata-kata, tapi ia belum rela menutup teleponnya. "Baekhyunie?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan nada bingung dari seberang sana.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Tak ada respons dari Chanyeol, "Aku harus menutup telepon ini, nanti aku hubungi."

Dan sambungan itu terputus. _Shit_! Baekhyun merutuki mulutnya yang tak terkendali tadi. Pasti Chanyeol sekarang melihat dirinya mengerikan pikir Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas di ranjangnya. Hubungan mereka tidaklah semanis yang orang-orang lihat dan pikirkan. Pernikahan mereka hanyalah sebuah kontrak. Dan kehamilannya sekarang juga benar-benar di luar rencana sementara hubungan mereka sekarang hanyalah sebatas hubungan fisik belaka. Kata-kata _'aku merindukanmu'_ pasti terdengar horor di telinga Chanyeol. Sekali lagi Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan raut wajah Chanyeol sekarang.

Sudah hampir satu jam sejak Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka dan berjanji akan menelepon kembali tetapi layar ponselnya tak kunjung menyala. Dan tak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan kembali menghubunginya. Matanya semakin berat. Baekhyun-pun tertidur meringkuk di ranjang mereka.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Suara gemercik air terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Lampu yang sedari tadi sudah dimatikan kini kembali bersinar. Baekhyun meraih jam yang berada di nakas ranjangnya. Dia berusaha membuka lebar matanya. Pukul 4 dini hari.

"Hay," sapa Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamar mandi mereka.

Wajahnya masih terlihat lembab sisa-sisa mencuci mukanya. Dia sudah memakai celana piamanya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dan berpikir kalau sekarang dia masih bermimpi. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan duduk tepat di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Hay," sapa Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Chanyeol?" ujar Baekhyun tak percaya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, "Kau bangun?" tanyanya masih tersenyum sambil menatap Baekhyun, "tidurlah kembali," tambahnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya, "Kau benar Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian kembali serius, "Aku Ahn Minhyuk yang tadi menculik Park Chanyeol karena telah berhasil menikahi Byun Baekhyun lalu mengambil wajahnya."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tak percaya.

Sontak hal itu membuat Chanyeol menjadi tertawa, "Apakah benar riset yang mengatakan bahwa saat hamil wanita mengalami sedikit penurunan kecerdasan?" dia masih tertawa geli "Aku Park Chanyeol, Baekhyunie."

"Tidak usah mengolokku," dengusnya "kau pulang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, "Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Karena kau merindukanku," balas Chanyeol cepat tetap dengan kedataran di suaranya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Baekhyun pelan dan sedikit ragu.

Kembali Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu," ujarnya pelan "aku juga merindukanmu," tambahnya dan lebih mendekat pada Baekhyun kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Maafkan aku karena berbicara kasar saat terakhir kali kita bertemu," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku juga," jawab Baekhyun lirih.

Air mata Baekhyun tumpah di pundak Chanyeol, "Hay, kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tetap mengelus surai istrinya.

"Aku hanya ingin menangis, bawaan hormon sepertinya," jawab Baekhyun sesenggukan dan masih bergelung di pelukan suaminya.

Dia memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Meresapi setiap jengkal harum tubuh suaminya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan dan menangkup pipi istrinya kemudian menyeka air mata yang meleleh itu dengan ibu jarinya. Dia mendekatkan wajah dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Baekhyun. Mereka semakin memperdalam ciumannya sampai terdengar bunyi asing dari diri istrinya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol yang terkekeh saat mendengar.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah, "Kau perusak suasana," kekeh Chanyeol lalu bangkit dari ranjang dan turun ke dapur.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dia sudah naik dengan nampan yang berisi biskuit dan susu. Dengan lahap Baekhyun menghabiskannya. Selera makannya kembali muncul sekarang. Setelah menghabiskan cemilan serta susunya itu. Mereka bergelung di ranjang. Dengan nyaman Baekhyun menaruh kepalanya di dada Chanyeol yang bidang sementara Chanyeol memeluknya sambil memainkan rambut cokelat Baekhyun.

"Kita seperti pasangan kekasih," ucap Baekhyun di tengah keheningan mereka.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Kita pasangan suami istri tepatnya," balas Chanyeol.

"Tapi itu hanya kontrak belaka. Sampai saat anak ini lahir, kita akan berpisah. Kau akan kembali ke kehidupanmu dan aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku. Mungkin kita akan sering bertemu untuk membicarakan anak ini, tapi pasti saat itu suasananya sudah sangat berubah."

"Bila aku mengatakan aku tak mau berpisah darimu walaupun sampai anak ini lahir? Jika aku menginginkan kita bersama-sama membesarkan anak ini, kau mau?" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan lancar.

Baekhyun sontak bangkit dan langsung menatap Chanyeol yang juga ikut bangun, "Apa ini semacam lelucon tengah malam?"

"Kau berpikir ini lelucon?" tanya Chanyeol pelan

Dia langsung menggeleng, "Tidurlah sekarang sudah sangat larut," ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Lalu kontrak kita?"

"Kita bakar saja," kekeh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali menaruh kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, "Jadi apa nama hubungan kita sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih tak dapat menutupi senyumannya.

"Mungkin kita berpacaran," kata Chanyeol enteng, "tapi kita sudah menikah," kini suaranya berubah menjadi sedikit bingung, "tak usah dipikirkan sajalah. Hubungan kita hanya kita yang tahu apa definisinya," kekehnya kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mereka pun terlelap.

..

The need inside you

I see it showing

Whoa, the seed inside you, baby, do you feel it growing?

Are you happy you know it?

(You're Having My Baby – Paul Anka)

..

Hari-hari mereka tetap dihiasi dengan adu pendapat dan pertengkaran kecil, tapi semuanya bisa teratasi dengan satu senyuman atau permintaan maaf sederhana. Setiap pagi mereka akan sarapan bersama, Chanyeol akan mengantarnya ke kantor walaupun Baekhyun merasa semua itu berlebihan, Dongho akan mengantarkan semua cemilan dan makan siang untuknya, dan mereka akan meluangkan waktu di malam hari untuk menceritakan hari mereka dan berakhir dengan ranjang.

"Kau yakin akan ke dokter tanpaku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencukur rambut-rambut halus yang mulai tumbuh di wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kita sudah menukar dokter jadi kau tak perlu cemburu kan?" kekeh Baekhyun yang duduk tepat berhadapan dengannya di batu wastafel kamar mandi mereka.

Sesekali Baekhyun mencolek krim putih yang menempel di wajah Chanyeol lalu mengolesnya di hidung Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. "Bukan masalah itu," ucap Chanyeol, "aku hanya ingin memastikan keselamatanmu, kau butuh ditemani Dongho?"

"Kaulah suamiku bukan Dongho," ucapnya yang lalu loncat dari tempat duduknya.

"Baekhyunie! Jangan loncat-loncat sembarangan," Chanyeol melotot pada Baekhyun yang terkekeh lalu mengecup cepat dagunya yang sudah dibersihkan.

"Baiklah Tuan Park," lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

Setelah mengganti jubah handuk dengan dress hijau _Tosca_ selutut dan menata rambutnya di depan cermin, Baekhyun turun untuk membuat sarapan mereka berdua. Pancake dan madu serta bacon sudah tersaji di pantri mereka. Chanyeol ikut bergabung dengannya. Dia sudah terlihat semakin tampan dengan setelan kemeja, celana bahan, dan mantel yang ia bawa turun.

"Kau mau menjemputku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyendokkan pancake ke mulutnya.

"Pukul empat?" Chanyeol berbalik tanya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk "Baiklah," Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "aku pergi duluan, Dongho akan mengantarmu ke kantor dan ke dokter siang nanti."

Dia berdiri dan mengecup bibir istrinya, "Sampai ketemu sore nanti," ujarnya tersenyum dan mengelus cepat perut Baekhyun yang membuncit, "semoga kau laki-laki," Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju mobil.

"Semoga perempuan," ujar Baekhyun setengah berteriak agar Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya.

"Laki-laki," Chanyeol berteriak.

"Perempuan."

Dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum menancap gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Sore itu tiada yang dapat menandingi kebahagiaan Baekhyun sepertinya. Wajahnya tak henti-henti mengembangkan senyum sejak ia kembali dari dokter kandungan. Sesampainya di kantor ia hanya kembali memeriksa jadwal untuk pemotretan perdana pakaian hamilnya. Setelah mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol untuk menemuinya di restoran yang berada tepat di seberang kantor agensinya, Baekhyun segera pergi meninggalkan kantor.

Tepat pukul empat Chanyeol sampai di restoran itu. Setelah menitipkan mantelnya dia melihat lambaian tangan Baekhyun yang memilih tempat tepat di jendela besar restoran ini. Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupannya di puncak kepala Baekhyun kemudian duduk tepat di hadapannya. "Kau mau pesan?" tanya Baekhyun yang tak mampu menutupi wajah bahagianya.

"Minum saja," balas Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memerhatikan manik wajah istrinya yang berseri-seri.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan Chanyeol, sementara Baekhyun sudah sedari tadi asik menyantap Sandwich, kentang goreng, dan milkshake pesanannya. Kali ini ia melanggar anjuran dokter untuk menghindari makanan cepat saji, karena akan berdampak tidak baik untuk kandungannya.

"Apakah kita akan mendapat bayi perempuan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan tersenyum, "Laki-laki?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan antusias kali ini.

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, "Menurutmu warna apa yang cocok untuk ruangan bayi kita nanti? Biru muda atau merah muda? Atau sebaiknya warna netral saja, seperti lilac atau kuning atau hijau?" Baekhyun berbalik tanya.

"Itu terserah padamu," jawab Chanyeol.

"Atau campuran antara crimson dengan emerald?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun itu terserah padamu, tapi crimson dan emerald itu terlalu menyeramkan untuk menjadi kamar bayi kita," jawab Chanyeol, "jadi apa jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kita akan punya dua sekaligus," jawab Baekhyun.

"Dua?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya, "Maksudmu kembar?"

Kembali Baekhyun mengangguk, "Laki-laki dan perempuan," jawab Baekhyun.

Kini Chanyeol membeku. Baekhyun langsung terlihat panik. Apa kali ini ia salah berbicara lagi? Apa mungkin Chanyeol tak menginginkan bayi mereka kembar atau jangan-jangan karena jenis kelaminnya laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Chanyeol? Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku sangat suka cenderung mendekati bahagia," ujarnya datar sambil memandang Baekhyun, "setidaknya keinginanmu dan keinginanku akan terkabul. Ini keajaiban," ujarnya senang.

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau akan stres memikirkan kita akan memiliki bayi kembar," ujar Baekhyun menghela napas.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Berhentilah terlalu sering berspekulasi, Baekhyunie. Apa pun jenis kelamin bayi kita kelak aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya, asalkan sehat itu sudah cukup," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah padanya dan mencium dari seberang meja. "Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun di bibir suaminya.

"Apa?"

"Kita diperhatikan orang-orang."

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan dirinya, "Kau selalu membuatku lepas kendali," kekeh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Sekarang kau harus pikirkan nama yang baik untuk bayi kita."

"Bagaimana kalau Jonghi dan Julhi ?" usul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung mendengus, "Aku tak mau mempunyai anak dengan nama-nama aneh seperti itu."

"Baiklah."

Mereka menikmati sore dengan mendebatkan nama bagi bayi kembar mereka nanti. "Lucas dan Jennie? Kita bisa memanggilnya Luke dan Jane" Baekhyun memberikan usulan.

"Lucas? Nama dari alkitab?" tanya Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Benar," Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Terlalu suci," Chanyeol mendengus.

Kali ini Baekhyun melotot, "Terlalu suci? Memangnya bayi kita nista sampai nama itu terlalu suci."

Chanyeol tertawa menanggapinya "Bukan itu maksudku, pakai nama yang umum saja."

Baekhyun merengut, "Baiklah."

Nama-nama bayi mulai bermunculan di otak mereka. Chanyeol mengusulkan Giwool dan Elga, Dokjun dan Dakota, Chian dan Sara. Sementara Baekhyun mengusulkan Renjun dan Nilia , Matthew dan Chenle, Nohjin dan Byeol. Dan dari semua nama itu tak ada satu pun nama yang mereka sukai bersama.

"Nanti sajalah," ujar Chanyeol yang terlihat sudah putus asa memikirkan nama dari bayi mereka kelak.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah lelah. Aku ingin segera pulang dan berendam," jawab Baekhyun.

Setelah membantu Baekhyun memakai mantelnya. "Pakai kacamata-mu, terlalu banyak media di luar," ucap Chanyeol sesaat sebelum keluar dari restoran itu.

"Kau juga," jawab Baekhyun tersenyum, "kapan kita bisa hidup tenang tanpa kejaran para media?" Baekhyun menghela napas.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Bila tiba-tiba aku jatuh bangkrut dan kau bukan lagi model papan atas."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Chanyeolie," Baekhyun menyikut suaminya.

Mereka berdua keluar dari restoran itu. Para awak media yang sedari tadi sudah memburu, mereka kini langsung yang tahu hal ini akan terjadi langsung menunduk saat serbuan kamera mengikuti mereka. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menarik dan menggandeng tangan istrinya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Nyonya Park apa kabarmu?"

"Bagaimana rasanya akan segera menjadi ibu?"

"Tuan Park apakah kau bahagia dengan kehamilan istrimu?"

"Berapa usia kandunganmu?"

Semua pertanyaan itu menyerbu mereka secara bertubi-tubi. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Baekhyun dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil mereka tanpa harus mengutarakan sepatah kata pun.

"Mereka gila," ucap Chanyeol saat sudah duduk nyaman di kemudinya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, "Sangat gila."

Chanyeol memacu mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan para awak media yang masih sibuk mengabadikan gambar mereka.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Sebagai satu-satunya menantu di keluarga Park otomatis Baekhyun menjadi sibuk mengurusi semua acara yang diadakan atas nama keluarga Park atau perusahaan mereka. Tak terkecuali ulang tahun dari Sandara Park yang ke 53 tahun. Sudah lebih dari seminggu belakangan dia disibukkan dengan acara itu. Dia mengatur mulai dari tema acara itu, tamu yang diundang, makanan, pengisi acara, dan segala macam pernak-perniknya. Chanyeol merasa terganggu dengan hal itu. Ia merasa Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan urusan itu sehingga lupa bila ia sedang hamil. Kehamilannya kini telah mencapai usia 23 minggu, tapi Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia senang melakukannya karena ia sudah tidak memiliki kontrak dengan klien mana pun. Otomatis ia menganggur di rumah dan itu sangat membunuh baginya.

Pesta itu diadakan di kediaman Sandara. Ruang tengah rumahnya sudah di sulap menjadi begitu megah. Tidak sia-sia ia membayar staf-nya untuk ini. Lampu-lampu kristal menggantung cantik di langit-langit rumah ini. Nuansa ungu tua dan silver yang mendominasi seluruh ruangan. Bunga-bunga cantik seperti lilac, lili, fresia, dan mawar sudah cantik mendekor setiap sudut ruangan. Setelah pemeriksaan terakhir untuk makanan, dekorasi, serta pengisi acara Baekhyun kembali ke kediamannya.

Chanyeol masih di kantornya. Jumat sore merupakan hari yang panjang baginya. Dia tak mau mengorbankan Sabtunya untuk kembali memeriksa berkas-berkas yang harus ditandatangani. Jadilah, ia memperpanjang waktunya di kantor. Dia akan bertemu di kediaman Sandara nanti malam saat acara itu dimulai. Lagi pula belakangan ini ia memiliki agenda tersendiri setiap akhir pekan bersama Baekhyun. Piknik di taman.

Baekhyun sudah mandi dan tengah mematut dirinya di cermin. Ia sengaja memesan gaun untuk malam ini. Bukan karena ingin tampil glamor atau semacamnya, tapi karena hampir semua gaunnya tak ada yang muat lagi di tubuhnya yang semakin membesar. Malam ini ia menggunakan gaun berwarna hitam berbahan chiffon dengan belt emas. Rambutnya ditata messy bun, karena menurutnya wajahnya terlalu penuh apabila rambutnya harus di gerai. Dongho sudah menunggunya di luar.

"Nyonya Park," sapa Dongho yang sudah siap membuka pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

Dia tersenyum, "Dongho," lalu masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Kediaman Sandara sudah dipenuhi para tamu. Para tamu sudah sibuk bercengkerama. Gaun warna-warni sudah bertebaran di ruangan itu. Para pria bersetelan rapi dengan jas atau tuxedonya juga menghiasi ruangan ini. Pelayan-pelayan sudah sibuk mondar-mandir berkeliling membawakan minuman. Baekhyun mendapati Sandara tengah berdiri di dekat tangga, dia langsung datang untuk menghampirinya.

"Baekhyunie," sapa Sandara dengan raut yang sangat bahagia di wajahnya.

"Aunty," Baekhyun balas menyapa.

Sandara memeluknya, "Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu," ucapnya, "bagaimana bila kau saja yang memegang Park Organizer? Pasti akan semakin sukses."

Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengarnya, "Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu."

"Bagaimana kandunganmu?"

"Baik, dia sangat aktif berenang dalam perutku," kekeh Baekhyun.

"Gosh! Aku tak sabar untuk melihat mereka," Sandara berkata takjub tapi tetap anggun.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Ia sangat senang karena ia yakin anaknya akan tumbuh dengan limpahan kasih sayang dari semua orang. "Nyonya Park."

"Ya?," sontak Sandara dan Baekhyun menyahut.

Dongho langsung canggung saat mendengarnya, "Maksud saya, Nyonya Park Baekhyun."

"Ada apa Dongho?"

"Teman-teman Anda sudah datang," jawabnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku pamit menemui teman-temanku dulu," izinnya pada Sandara.

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu mengangguk, "Baiklah, jangan terlalu letih, Dear."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sandara. Langsung saja semua sahabatnya menghampirinya. Semua sangat antusias dengan kehamilan Baekhyun, terutama Yuri. Dia sangat iri melihat kebahagiaan Baekhyun sekarang. Mereka berbincang. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menceritakan segala perkembangan dan pertumbuhan Taeoh. Yuri dan Kris menceritakan tender-tender baru perusahaan mereka, sementara Luhan dan Sehun menjadi pendengar yang baik. Jenno dan Jaemin tampak sedang asik berbincang dengan salah satu kolega Jenno di Kementerian.

"Halo," sapa Chanyeol yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya di perut Baekhyun dan mencium pipi Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Hai," balas Baekhyun yang mendaratkan kecupan di bibir suaminya.

"Tetap mesra dimanapun berada," sindir Sehun yang juga langsung melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Luhan.

Mereka semua terkekeh. Alunan musik melantun indah. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai turun ke lantai dansa dan hanyut dalam irama musik yang terdengar. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa kabar si kembar hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol disela dansa mereka.

"Mereka hiperaktif sekali," ujar Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau pasti terlalu lelah dan kurang makan."

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak makan," dengus Baekhyun.

Suaminya hanya tertawa saat mendengar dengusan dari Baekhyun. Bukan kali ini saja ia mengeluhkan tentang berat tubuhnya yang kian meningkat. Semakin hari ia semakin takut untuk melihat ke cermin. Padahal dokter kandungan sudah mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hal yang normal bagi ibu hamil, apalagi dia tengah mengandung anak kembar. Justru bila tak ada kenaikan berat badan, hal itu yang wajib dipertanyakan.

"Bagaimana jika Park Dokjun dan Park Byeol?" tanya Chanyeol lagi disela dansa mereka sambil melihat ke perut buncit Baekhyun sambil mengelusnya lembut.

Baekhyun menengadah untuk melihat Chanyeol, "Untuk anak kita?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Setuju, terdengar indah," kekeh Baekhyun, "campuran dari usulan dirimu dan aku," tambahnya.

Mereka melanjutkan berdansa. Setelah beberapa lagu dan Baekhyun merasa kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri mereka pun menyudahi dansa mereka. Chanyeol pamit untuk menemui kolega bisnisnya sementara Baekhyun mengistirahatkan diri di ruang kerja Sandara.

"Nyonya Park," kali ini Junki yang melongok masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang bangkit dari sandarannya di sofa ruangan itu.

"Jessica ingin menemuimu," jawab salah satu asisten Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali ke ruangan itu bersama Junki. Sementara itu Chanyeol sudah kembali berkumpul bersama sahabatnya. Dia baru saja diberitahukan bahwa Baekhyun tengah menemui salah satu kliennya. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kris sudah asik di meja bar sambil menenggak minuman mereka sambil bersenda gurau sedangkan Yuri dan Luhan tengah hilang entah ke mana.

"Anak kembar, huh?" Kris terkekeh saat mengutarakannya.

"Kembar," Chanyeol mengangguk.

Sehun dan Kris sontak tertawa, "Kau dapat bayangkan, Sehun, ada dua cetak biru dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" kekeh Kris lagi.

"Aku tak dapat membayangkannya, Sehun. Satu saja pasti sudah menggemparkan dunia kini mereka akan membuatnya menjadi dua," mereka kembali tertawa.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol ikut tertawa dengan lelucon yang dibuat sahabatnya itu. Dia saja belum membayangkan bagaimana rupa dan tingkah laku dari anak kembarnya nanti.

"Hay."

Mereka langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok yang menyapa mereka. Raut terkejut muncul di wajah mereka. "Krystal," Kris dan Sehun mengucapkan secara bersamaan.

"Hai," sapanya lagi.

Chanyeol masih terpaku menatap sosok wanita di hadapannya. Dia tak menyangka akan menemui wanita ini disini dan pada saat seperti ini. "Chanyeol," sapanya.

"Krystal," sapanya terdengar canggung.

Sehun langsung memeluk wanita itu begitu juga dengan Kris sementara Chanyeol masih mematung di tempatnya, "Kau ke mana saja, beautiful Lady," ujar Kris saat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau masih melakukan misi kemanusiaanmu?" kini Sehun ikut bertanya.

"Aku masih seperti yang dulu. Berkeliling dunia untuk misi kemanusiaan," balasnya sangat anggun.

"Kau datang juga setelah menghilang seperti ditelan bumi," kekeh Kris.

"Aku menggantikan Ayahku," jawabnya tersenyum.

Senyum yang sudah lama sekali tak lihat Chanyeol. Senyum yang membuat Chanyeol pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta. Senyum yang menghilang begitu saja bertahun-tahun dan kini datang kembali disaat semuanya sudah tak seperti dahulu lagi.

"Ayahmu," kekeh Sehun "Pria tersibuk sedunia, Laurent Cho."

Mereka terkekeh sementara Chanyeol masih membeku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, "Jadi, kau sudah menikah Chanyeol-ah?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol yang langsung membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Seperti yang kau dengar," jawab Chanyeol tenang seperti biasanya.

Kris dan Sehun bangun dari duduknya, "Kalian mau ke mana?"

"Mencari wanita kami tentunya," kekeh Sehun.

"Katakan pada Baekhyun untuk menungguku di ruang kerja Sandara bila kalian bertemu dengannya, aku akan segera menemuinya."

"Siap," balas Kris.

Chanyeol kembali ke pembicaraannya dengan Krystal. Cinta pertamanya saat mereka mengikuti _Summer Camp_ di Dallas dulu. Semua teman-temanya selalu berekspektasi bahwa kelak mereka akan berakhir sebagai pasangan kekasih, tapi tidak pada kenyataannya. Chanyeol selalu mengira Krystal hanya menganggapnya teman dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Chanyeol memulai percakapan.

"Baik, "jawabnya.

Obrolan mereka mengalir dengan lancar. Wanita ini menceritakan semua kegiatan kemanusiaannya, panti asuhan yang ia dirikan dan segala macam kegiatan amalnya.

"Jadi, Byun Baekhyun huh?" tanya Krystal setelah menyesap Wine-nya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, "Kukira kau masih bersama Yejin," ujar Krystal.

"Aku sudah lama putus dengannya," kekehnya, "apa kabar Minho?" tambah Chanyeol lagi

"Sama sepertimu aku sudah lama berpisah dengannya."

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Hanya alunan musik derap langkah tamu yang mulai meninggalkan tempat karena hari semakin larut saja yang menemani mereka.

"Aku kira kau akan datang padaku," ucap Krystal memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu?"

Semburat merah menghiasi wanita berparas korea dan amerika itu, "Setelah berpisah dengan Yejin," ucapannya terhenti sesaat, "Aku kira kau akan mencariku dan kita mungkin.."

"Chanyeolie," Baekhyun memanggilnya.

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari kursi tinggi bar yang ia duduki. Dia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dan tetiba canggung menyadari bahwa Krystal masih berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Dia tak dapat membayangkan reaksi Baekhyun bila mengetahui wanita dihadapannya adalah Krystal. Satu-satunya wanita yang membuatnya cemburu setengah mati pada Chanyeol. "Bisa kita pulang sekarang, aku sangat lelah," ujar Baekhyun yang berjalan menghampirinya sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terasa akan patah.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat sosok yang berbalik untuk melihatnya. Senyum langsung mengembang di wajahnya "Klee?!" ujarnya terkejut.

"Halo, Baekhyun."

Terpana. Hanya itu yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Menyadari serta melihat bahwa istrinya berteman baik dengan wanita yang dulu sempat mengisi relung hatinya sungguh berada di luar nalar pikirannya. Baekhyun terlihat begitu bahagia melihat kehadiran sahabatnya ini. Krystal atau yang lazim dipanggil Kleestal Cho oleh Baekhyun itu juga menikmati pertemuannya dengan sahabatnya itu. Hanya Chanyeol yang tampak tersiksa di situasi itu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ternyata," ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membeku seakan ada berton-ton es yang menimpanya. "Ayahku merupakan partner kerja dari Park Coorps, bukan begitu Tuan Park?"

Tuan Park? Sejak kapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi Tuan Park dimatanya? Krystal sedikit mengerling pada Chanyeol. "Ah iya, ayahnya dan ayahku dulu adalah rekan kerja dan kini akulah yang menjadi penggantinya," jawab Chanyeol yang seakan tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Aku dan Klee adalah teman baik. Aku mengenalnya saat pertama kali memasuki dunia modeling," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum dalam menanggapi istrinya ini. "Jadi, Tuan Park adalah suamimu, Baekkie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tersenyum. "Lalu kenapa kau tak memperkenalkannya padaku saat di Lyon?"

"Dia tak mau kulitnya terbakar matahari," kekeh Baekhyun.

"Dear," Chanyeol mengerling padanya lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menengadah dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol, "Aku hanya bercanda," ucapnya lalu mendaratkan kecupan di dagu suaminya.

Chanyeol langsung salah tingkah. Tidak akan menjadi seperti itu apabila dihadapannya bukanlah Krystal atau Klee atau siapalah itu. Nama wanita itu membuat Chanyeol semakin gila. Raut wajah Krystal berubah muram saat melihat kejadian itu, namun ia berusaha menutupinya agar Baekhyun tak menyadarinya.

"Klee?"

"Hah iya?" jawabnya canggung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Dia tersenyum. Akhirnya. Ada perasaan lega pada diri Chanyeol saat melihat ia tersenyum lagi. "Aku hanya iri," kekehnya.

Kini Chanyeol kembali membeku saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Ditambah sorot mata yang pedih dari wanita itu membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin keluar dari situasi ini.

"Cepatlah menyusulku," Baekhyun balas terkekeh.

"Aku pasti akan segera menyusulmu," kekehnya lagi, "Baiklah karena ini sudah malam, aku pamit pulang dahulu," ia memberikan pelukan pada Baekhyun.

"Bye, Baekhyunie," ucapnya dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya kemudian mengangguk pada Chanyeol, "Tuan Park."

Chanyeol balas mengangguk "Nona Cho."

Setelah ia menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. "Kau lelah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau seperti sudah berteman lama dengan Klee," ucap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Chanyeol berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tak terdengar panik saat menjawabnya.

"Kontak mata," jawab Baekhyun cepat, "Kau memiliki kontak mata dengan Klee, seperti kau memiliki kontak mata itu denganku."

Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum, "Kau terlalu banyak menganalisis, ayo kita pamit pada Sandara dan langsung pulang," ucap Chanyeol, "Kau dan si kembar," sambungnya sambil mengelus perut buncit istrinya, "pasti sudah sangat lelah hari ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kau," ucapnya mengusap pipi Chanyeol, "memang paling tahu segalanya. Mr. Know It All."

"Karena istriku Mrs. Know It All," kekehnya.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Setelah sampai di rumah, Baekhyun langsung membersihkan dirinya dan bergelung dengan Chanyeol di ranjang. Kegiatan yang sudah sangat lazim mereka lakukan. Ada sesuatu yang hilang apabila Chanyeol tak menemaninya tidur. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun terlelap. Napasnya begitu teratur. Chanyeol memerhatikannya lalu tersenyum. Dia mengecup dahi dan mengelus perut istrinya lalu keluar dari kamar mereka.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dan menekan tombol untuk menyambungkannya pada sahabatnya, "Kau dimana?" tanyanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling pada Sehun saat ia sudah berada di ruang kerjanya.

"Aku di flat Luhan," jawab Sehun dari seberang sana.

"Kembalilah ke Manor-mu, kita akan bertemu disana. Aku dan Kris akan langsung ke sana sekarang," jawab Chanyeol pelan.

"Ada apa, mate?"

"Lakukan saja. Segera pamit pada kekasihmu dan temui aku sekarang juga," Chanyeol langsung menutup sambungan mereka tanpa sempat Sehun dapat menjawabnya.

Chanyeol kembali menekan tombol di ponselnya "Kris, dimanapun kau berada temui aku dan Sehun di Manor-nya sekarang juga," dan lagi-lagi tanpa harus mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya yang lain ia mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Sebelum pergi ia melongok ke kamar dan memastikan Baekhyun masih terlelap tidur. Ia melihat jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 1 pagi. Dia tak merasa khawatir karena Baekhyun sudah sangat jarang terbangun di tengah malam. Setelah mengenakan jaket dan ia berjalan menuju garasi, mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat menuju manor Sehun.

Sehun sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sofa cokelat ruang tengahnya sambil menyilangkan kaki. Secangkir kopi terlihat mengepul dari tangannya. Chanyeol langsung melemparkan jaketnya begitu saja dengan asal. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Kris ikut melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah yang di dominasi dengan unsur kayu dan cokelat itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, mate? Sampai kau mengumpulkan kita seperti ini?" tanya Kris, "saham perusahaanmu anjlok?" tanyanya serius.

Chanyeol hanya bergeming dan ikut menyilangkan kakinya di sofa bersama Sehun kemudian bersedekap, "Hal ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Park Coorps," akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Lalu?" Sehun bertanya penasaran.

"Krystal," jawab Chanyeol pelan.

Kris langsung melotot saat mendengarnya, "Oh ayolah, Chanyeol. Sudah bukan masanya lagi kau bimbang terhadap perasaanmu. Dia hanya datang berkunjung dan sekarang kau sudah memiliki Baekhyun dan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ayah dari anak kembar kalian," cerocos Kris yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

Kris menyadari bahwa asumsinya salah, "Lalu? Bila bukan karena kau bimbang tentang perasaanmu apa yang membuatmu terlihat sangat gusar seperti ini?" kini Sehun ikut berkomentar.

"Baekhyun dan Krystal ternyata berteman baik."

Sehun dan Kris hanya mampu bertukar pandang. "Dan dia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa aku, Hm kita lebih tepatnya juga berteman baik dengan Krystal."

"Khusus denganmu, sangat baik lebih tepat menggambarkannya," ujar Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menghela napas, "Lalu dimana letak masalahnya?" Sehun lagi-lagi bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Saat ini istriku berasumsi bahwa Krystal adalah sekadar rekan bisnisku karena ayahnya menjalin hubungan bisnis denganku. Dia tak tahu sama sekali tentang sejarah kami berdua," ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan," ucap Kris tanpa berpikir.

Dengan refleks Sehun melempar bantal pada sahabatnya itu, "Aw," keluh Kris.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau lupa saat kita mengangkat topik Krystal di bar waktu itu? Baekhyun langsung berubah pucat dan meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Apalagi sekarang ia sedang hamil, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol bertemu dengan Krystal," tukas Sehun panjang lebar.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Benar sekali, mate."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kris.

"Kau terlalu banyak menegak brandy, huh?" Sehun menatap Kris dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kini Kris juga ikut menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau jadi bodoh, mate," kekeh Sehun.

Kris memberengut, "Lebih tepatnya aku berubah jadi seperti ini karena ada manusia yang sangat tidak sopan mengganggu malamku," sindirnya pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi apa usulan kalian," Chanyeol terdengar tak sabar mendengar celotehan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Tunggu, Yeol. Apa Baekhyun tak curiga saat bertemu denganmu dan Krystal tadi? Apa ia tak sadar bahwa temannya bernama Krystal?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia memanggilnya Klee," balas Chanyeol.

Kris langsung menepuk dahinya, "Kleestal Cho," ujarnya spontan, "hanya kita yang memanggilnya Krystal dan pasti Baekhyun tak mengetahuinya."

"Kali ini otakmu bekerja juga," kekeh Sehun yang dibalas dengan lemparan bantal seperti yang tadi dilakukan Sehun padanya.

Kleestal Cho. Anak tunggal dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya berkebangsaan Amerika yang menikah dengan seorang berdarah murni berkebangsaan Korea. Selama hidupnya ia tak pernah mencantumkan nama Krystal karena nama itu adalah nama akrab dari Sehun, Kris dan Chanyeol ketika mereka tengah berlibur di Dallas. Sejak saat itu mereka memanggilnya Krystal.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta kalian untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita semua pada Baekhyun, paling tidak sampai ia melahirkan," ujar Chanyeol yang pandangannya menerawang ke perapian.

Sehun dan Kris langsung mengangguk, "Katakan hal ini juga pada Jaemin dan jaga rahasia ini dari pasangan kalian," tambahnya lagi.

"Bila ini dapat melegakanmu aku akan mengikutinya," balas Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa, "Aku pulang dahulu."

"Takut dimarahi Baekhyun karena menghilang di tengah malam, mate," cibir Kris.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Baekhyun tak ada di ranjangnya. Hanya guling yang berada di atas ranjang mereka. Chanyeol mencari di kamar mandi dan _walk-in closet_ , tapi hasilnya nihil. Dengan perasaan was-was ia turun untuk mencari istrinya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, Chanyeol berasumsi mungkin Baekhyun kelaparan di tengah malam, tapi lagi-lagi ia tak menemukannya. Sedikit panik ia mencari ke setiap sudut rumah mereka. Chanyeol melihat ruang kerjanya terbuka sedikit. Perasaan lega langsung melandanya. Ia melihat rambut cokelat Baekhyun menyembul dari balik sofa Maroon ruangan itu. Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya dan melihat Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur di sofa. Ia duduk di ujung sofa dan mengangkat kaki Baekhyun untuk memangkunya. Gerakan itu kontan membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Hay," sapa Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Hai," balasnya yang langsung tersenyum, "kau dari mana?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Baekhyun kini sudah menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang milik suaminya itu, "Ada apa?" tanyanya saat tangan Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," bohongnya, "hanya ingin memelukmu."

"Kau berbohong," kekeh Baekhyun lemah, "kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, kau dari mana? Aku khawatir karena kau tak membawa ponselmu," tambah Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku bertemu Sehun dan Kris," kali ini Chanyeol merasa lega karena tak harus membohonginya.

"Ada bisnis?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Mereka hanya diam. Tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka diskusikan. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," Baekhyun membuka suaranya.

"Silakan."

"Ruangan apa yang berada di sana?" Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah pintu di ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Sedari dulu ia ingin menanyakan hal ini, tapi tak pernah terealisasikan. Selalu saja lupa. Kini selagi ada kesempatan dan mereka tengah berada di ruangan ini, Baekhyun akhirnya ingin memuaskan keingintahuannya.

Chanyeol sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Hanya tempat penyimpanan biasa."

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang mengerutkan kening tanda tak puas akan jawaban darinya, "Dulu aku senang mengambil gambar menggunakan kamera manual milikku, itu kamar gelap dimana aku mencuci semua hasil tangkapanku. Puas?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Boleh aku melihatnya, kau sepertinya sangat menutupinya sampai-sampai memproteksinya dengan sandi."

"Belum saatnya."

"Suatu saat?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Ya, suatu saat," balasnya kemudian mencium puncak kepala istrinya. Dia mulai mencium Baekhyun, mencium ke setiap lekukan wajahnya dan melepaskannya seketika, "ayo kita tidur."

"Tidur?" tanya Baekhyun yang terdengar terkejut.

Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihatnya, "Apa yang mau kau lakukan pukul 3 pagi seperti ini?"

Baekhyun mendengus dan dengan sedikit kesusahan bangkit dari sofa kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya dengan memberengut.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada pukul 3 pagi seperti sekarang?"

"Kau merajuk?"

Baekhyun kembali mendengus, "Ambil bantalmu dan tidur saja di sofa sendirian sana."

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Hari-hari mereka dihabiskan seperti biasa. Chanyeol berangkat ke kantor sementara Baekhyun mencari kesibukan sendiri. Seperti berbelanja atau berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Malah belakangan ini, ia sering berbelanja bersama dengan Sandara. Dia juga kembali aktif mengunjungi yayasan panti asuhannya. Mereka sudah jarang untuk piknik karena musim dingin sudah menyapa Korea. Takut Baekhyun terkena hipotermia, Chanyeol paling anti melakukan aktivitas luar rumah terlalu banyak bersama Baekhyun. Para awak media sudah mulai mencair terhadap pernikahan mereka, yang awalnya mencibir pernikahannya yang mendadak bersama dengan Chanyeol kini berbalik menyanjungnya. Wajahnya terpampang di majalah-majalah Fashion. Banyak media yang mendaulatnya sebagai _'hot mama'_ karena tetap modis walaupun sedang mengandung.

Desember sudah menyapa. Kurang dari tiga bulan lagi Baekhyun akan melahirkan anak pertamanya dengan Chanyeol. Kamar bayi mereka juga sudah hampir selesai di kerjakan. Bernuansa _Baby yellow_ dengan stiker dinding lucu yang menghias kamar itu menambah kesenangan Baekhyun yang tengah menanti kelahiran anaknya. Sebuah tempat tidur bayi ekstra besar berwarna putih menempati sudut ruangan ini. Lemari dan sofa yang senada dengannya juga sudah berdiri rapi di ruangan ini. Baju dan segala perlengkapannya juga sudah menempati ruangan ini.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah bergelung di depan perapian mereka. Akhir pekan kali ini hanya mereka habiskan di rumah saja. Sekarang Baekhyun tidak terlalu flexible seperti dahulu lagi. Tubuhnya cepat lelah bila melakukan aktivitas berlebihan. Mereka hanya bergelung dalam diam. Sofa dan meja ruang tengah mereka sudah berganti dengan karpet berbahan bulu tebal yang sangat hangat. Bantal bertebaran di antara mereka. Chanyeol bersandar nyaman di kaki sofa yang telah ia geser tadi dengan buku di tangannya sementara Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya sangat nyaman di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan buku di tangannya juga. Baekhyun sedang sibuk membaca buku-buku tentang bayi, kehamilan, dan persalinan. Entah berapa banyak buku yang telah ia lahap. Sudah hampir sejam mereka bergelung di ruang tengah itu. Baekhyun meletakkan bukunya, kemudian melepaskan kacamatanya dan melemaskan otot-otot tangannya.

"Lelah?" tanya Chanyeol yang juga menaruh bukunya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng "Lapar?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Jeez! Chanyeol. Kita baru makan siang sekitar satu jam yang lalu."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Perutmu tak dapat kuprediksi kapan dia akan menuntut untuk diberi makan."

Baekhyun ikut tertawa saat mendengarnya. "Chanyeolie,"

"Ya?"

"Aku bermimpi lumayan buruk tadi malam."

Alis Chanyeol mengerut saat mendengarnya, "Apa yang kau impikan?"

"Kau."

"Aku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku kenapa?"

"Kau pergi meninggalkanku bersama wanita yang kalian sebut saat kita di bar milik Sehun waktu itu. Kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan wanita bernama," Baekhyun terdiam sebentar seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu, "Krystal, ya Krystal, bukan?"

Chanyeol membeku saat mendengarnya. Topik ini adalah satu-satunya topik yang berusaha ia hindari untuk dibahas bersama dengan istrinya. "Chanyeolie?"

"Ya?" jawabnya yang tak berani menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Chanyeol berusaha mengulaskan senyum di wajahnya. Ia menggeleng lambat. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Meskipun tak ada si kembar?"

Dia mengangguk mantap, "Meskipun kita tak memiliki si kembar."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan langsung mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Chanyeol. "Terima kasih."

"Lagi pula aku rasa seleramu kini sudah berubah," kekeh Baekhyun, "aku membayangkan Krystal-mu itu berbadan langsing mendekati kurus kering, berambut pirang terang yang terlalu lurus, dengan hidung yang sangat mancung, serta mata yang setajam pedang. Dan aku yakin kau tidak menyukai wanita seperti itu lagi," Baekhyun kembali terkekeh.

"Dia bukan Krystal-ku," balas Chanyeol

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh berusaha tersenyum mendengar lelucon yang di buat oleh Baekhyun. Lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu untuk sekarang ini bagi Chanyeol. "Kau sudah selesai membuat leluconnya?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tak lepas membelai rambut Baekhyun.

"Sudah, bila kau ingin aku menghentikannya," balasnya tersenyum.

"Hentikan," kekeh Chanyeol, "kau yakin tak mau ikut aku ke Tokyo untuk Natal nanti?" tanya Chanyeol menambahkan.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Usia kandunganku akan mencapai 7 bulan pertengahan bulan ini, penerbangan sangat tidak dianjurkan."

"Tapi aku tak mungkin membatalkan perjalanan ini," ucap Chanyeol memandang istrinya dengan wajahnya yang mendekati tanpa ekspresi.

Baekhyun menangkup kedua wajah Chanyeol di tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Hay, pergilah. Kerjakan apa yang menjadi kewajibanmu. Jangan jadikan aku dan si kembar menjadi beban bagimu."

"Kau dan si kembar bukanlah bebanku, tapi aku pasti akan mencemaskan kalian," jawab Chanyeol yang terdengar sedikit cemas.

"Aku akan bermalam di kediaman Kwon. Ada Yuri dan Luhan. Kau tenang saja."

Chanyeol menghela napas dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

"Kami akan lebih merindukanmu."

"Aku akan amat sangat merindukan kalian."

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Tiga hari sebelum malam natal Chanyeol sudah pergi meninggalkan Korea. Selama seminggu ia akan meninjau semua hotelnya yang tersebar di beberapa kota di Jepang salah satunya Tokyo. Baekhyun mulai menyibukkan diri dengan segala macam aktivitas. Mulai dari berbelanja bersama Yuri, memanggang kue dan biskuit, sekadar ke salon, atau kegiatan lainya. Hampir setiap malam ia habiskan untuk menelepon Chanyeol selama berjam-jam. Dia selalu tersenyum apabila menyadari kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Malam Natal akhirnya tiba. Sudah seharian ia berada di kediaman Kwon. Semua keluarga Kwon dan Kim berkumpul untuk merayakan malam Natal bersama. Rumah ini di penuhi celotehan dari generasi-generasi terbaru mereka. Walaupun berada di tengah begitu banyak sahabatnya, Baekhyun tetap merasa sangat kesepian. Ia hanya duduk di dekat jendela memandang salju yang menutupi hampir seluruh pekarangan rumah sambil membayangkan Chanyeol. Membayangkan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang sudah membuat batin Baekhyun sedikit terhibur.

Sekarang Baekhyun tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah kediaman mereka. Lagu-lagu Natal mengalun merdu dari iPod-nya. Dia duduk di depan perapian dengan selimut tebal menutupinya. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah kotak besar berwarna maroon. Hadiah Natal dari Chanyeol. Saat ia sampai di rumah hadiah itu sudah ada di kamarnya. Sebuah mantel bulu hangat berwarna hitam. Ada juga kotak kecil yang berisi seperangkat perhiasan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Tak ada rasa senang yang berlebihan seperti wanita-wanita lain saat mendapatkan hadiah. Bukannya sombong karena ia setiap hari dapat membelinya, melainkan karena ia lebih menginginkan kehadiran dari si pemberi barang tersebut. Dengan sangat senang hati ia akan menukarkan apa saja dengan kehadiran Chanyeol untuk saat ini. Tetapi, itu tak mungkin. Ia tak mau menelepon Chanyeol karena pasti ia akan langsung khawatir dan tak konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Dia tak mau menjadi penghalang bagi karier suaminya itu. Dengan malas ia menaruh kotak-kotak itu ke karpet.

"Apa yang sedang Appa kalian sekarang lakukan, Dubu Team?" tanyanya sendiri pada bayi kembar di perutnya.

Seperti mengerti apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun salah satu dari si kembar menendang perutnya, "Wow," Baekhyun terkejut, "kalian merindukannya? Eomma juga, Dears."

Jabang bayi itu kembali menendangnya, "Hay, kalian kenapa? Apa kalian lapar?" tanyanya pada kedua bayi yang masih berada di perutnya.

"Bukankah kita baru makan satu jam yang lalu," ucapnya tersenyum sambil terus mengelus perutnya.

"Atau ini ungkapan kecewa kalian karena Appa masih bekerja padahal ini malam Natal? Kalian pasti merindukannya. Aku juga," ia menghela napasnya.

Setelah menyesap cokelat panas yang tadi ia buat, tanpa sadar ia tertidur di sofa itu.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah jam berapa sekarang. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok yang berdiri di dekat perapian. Dengan gestur yang sangat santai ia bersedekap dengan sebelah tubuhnya menyandar di dinding perapian ruang tengah itu. Ia tersenyum. Ia tersenyum bukan menyeringai.

"Chanyeolie."

"Selamat natal, Love."

Kejutan demi kejutan selalu di hadirkan oleh Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Dari kepulangannya secara tiba-tiba dan sangat singkat saat malam Natal. Ucapan-ucapan manis yang ia kirimkan setiap hari ke ponsel Baekhyun. Hadiah setiap ia berpindah dari satu kota ke kota lain. Berkeranjang-keranjang biskuit sampai berpuluh-puluh tangkai bunga ia berhasil hadirkan untuk istrinya. Baekhyun hampir mati senang melihat semua tingkah Chanyeol. Hal yang membuatnya lebih senang karena akhirnya Chanyeol memanggilnya 'Love'. Bukan hal hebat memang. Pada awal pernikahan sandiwaranya, hampir setiap saat Chanyeol memanggilnya 'Love', tapi untuk sekarang panggilan itu terdengar sangat sakral. Semenjak ajakan Chanyeol untuk benar-benar membangun keluarga, dia sama sekali tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sapaan 'Love'. Jadi, panggilan itu menjadi langkah awal yang sangat cerah untuk hubungan mereka.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Perasaan Baekhyun sedang senang bukan kepalang. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia melihat sebuah gelang cantik keluaran Gucci berada di dalam kotak beludru biru di meja ruang kerja Chanyeol. Dia sedang menunggu kapan Chanyeol akan memberikan padanya. Sedikit putus asa karena sudah hampir empat hari gelang itu belum juga di berikan padanya, tapi Baekhyun masih berpikir kalau Chanyeol mungkin akan memberikannya besok saat mereka akan malam.

Dia sudah selesai mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia memakai dress biru muda yang dipadukan dengan mantel hitam, kado Natal dari Chanyeol. Untuk melengkapinya ia memadukannya dengan sepatu boot flat. Januari bukanlah bulan yang tepat untuk mengekspos kaki jenjangnya bila tak ingin terserang hipotermia. Junki sudah siap membukakan pintu untuknya. Baekhyun memiliki janji makan siang hari ini. Sesampainya di restoran itu, Baekhyun langsung mengenali sosok yang ia ingin temui. Sosok berwajah campuran Amerika dan Korea dengan rambut hitamnya melambai pada Baekhyun.

"Klee."

"Nyonya Park," kekehnya.

Baekhyun ikut terkekeh, "Panggil aku Baekhyun," ia tampak malu saat temannya itu menyebut nama keluarga dari suaminya itu.

Setelah pertemuannya terakhir di pesta ulang tahun Sandara, Baekhyun dan Klee tak pernah bertemu lagi. Beberapa hari yang lalu Klee mengabarinya bahwa ia akan menetap beberapa hari di Korea untuk mengikuti konferensi anak sedunia. Jadilah, mereka meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu. Setelah memesan makanan, mereka tampak berbincang seperti biasa. Sama sekali tak terlihat bahwa dulu Klee memiliki sejarah bersama Chanyeol.

"Jadi, apa rasanya mengandung anak kembar?" tanya Klee setelah menyesap Frapuchino-nya.

"Berat."

Mereka berdua terkekeh. Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada gelang yang melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangan Klee. Dia menaikkan sedikit alisnya. Gelang itu sama persis seperti gelang yang ia lihat di ruang kerja Chanyeol. Setahunya Gucci membuat gelang itu sangat terbatas. Sekitar dua atau tiga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Klee membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Gelangmu cantik. Kau memesannya di Gucci?" tanya Baekhyun.

Dengan refleks Klee langsung menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi berada nyaman di atas meja. Wajahnya sedikit panik. "A-aku tak memesannya, ini hadiah," balasnya cepat.

"Wow, dari pacarmu?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

Klee langsung menelan ludahnya "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Entahlah," jawab Baekhyun, "hanya sedikit orang yang bisa memiliki gelang seperti itu. Pasti dia sangat menyayangimu hingga memberikanmu gelang dengan harga jutaan dolar itu," kekeh Baekhyun.

"Kau selalu pandai berspekulasi."

Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan berbelanja dan diakhiri dengan bersantai di sebuah kedai kopi sampai sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Kau membuatku takut seharian ini," ujar Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menengadah menatapnya.

"Chanyeolie."

"Kita pulang sekarang," balas Chanyeol tanpa tedeng aling-aling dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit marah dan khawatir sambil memandang Klee yang melihat datar di sampingnya.

.

Perasaan Baekhyun kacau balau. Entah apa sebabnya. Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu. Gelang yang dipakai Klee dan yang sama persis dengan milik Chanyeol di ruang kerjanya kini telah tiada. Namun sampai sekarang ia belum menerima gelang itu dari Chanyeol. Dengan sangat penasaran ia bertanya pada Sandara, mungkin saja kado itu untuknya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Chanyeol tak memberikan gelang itu pada bibinya. Hal yang menurut Baekhyun paling tak masuk akal adalah ia berpikir Chanyeol memberikan itu pada Klee. Bukan tanpa alasan, dari awal melihat Chanyeol bersama dengan Klee ia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan hubungan mereka. Dari semua gerak-gerik serta gestur tubuh keduanya membuat Baekhyun menjadi semakin curiga. Tubuh Chanyeol selalu tetiba menegang bila berada diantara Baekhyun dengan Klee. Hal yang membuat dia curiga adalah Chanyeol tak pernah mampu menatap mata Klee secara langsung. Namun semua itu di tampik oleh Baekhyun. Ia tak mau pikirannya yang terlalu liar mempengaruhi kesehatan janinnya.

.

Sore ini Baekhyun berjanji untuk datang ke kantor Chanyeol. Sudah seharian ia habiskan waktunya untuk mengunjungi yayasannya. Ia berjanji akan datang sekitar pukul lima sore ke kantor suaminya, tapi karena kegiatannya sudah selesai dan ia ingin memberi sedikit kejutan pada Chanyeol ia memutuskan untuk datang dua jam lebih awal.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Chanyeol duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Seperti biasa. Duduk dengan tenang dengan jari-jari dari sebelah tangannya memegang dagu dan tangan satu lagi yang sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas di hadapannya. Setelan hitam tak pernah lepas dari tubuhnya. Secangkir teh mengepul di atas mejanya, menandakan baru saja dibuat. Meminum teh di siang hari merupakan pengaruh terbesar yang ditulari Baekhyun padanya.

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintunya. "Masuk."

Lami melangkah masuk ke dalam. "Tuan Park ada yang ingin menemuimu," ujar asistennya di tengah ruangannya.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya. Masih pukul tiga, sedangkan janjinya dengan Baekhyun adalah pukul lima. "Istriku?" tanya Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Lami langsung menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Bukan Nyonya Park."

"Lalu?"

"Nona Cho," jawabnya cepat.

Chanyeol kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang ingin ia katakan sampai harus datang ke kantornya seperti ini. Ia kembali melirik jamnya. Masih dua jam lagi sebelum pukul lima. Apa pun yang ingin ia bicarakan, Chanyeol akan membuatnya menjadi cepat sebelum Baekhyun datang dan melihat keberadaan Krystal. "Persilahkan masuk."

Sosok wanita berparas campuran asia dan barat itu memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dengan senyum khas yang dulu sangat dikagumi oleh Chanyeol. "Chanyeol."

"Krystal," jawab Chanyeol, "Ekhem maksudku Klee," Chanyeol mengoreksi dengan cepat.

Klee tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku suka kau memanggilku Krystal, begitu pula dengan Sehun dan Kris."

"Tapi istriku memanggilmu Klee, aku tak mau membuatnya salah paham dengan panggilanku padamu."

Klee mengerutkan kening, "Boleh aku duduk?"

"Tentu," jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus membuat Baekhyun menjadi salah paham dengan hubungan kita? Kita teman, bukan?" tanya Klee dengan nada seenteng mungkin, "teman lama," tambahnya lagi.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai, "Jadi, apa yang membuat kau datang kesini?" Chanyeol berusaha santai dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya kemudian menyilangkan tubuhnya.

Wanita di hadapannya menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya, "Terima kasih atas kado ulang tahun ini," ujarnya dengan seulas senyum cantik dengan mata yang berbinar yang membingkai wajah cantiknya.

"Hah, iya. Sama-sama."

"Aku senang kau mengingat ulang tahunku."

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau tak memberikannya secara langsung padaku?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk belakangan ini."

Klee menghela napasnya "Kau menghindariku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, "Apa alasanku untuk menghindarimu?"

"Baekhyun."

Kekehan Chanyeol seketika sirna, "Jangan membawa istriku dalam percakapan ini," jawabnya sangat serius. Nada suaranya sangat dingin seperti vampir yang tengah memburu mangsanya.

"Kau takut istrimu tahu bahwa dulu kita..."

"Kita apa?" sela Chanyeol, "aku rasa kau tadi sudah menjelaskannya dengan gamblang bahwa kita dahulu adalah teman. Teman lama."

"Aku akan menikah," ucap Krystal tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Aku rasa kau sebaiknya pergi, aku masih ada urusan."

"Aku akan menikah, Yeol," ulang Krystal lagi.

"Lalu aku harus mengucapkan apa? Oh ya, selamat atas pernikahanmu," ujar Chanyeol sarkastik kemudian bangkit dari kursinya.

"Cegah aku," balas Krystal yang ikut bangkit, "aku tak akan menikah bila kau mengatakan padaku untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini."

"Kau gila," desis Chanyeol.

"Ya aku gila Chan," Krystal mulai terdengar histeris, "aku gila melihat Baekhyun yang sangat bahagia bersamamu. Aku hampir mati karena gila saat mengetahui Baekhyun ternyata menikah denganmu, ditambah lagi mengetahui kalian akan segera memiliki anak itu membuat semua duniaku menjadi gelap. Seakan-akan semua udara di planet ini direnggut seketika. Aku yang kau cintai selama ini, Chan. Kenapa kau dengan mudah memilihnya? Seharusnya aku yang menempati posisinya sekarang!"

"Aku mencarimu. Aku mencarimu sejak aku lulus dari sekolah. Aku mencarimu hampir ke semua penjuru dunia. Tapi apa? Kau terus menghilang. Menghilang dan menghilang. Dan terakhir yang aku tahu kau sudah nyaman bersama dengan Minho..."

"Tapi kau juga bersama dengan Yejin!"

"Aku dijodohkan!"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, "Sekarang aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku. Dan aku harap kau juga segera mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu," balas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Air mata meleleh di wajah putih Krystal, "Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol hanya membatu mendengarnya, "Kau juga pasti mencintaiku, kan?"

"Hentikan semua ini," pinta Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu," ulang Krystal, "dan aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Chanyeol berusaha tetap tenang, "Klee, dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, tapi itu dulu. Dulu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Sekarang aku sudah mempunyai keluarga. Dan aku sangat mencintainya."

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

...

Minggu, 30 April 2017

Oke jadi, drama dimulai.

Padahal udah mulai ilang yaa munafiknya, udah mulai rindu rinduan/,\ cukupkan manis manisannya di chap sebelumnya dan chap ini kkkk

Oke, sekian. Dan kabar baiknya, ff ini akan segera berakhir. /tebar bunga/

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

Sandara Park – Lee Jenno - Kim Jongin – Kwon Yuri – Nam Luhan – Oh Sehun – Wu Kris – Kang Jaemin – Kim Kyungsoo – Cho Kleestal/Krystal and OC's

 **.**

 **Deportation ChanBaek Remake**

 **Original story** **By** _ **AchernarEve**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Enam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

"Klee, dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu," hanya kalimat itu yang di dengar Baekhyun dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Air matanya berlinang seketika. Perasaannya selama ini benar. Klee. Baekhyun sadar sekarang. Kleestal Cho adalah nama lengkap dari Klee. Dengan terburu-buru ia meninggalkan kantor Chanyeol dengan perasaan campur aduk.

 _'Hubungan kami sudah tamat'_

..

'Cause you really hurt me, no you really hurt me

'Cause you really hurt me, no you really hurt me

'Cause you really hurt me, oh oh no you really hurt me

(Princess of China – Coldplay feat Rihana)

..

Keheningan amat terasa di ruangan itu. Suasana yang sempat menegang kini kembali tenang. Terlalu tenang sampai jarum jam yang berdetak bisa terdengar. Krystal tampak tengah menyeka air matanya yang sedari tadi menyeruak, sementara Chanyeol hanya berdiri menyandar di sudut ruangan dengan segelas _Whisky_ di tangannya. Tak ada lagi yang dapat ia utarakan pada Krystal. Begitu juga dengan wanita itu. Pernyataan bahwa Chanyeol mencintai istrinya sudah cukup menjadi pukulan yang sangat telak baginya. Tak terbayang betapa sakit hatinya saat mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol tadi. Dia sudah mengantisipasi hal terburuk yang akan diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Krystal lebih memilih dimaki-maki daripada harus mendengar pengakuan cinta untuk wanita lain dari pria yang selama ini ia cintai.

Krystal kembali menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang ia keluarkan dari tas tangannya. Maskara dan segala macam hiasan wajahnya luntur secara perlahan akibat gempuran air mata. Wajah cantiknya kini terlihat sendu. Ia terlihat bangkit dari tempatnya. Dengan sedikit gemetar ia mendekati Chanyeol. "Pulanglah," ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil menatap Krystal.

Bukan tatapan cinta ataupun iba. Tatapan Chanyeol dipenuhi dengan kasih sayang. Bagaimanapun juga wanita di hadapannya ini pernah mengisi relung hatinya. Krystal-lah yang membuatnya merasakan cinta untuk pertama kali. Walaupun kini semua sudah berubah, tak lantas menjadikan Chanyeol hilang simpati padanya. Chanyeol masih menginginkan mereka dapat berteman seperti dahulu. Seperti saat mereka sama-sama berumur belasan tahun. Saat hanya ada kesenangan yang menghiasi dunia mereka. Saat permasalahan dewasa tak pernah datang untuk membayanginya.

"Pulanglah," sekali lagi Chanyeol mengulangi ucapannya.

Krystal mengangguk lemah. "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu," ujarnya dengan senyum yang dia usahakan semaksimal mungkin.

"Aku tahu," balas Chanyeol pelan, "sekarang pulanglah dan tenangkan dirimu. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan pria yang berkali-kali lipat bisa mencintaimu."

Lagi-lagi Krystal berusaha tersenyum. "Aku pasti akan menemukan pria yang berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan darimu, berkali-kali lipat mencintaiku, dan berkali-kali lipat lebih sukses darimu. Dan aku akan memastikan kau menyesal karena menolakku," kekeh Krystal.

Chanyeol menyeringai saat mendengarnya lalu mengangguk. "Pastikan kau menikahi orang seperti itu. Bahagialah. Dan buat aku iri terhadap kebahagiaanmu," ujar Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti akan melepas teman lamanya untuk pergi ke medan perang.

"Aku akan memastikan itu," balas Krystal .

Kemudian ia berbalik arah dan menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang masih merasa syok dengan semua kejadian yang baru saja ia hadapi itu kini kembali menuangkan _Whisky_ ke dalam gelasnya dan menenggaknya cepat-cepat. Ia tak ingin menemui Baekhyun sekarang. Emosinya benar-benar sedang kacau. Bertemu dengan Baekhyun adalah pilihan buruk baginya. Ia akan merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi istrinya selama ini.

Ketukan kembali terdengar dari pintu ganda ruangannya. Chanyeol melirik saat Lami melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan nampan bundar di tangannya. Ia terlihat mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan Chanyeol, tapi tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Aku rasa aku tak pernah memintamu membawakanku secangkir teh," ujar Chanyeol.

Lami dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tuan, dimana Nyonya Park?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Lami tadi. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau harus mencari istriku?"

"Tadi Nyonya Park datang dan menyuruhku membuatkannya teh."

"Lalu dimana istriku sekarang?!" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada seperti singa yang sudah siapa menerkam buruannya.

Lami tampak ngeri mendengarnya. Ia tahu pasti akan ada masalah yang akan melanda bos-nya ini. "Saya tak tahu," jawabnya gugup, "terakhir saya melihatnya ia sudah berada di depan pintu anda," tambahnya lagi dengan lega karena sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu."

Pikiran Chanyeol kembali pada setengah jam yang lalu. " _Shit!_ "

Tanpa mengambil mantel yang tergantung di samping kursinya ia segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan kantor menuju kediamannya.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Tergesa-gesa. Tanpa lagi memikirkan kandungannya Baekhyun berlari menaiki tangga kediamannya. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu ruang kerja suaminya. Hilang akal. Atau lebih tepatnya terkungkung emosi. Baekhyun berusaha membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ruang kerja Chanyeol dengan kamar gelap milik pria itu. Baekhyun membenci gelap, tapi entah setan apa yang merasukinya dengan segenap cara ia berusaha untuk membuka kamar itu. Ia berusaha membuka kenop pintu itu dengan mendobrak tapi tidak berhasil juga. Saat itu juga Baekhyun mengetikan angka-angka asal yang berkaitan dengan Chanyeol. Namun hasilnya nihil, dan ketika ia mengingat liontin Klee yang pernah diperlihatkan kepadanya, dengan gemetar Baekhyun mengetikan angka itu.

'1101'

Klik.

Baekhyun merasa kakinya bagaikan gel, tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya yang tersimpan tiga nyawa.

Ruangan itu tidak besar. Cenderung sempit, tapi panjang. Benar-benar gelap. Lebih terlihat seperti ruang bawah tanah berparit tempat para vampir tidur di sepanjang siangnya. Ada begitu banyak tali yang terhubung dengan foto-foto terjepit di tubuhnya. Baekhyun memperhatikan segalanya. Memerhatikan dengan seksama. Gelap. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menyalakan _flashlight_. Cahaya datang menyinari ruangan ini. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ia temui di dalam ruangan ini. Tetapi, hal ini tetap saja mengguncang batinnya. Ada begitu banyak foto yang masih terjepit di tali-tali yang terbentang di sepanjang ruangan ini. Hampir semua foto itu memiliki objek yang sama. Kleestal.

Klee tertawa. Klee tersenyum. Klee menguap. Klee tertidur. Klee memberungut. Klee dan bukunya. Klee di pantai. Klee di Dallas. Semuanya serba Kleestal. Beberapa foto menangkap kebersamaan antara Chanyeol dengan wanita itu. Ada juga foto yang mengabadikan mereka semua, Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Jaemin, dan tentunya Klee.

Pandangannya kini beralih pada sebuah kotak kayu di atas meja panjang. Di atasnya terpatri inisial C.K Baekhyun tersenyum sarkastik saat melihatnya. Dia membuka kotak itu secara perlahan. Ada beberapa barang di dalamnya. Sarung tangan berwarna emerald, sebuah novel, plaster luka, origami bangau, dan foto Chanyeol serta Kleestal dengan latar laut biru.

Air mata langsung membanjiri matanya. Tanpa perlu repot untuk menutupnya, Baekhyun meninggalkan kotak itu yang masih terbuka dan segera keluar dari ruangan yang terasa bagai neraka baginya. Dia duduk lemas di sofa ruang kerja Chanyeol dengan tatapan hampa. Dia menangis sekaligus menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat begitu lemah menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Seharusnya ia bisa menghadapi hal kecil seperti ini. Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun pernah menghadapi situasi lebih berat serta gila dari sekadar masalah hati dan perasaan seperti ini. Dia menertawai dirinya yang terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanya dianggap sebagai cadangan saja. Dia tertawa karena merasa lemah. Seharusnya ia bisa mengatasi hal ini dengan mudah. Toh dari awal mereka menikah dengan tujuan bercerai, bukannya memiliki anak dan hidup berbahagia selama-lamanya.

Terdengar derap kaki yang menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua kediaman mereka. Baekhyun sadar bahwa sosok itu adalah Chanyeol. Tak ada hal yang terlintas di pikirannya. Apa ia harus marah? Sedih? Berteriak? Tapi untuk apa? Toh sejak awal kebersamaan mereka bukan hanya karena saling suka, melainkan rasa saling membutuhkan yang mendekat ke arah memanfaatkan. Baekhyun hanya duduk lemas di sofa ruang kerja Chanyeol. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya ia berusaha mengatur semua emosinya. Perlahan-lahan ia mengusap perutnya meredakan kontraksi yang sedari tadi terjadi pada si kembar di perutnya. Ia juga berusaha menenangkan pernapasan yang memburu tak menentu.

"Baekhyunie," suara itu akhirnya sampai di telinga Baekhyun.

Sekarang bulan Januari, notabene cuaca di Korea masih terasa begitu dingin, tapi lihat sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan ini. Chanyeol hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam yang sudah kehilangan dasinya dengan beberapa kancing terbuka dan celana panjang bahan. Tanpa menggunakan jaket atau mantel. Napasnya terdengar sedikit terengah-engah. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih duduk bergeming di sofa dengan tatapan kosong ke bawah. Dia berlutut tepat di hadapan istrinya.

"Hey," sapa Chanyeol pada Baekhyun

Diam. Tak satu pun kata yang terlontar dari mulut istrinya itu. Dia masih duduk memandang kosong ke bawah. "Kata Lami tadi kau ke kantorku? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Lagi-lagi ia hanya diam.

"Baekhyunie, katakan sesuatu, Love."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut mendengar sapaannya. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" Chanyeol bertanya untuk ke sekian kali.

"Jadi, Kleestal, huh? Oh aku salah, Krystal? Atau masih ada nama lain lagi?" ucap Baekhyun yang masih tak mau menatap pria yang tepat berlutut di hadapannya.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau bicara apa?"

Baekhyun langsung menepis tangannya saat Chanyeol ingin memegang bahunya. "Hentikan sandiwaramu. Aku tahu Krystal adalah Klee atau Klee adalah Krystal atau apalah itu," jawab Baekhyun yang menyeka air mata yang kembali meleleh.

"Aku tak ada hubungan apa pun dengannya," Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan yang langsung mendapat tanggapan sinis dari Baekhyun.

Wanita hamil itu bangkit dari sofa. Wajahnya datar. Tak ada amarah atau ekspresi lain di wajahnya. "Tak ada masalah bila kau memiliki hubungan dengan wanita mana pun. Termasuk Klee. Lagi pula, beberapa bulan lagi kita bercerai. Tetapi, aku minta kau sedikit bersabar untuk tidak bermesraan di depan publik seenaknya, aku masih dalam pengawasan migrasi."

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menaikkan suaranya.

"Ya?" jawabnya, "Apakah aku salah bicara? Tentu tidak, aku rasa."

"Kita sudah tak memiliki kontrak lagi! Kau dan aku adalah pasangan suami istri normal!" Chanyeol berujar dengan amarah yang kembali meluap.

Baekhyun tersenyum sarkas saat mendengarnya, "Kau bau alkohol. Pikiranmu sekarang pasti tidak jernih," jawabnya pelan dan lambat, "pikirkan semua itu. Aku masih memiliki salinan kontrak kita. Perceraian akan segera kita lakukan secepat mungkin," tambahnya lagi kemudian berjalan pelan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Air matanya bagaikan sungai yang tak sanggup terbendung lagi. Tetapi, ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Dia wanita kuat, bukankah begitu? Dia sangat kuat sebelum bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Suaminya yang terdiam membeku mengejarnya keluar. "Berhenti, Love."

Baekhyun berbalik untuk menghadapnya, "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Aku bukan Krystal-mu."

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, dia bukan Krystal. Yang kupunya adalah kau. Park Baekhyun. Kau!" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang mematung dihadapannya.

"Hanya kau, Baekhyunie. Wanita dari calon anak-anakku."

"Hentikan sandiwaramu, Tuan Park. Kau tahu? Aku mual melihatmu seperti ini," balasnya dingin seraya berbalik kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Gosh! Baekhyun! Aku mencintaimu!"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat mendengar kalimat itu. Ia kembali berbalik untuk menghadap Chanyeol. Darah seakan-akan mendidih dikepalanya saat mendengar hal itu. Manik wajahnya berubah seketika. Ia melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan membenci yang begitu dalam. "Semudah itu kau mengucapkannya padaku," ujar Baekhyun tak percaya saat berada di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol kembali mengatakannya, "sangat mudah mengatakannya padamu. Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Sama mudahnya dengan kau mengatakan hal itu pada Klee?!" suara Baekhyun meninggi.

Chanyeol menatap bingung pada pernyataan Baekhyun tadi, "Aku tak pernah mengatakan itu padanya."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum sarkas pada Chanyeol, "Kau amnesia atau bodoh? Atau ini efek dari alkohol yang tadi kau minum? Aku mendengarmu tadi. Sangat jelas! Bahkan aku yakin manusia dengan kepintaran di bawah rata-rata akan mengerti maksud dari ucapanmu tadi!"

Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang berteriak dihadapannya, "Lepaskan tanganmu," saat Chanyeol mencoba memegang bahunya, "aku sempat gila karena berpikir hubungan kita akan berhasil!"

Masih dengan wajah yang merah padam dan napas yang berderu Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol lalu menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya. Hubungannya terlihat tak memiliki harapan sama sekali. Ia tahu isi otak dari Baekhyun. Tak mungkin dengan secepat kilat ia akan dimaafkan. Namun, apa pun yang terjadi dalam hati Chanyeol masih berharap segalanya akan seperti semula. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Matanya tertambat pada pintu di pojok ruangan yang terbuka. "Shit!"

Dia langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil itu. Ia tahu mengapa Baekhyun bisa semarah itu padanya. Ia sadar bahwa Baekhyun berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menemukan semua hal yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Kotak kayu yang berinisial nama Klee sudah ternganga di hadapannya. "Argh!" Chanyeol melempar kotak itu ke lantai yang menimbulkan suara debum keras.

Ia bergegas menuju kamar mereka. Ia harus berbicara dengan istrinya sekarang. Perceraian bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya sekarang. Atau untuk selamanya. Ia sama sekali sudah mengubur kata-kata itu di hidupnya. _Gosh_! Ia tak ingin bercerai dengan Baekhyun. Calon ibu dari anak-anaknya. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu ganda kamar mereka. Terkunci. Ia mencoba mengetuk , tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia menempelkan telinganya di pintu itu. Tak ada suara apa pun. Chanyeol bersandar di pintu itu. Hampir satu jam tak ada tanda-tanda dari Baekhyun. Panik mulai melanda dirinya. "Baekhyun!" panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tetap tak ada jawaban dari istrinya. Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah dan mendobrak pintu dengan begitu keras. Bahunya terasa mati rasa, namun ia tidak begitu peduli. Pintu kamarnya sontak terbuka. Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang mereka dengan mata terpejam dan napas yang terlihat sangat tidak teratur.

"Love," Chanyeol langsung menghampirinya.

Tatapan horor langsung menghiasi manik wajah Chanyeol saat melihat apa yang terjadi pada istrinya. Seprai putih mereka kini telah kehilangan warnanya. Baekhyun seperti sedang duduk di atas hamparan darah. Cairan merah segar sudah membanjiri ranjang mereka. Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup membuka matanya.

"Baekhyun-ah. Love," Chanyeol berujar panik sambil terus menepuk-nepuk pipi istrinya yang sudah tak memberikan respon sama sekali.

"Baekhyun, bangunlah. Baekhyunie!" terdengar lebih seperti berteriak.

Chanyeol hilang akal. Ia langsung membopong tubuh istrinya dan memasukkan ke mobil menuju rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam ruangan penanganan khusus. Chanyeol masih berdiri mondar-mandir di depan ruangan itu. Perasaannya kacau. Banyak sekali darah yang keluar dari tubuh istrinya tadi. Satu per satu Suster berdatangan ke dalam ruangan itu. Suasana di dalam terlihat kacau balau. Chanyeol semakin panik. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tuan Park?"

"Ada apa? Bagaimana keadaan istriku? Anakku?" Chanyeol membombardir Dokter itu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Tenanglah, Tuan."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan," ujarnya tak sabaran dengan manik panik.

Dokter itu menghela napasnya, "Kami tak tahu apakah kami akan sanggup menyelamatkan nyawa Nyonya Park serta anak kalian. Jadi, kami ingin memastikan pada Anda untuk siapa yang menjadi prioritas utama untuk kami selamatkan."

"Selamatkan ketiganya. Istriku dan si kembar," balas Chanyeol dingin.

"Tuan, kami tak tahu hal itu bisa dilakukan atau tidak. Keadaan mereka kritis."

"Selamatkan ketiganya! Berapa pun biayanya, selamatkan ketiganya!"

"Ini bukan masalah biaya, Tuan. Ini lebih kepada masalah istri dan anak kembar Anda. Istri Anda kehilangan banyak darah, sementara pasokan oksigen ke anak-anak Anda semakin menipis. Putuskan sekarang juga, sebelum Anda kehilangan mereka semua," emosi Dokter itu akhirnya ikut terpancing.

Chanyeol membeku. Ia tak dapat membayangkan hidup tanpa Baekhyun. Ia tak dapat membayangkan hadir di pemakaman wanita yang baru saja akan memberikannya kebahagiaan. Sementara ia tak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun menderita karena kehilangan si kembar. Ia sangat yakin Baekhyun akan memilih nyawa anak mereka daripada nyawanya sendiri. Tetapi, semua keputusan sekarang ada padanya. Tak peduli apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun nanti. Ini adalah keputusannya.

"Selamatkan ibunya. Selamatkan istriku."

"Baik, Tuan," Dokter itu langsung kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Chanyeol harus merelakan salah satu dari kebahagiaannya.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat seperti zombie. Ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Setelah lima jam tak ada kabar dari dalam ruangan itu, akhirnya Dokter tadi keluar dari dalam ruang operasi. "Tuan, istri Anda sudah kami pindahkan ke ruang perawatan normal."

"Terima kasih."

Istrinya selamat. Baekhyun selamat. Sekarang dia hanya berjalan gontai dan terus berpikir keras untuk mencari cara bagaimana cara menyampaikan kabar buruk ini pada istrinya. Ia sampai di sebuah lorong rumah sakit. Kamar 427. Chanyeol berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Seharusnya tak ada yang perlu terlalu disesali. Ia tak kehilangan apa pun miliknya. Ia masih akan melihat wajah Baekhyun. Karena hanya Baekhyun-lah yang ia miliki secara nyata saat ini. Ia menganggap si kembar merupakan kado yang belum beruntung sampai di tangannya. Jadi, seharusnya tak ada yang perlu disesali karena secara harfiah ia dan Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya memiliki si kembar. Bukankah seharusnya kita mensyukuri apa yang kita miliki bukan menyesali apa yang belum ada pada kita? Ia terus menerus memikirkan hal itu. Tetapi, tetap saja ia merasa sangat sedih terlebih lagi ia merasa sangat bersalah. Karena dirinyalah semua ini terjadi.

Helaan napas. Entah sudah berapa kalinya ia menghela napas panjang di depan pintu itu. Dengan ragu ia membuka kenop pintu dan kembali terpaku melihat apa yang ada di dalam. Baekhyun masih terpejam di atas ranjang. Hal yang membuatnya terpaku adalah saat melihat dua orang Suster dengan seragam berwarna merah muda tengah menimang masing-masing bayi ditangannya. Di samping ranjang istrinya terdapat dua ranjang mungil.

"Mereka selamat?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Kedua Suster itu mengangguk bersamaan. Chanyeol tetap terpaku di tempat. Tatapannya membola terkejut saat menyadari apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ada binar kebahagiaan yang tak dapat ia lukiskan.

"Kemarilah, Tuan," ajak seorang Suster.

Dengan ragu Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya. Dua orang bayi yang terlihat sangat sehat tengah tertidur di gendongan para Suster. Dia langsung mengenali Dokjun dan Byeol-nya. Suster yang memegang Park Dokjun langsung menyodorkan bayi itu padanya. Perlahan ia menerima. Sedikit rikuh ia menerima bayi mungil itu. Matanya terpejam dengan napas yang begitu teratur. Usia mereka baru memasuki pertengahan delapan bulan di kandungan ibunya, tapi mereka terlihat begitu sehat dan sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol beralih pada Park Byeol, putri kecilnya. Pipinya yang kemerahan dengan tangan yang terkepal dan bibir yang melengkung membentuk 'o' membuatnya semakin takjub kepada makhluk kecil yang berada di hadapannya. Cetak biru dirinya. Tetapi, ciri khas Baekhyun juga sudah melekat di bayi perempuan mereka. Byeol memiliki rambut yang ikal berombak.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku?"

Suster yang sudah kembali menggendong Dokjun tersenyum, "Ia sedang tidur. Besok pagi pasti sudah sadar. Kami sengaja memberikannya obat untuk tidur agar kesehatannya cepat kembali."

"Terima kasih," jawab Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya anda tidur juga, Tuan. Si kembar akan kembali kami bawa ke ruang bayi."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya "Mereka tidak tidur di ruangan ini?"

"Ruangan ini kurang hangat bagi mereka. Mereka adalah bayi prematur, kehangatan suhu ruangan harus dijaga agar tidak terjadi hipotermia mendadak."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baiklah," dengan berat hati ia menyerahkan Byeol pada Suster satunya. Lalu mereka hilang di balik pintu.

Chanyeol menarik kursi agar dapat duduk di samping istrinya yang masih tertidur. Ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang terasa dingin. Ia menggenggam tangan istrinya itu. "Kejutan sudah menunggumu, Love."

Kemudian ia terlelap tepat di samping istrinya.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Sinar matahari menembus sela-sela mata Chanyeol yang tertutup. Ia dapat merasakan badannya seakan remuk. Punggungnya begitu pegal. Saat membuka mata, ia baru sadar bahwa semalaman ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk di samping ranjang istrinya. Tetapi, dimana Baekhyun sekarang? Ranjangnya kosong. Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan itu.

Baekhyun sedang berdiri menatap ke jendela. Masih dengan baju putih khas rumah sakit dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan. "Kau sudah bangun?" sapa Chanyeol.

"Sudah, beberapa jam yang lalu. Kau seperti orang mati. Aku tak mungkin membangunkanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengarnya. "Si kembar akan di bersihkan dan segera di antar kesini," ujar Baekhyun takjub.

"Baekhyunie,"

"Tak ada yang berubah Chanyeol, kita akan tetap bercerai," jawabnya santai.

"Baekhyun-ah,"

"Hay, lihat si kembar datang," Baekhyun langsung menghampiri suster yang mendorong ranjang berisi kedua anak mereka.

"Selamat Nyonya Park bayi kalian sangat sehat."

"Terima kasih."

Suster itu kemudian meninggalkan mereka. "Baekhyunie,"

Si empunya nama masih sibuk menimang salah satu dari si kembar. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya.

"Aku tak ingin kita bercerai."

"Tapi, aku ingin kita bercerai," balas Baekhyun datar.

"Baekhyunie, lihat aku."

"Bersandiwaralah, Jenno dan yang lainnya sebentar lagi sampai," balas Baekhyun seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Benar saja. Tak berapa lama kemudian para sahabat mereka datang. Mereka sangat takjub saat melihat si kembar. Bayi yang begitu cantik dan tampan yang pernah mereka lihat. Perpaduan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sangat sempurna. Tak henti-hentinya mereka mengucapkan selamat. Berbagai macam kado mereka hadiahkan untuk si kembar. Balon, boneka, bunga, dan segala macam pernak-perniknya.

Saat semua sudah pulang, Baekhyun kembali bersikap dingin pada Chanyeol. Hal yang membuat Chanyeol semakin terpukul bahkan Baekhyun seperti menganggapnya tak ada.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Setelah Suster menyatakan bahwa kondisi Baekhyun sudah benar-benar pulih, mereka diizinkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tanpa memedulikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan menuju _walk-in closet_. Dengan telaten ia memasukkan pakaian ke dalam koper, begitu juga pakaian si kembar.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Aku akan pindah sementara waktu sampai perceraian kita tiba," balasnya datar.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Kau istriku dan di sinilah rumahmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, "Sebentar lagi aku bukanlah siapa-siapamu. Sekarang atau nanti pasti akan sama."

"Baekhyun! Jangan bertindak bodoh. Kau akan kehilangan kewarganegaraanmu!"

"Bahkan aku tak peduli terhadap hal itu. Aku siap dideportasi bila itu memang hal yang terbaik."

Koper-kopernya sudah berada diruang tengah. Si kembar tengah tertidur di stroller-nya. Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Berbalik sebentar untuk melihat Chanyeol yang masih berdiri tak berdaya. "Selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol-ssi."

Baekhyun segera keluar dan memasuki taksi bersama si kembar. Hanya secarik kertas yang berisi surat pengajuan perceraian mereka saja yang tertinggal.

..

But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face

Take a good look at me now, cause I'll still be standing here

And you coming back to me is against all odd

It's the change I've got to take

(Against All Odd – Phil Collins)

..

Gwangju, Korea.

.

Senyap. Terlihat seperti tak ada kehidupan. Begitulah tampilan kediaman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di Gwangju. Berdebu dan terasa pengap. Tak ada satu pun asisten rumah atau pelayan yang diizinkan untuk datang dan membersihkan rumah itu. Hanya Chanyeol yang menempati rumah itu seorang diri. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana bentuk dirinya sekarang. Bahkan Sehun dan Kris ngeri melihatnya. Dirinya dipenuhi amarah dan tubuhnya semakin mengurus. Tak ada yang berani mengganggunya, termasuk Sandara.

Dua hari setelah kepergian Baekhyun beserta si kembar, Jenno dan Jongin memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangannya di gedung Park Coorp. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Jongin menghadiahinya tinju yang bertubi-tubi. Dan yang membuat mereka berhenti dengan sendirinya adalah karena Chanyeol sama sekali tak melakukan perlawanan. Tak ada satu pun tinju balik yang ia berikan. Dia hanya diam dan tak berdaya seperti menikmati hukuman yang seharusnya ia terima akibat kepergian dari Baekhyun. Tak ada penjelasan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sekeras apa pun Jenno dan Jongin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dia dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap membisu. Matanya kosong. Seperti semua kebahagiaannya telah dihirup habis.

Dengan berbagai cara semua sahabatnya mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tetapi, semuanya nihil. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tetap membatu. Kembali diam tanpa ada yang tahu apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikirannya. Chanyeol kembali menjadi maniak bekerja. Hampir semua harinya ia habiskan di kantor. Semua karyawan menyadari ke tidakberesan yang terjadi antara bos besar mereka dengan istrinya.

.

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang menganalisa berkas yang berada di hadapannya. Jarinya perlahan menopang dagu. Terlihat kerutan yang menghiasi keningnya. Tatapannya terlihat menyeramkan. Kang Haneul, pegawai dari bagian riset sudah menelan ludahnya sedari tadi. Benar saja. Tanpa banyak aba-aba Chanyeol membanting dokumen yang ada di tangannya. "Kau orang baru?" tanyanya dingin.

Dengan sangat perlahan Haneul menggelengkan kepala. "Berapa lama kau berada di perusahaanku?"

"Ti-ti-tiga tahun, Tuan." jawabnya terbata-bata.

Chanyeol mendengus sarkastik saat mendengarnya. "Sudah cukup lama ternyata," balasnya dengan nada yang sama dingin dengan kalimat sebelumnya "kau tahu kau digaji untuk apa?"

Haneul hanya diam. Ia tak sanggup menjawab sepatah kata pun yang ditanyakan oleh Chanyeol. "Kemasi barangmu dan keluar dari kantorku sekarang juga."

"Tuan, tuan, saya minta maaf atas kelalaian saya. Saya mohon, jangan pecat saya," pintanya, "saya akan merampungkan riset ini secepatnya, anda akan menerimanya besok pagi sekali."

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Kau tuli, Kang? Keluar dari ruanganku dan kemasi barangmu sekarang juga!"

"Ta-ta-tapi, Tuan."

"Sekarang!"

Dengan lemas Haneul keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang selalu ceria, kini seperti tertutupi awan hitam. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol memanggil Lami ke ruangannya. "Ya, Tuan," ujar Lami yang sudah tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol perintahkan padanya sekarang.

"Hubungi HRD untuk mempersiapkan pesangon bagi Haneul dan suruh mereka untuk mencari penggantinya sekarang," ucap Chanyeol setelah menyesap kopi yang sudah terisi ulang tujuh kali selama 3 jam belakangan ini.

"Baik, Tuan," jawab Lami tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi.

Chanyeol menghentikan Lami yang baru saja hendak keluar dari ruangan dengan deheman beratnya. "Aku sama sekali tak menerima tamu hari ini."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Lami mengangguk. "Baik, Tuan," ia pun menghilang dari hadapan bosnya itu.

Dengan segala cara Chanyeol berusaha menyingkirkan pikirannya tentang Baekhyun dan anaknya. Dia tak bisa terus menerus larut di dalam pikiran rasa bersalah dan kerinduan kepada mereka. Ada Park Coorps yang harus ia urusi. Tak mungkin ia sanggup melihat perusahaan yang dirintis buyutnya dari nol jatuh perlahan akibat perasaannya yang tak menentu.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu kantornya. "Sudah kukatakan aku tak menerima tamu," ucapnya yang masih memandang dan menyortir beberapa berkas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Perusahaanmu seperti sedang menghadapi perang saja, mate," kekeh Kris yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, "bersantailah sejenak," tambah Kris lagi.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Chanyeol yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin memastikan si mayat hidup, masih tetap hidup dan belum berubah menjadi mayat yang sebenarnya."

Chanyeol menaruh berkasnya saat mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan Kris dengan sangat serius. "Bila kau kesini hanya ingin menceramahiku, silakan keluar."

"Mau sampai kapan kau bertingkah seperti ini, Park?" tanya Kris dengan serius. Segala macam kekonyolan mereka lenyap sudah beberapa bulan terakhir.

Kris menghela napasnya. "Mau sampai kapan kau diselimuti dengan segala amarah? Kau memecat pegawai dengan sesuka hatimu, kau membentak, berteriak. Kau kembali menjadi Chanyeol si anak manja saat kita masih di sekokah dulu, mate."

"Mereka memang pantas di perlakukan seperti itu," balas Chanyeol dingin.

"Aku mendengar kau memecat seorang pelayan hanya karena kopimu terlalu kental. Itu tak masuk akal, mate."

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya. "Itu sudah pekerjaannya dan dia lalai. Lagi pula, ini semua bukan urusanmu, Wu."

"Ini urusanku karena aku masih menganggapmu teman, Park Chanyeol! Persetan bila kau tak mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kau dan Baekhyun sampai ia harus pergi membawa kedua anak kalian. Tapi kau sekarang sudah keterlaluan. Kau bertingkah seperti kau akan mati karena kehilangan istrimu, tapi kau sama sekali tak mencarinya!"

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan memandang tajam pada Kris. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Oleh sebab itu, beritahu padaku apa yang terjadi. Agar kami bisa membantu!"

"Tak ada yang bisa kalian bantu!"

Kris mendengus. "Apa jangan-jangan kau senang dengan kepergian mereka, jadi kau bisa kembali ke pelukan Krystal yang selama ini kau cintai."

"Kriss Wu!"

"Cari mereka, Park! Temukan mereka! Buktikan bahwa asumsi kami salah!"

Mereka masuk ke dalam amarah masing-masing. Dan tanpa harus berpamitan pada temannya ini, Kris keluar dari ruang Chanyeol dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Si empunya kantor terduduk lemas di kursinya. Mereka tak tahu apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan dua bulan terakhir. Chanyeol menyewa detektif swasta khusus untuk mencari keberadaan istri dan anak-anaknya. Setiap malam ia juga ikut turun tangan mencari mereka. Para detektif serta Chanyeol sudah mencari ke segala sudut Korea. Ia juga mencari ke China, kampung halaman Baekhyun, tapi ia hanya menemukan kebuntuan. Kemampuannya dalam melarikan diri serta bersembunyi sangat di acungi jempol oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil botol _Whisky_ dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas kemudian menenggaknya dengan kasar. Wajah Baekhyun dan perawakan si kembar kembali menghiasi pikirannya. Air mata yang tak pernah meluap itu kini menetes perlahan. Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membanting botol _Whisky_ di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut. Hingar bingar di EXOGalaxy semakin terasa. Ini akhir pekan, pantaslah para muda-mudi yang berkocek tebal menghabiskan malamnya di bar mewah milik Sehun ini. Ada yang bergerombol di _lounge_ , berkencan di meja bar, atau berdansa diiringi dengan musik bervolume maha dahsyat ini. Tidak seperti orang lain yang mencari kesenangan dengan datang kesini, Chanyeol datang kesini hanya untuk minum, mabuk, dan tertidur. Dengan begitu, beban yang berada di pikirannya sedikit terangkat. Sudah bersloki-sloki _Tequilla_ dan _Brandy_ dihabiskannya, tapi ia tak kunjung mabuk. Ia masih tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh orang di sekitarnya dan musik apa yang sedang diputar. Kembali ia memesan satu botol besar _Brandy_. Kali ini ia telah menyingkirkan slokinya. Dengan santai ia menenggak _Brandy_ itu langsung ke mulutnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Udara di sekitarnya juga mulai memanas. Ia melepaskan dasi yang sedari tadi masih menggantung di lehernya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Dengan sedikit gontai ia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan saat ia membalikkan tubuh, sesosok tubuh besar menabraknya.

"Gunakan matamu, dude, kau mengotori bajuku," ujar anak muda di hadapannya yang bajunya sedikit terciprat minuman yang Chanyeol pegang tadi.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya dan melemparkan beberapa won ke anak muda itu. Tingkahnya itu seakan menyulut amarah pemuda yang menabraknya tadi. "Sombong sekali," dengus pemuda itu, "kau tak tahu aku anak dari pemilik Sujin Company?" ujarnya angkuh.

Chanyeol tertawa saat mendengarnya. "Dan aku investor di perusahaan bodoh itu," balas Chanyeol dengan nada meracau. Keseimbangannya hampir hilang saat itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyebut perusahaan ayahku dengan sebutan bodoh. Berkacalah kau hanya pemabuk busuk yang mengotori bar ini," pemuda yang tak diketahui namanya itu pun menghadiahi Chanyeol tinju di wajahnya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah sempoyongan langsung jatuh. Orang-orang yang semula tak sadar kini langsung memberikan perhatian pada kejadian itu. Baru saja pemuda itu akan melancarkan pukulannya lagi, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Tenang, kid," ucap Sehun.

Dengan segera ia membantu Chanyeol bangkit dari lantai. "Kau mabuk lagi. Bloody hell, Chanyeol!"

"Hey, mate. Kau ke mana saja?" racau Chanyeol yang sudah berada di papahan Sehun.

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu bingung.

"Siapa lagi yang punya nama itu, selain keturunan Park," jawab Sehun yang masih membenarkan posisi Chanyeol agar mudah membopongnya.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Benar sekali, aku Park Chanyeol. Dan besok aku akan menarik semua investasi dan membeli semua saham yang ada di perusahaan bodoh ayahmu, Dude," jawab Chanyeol yang tetap sombong walau kesadarannya mendekati nol.

Sehun tertawa geli mendengarnya dan berjalan meninggalkan keramaian itu. Pemuda itu kontan pucat saat tahu saat tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan perusahaan ayahnya esok hari.

 **.**

 **Deportation**

 **.**

Cahaya pagi menyelusup masuk ke pelupuk mata Chanyeol. Masih menggunakan pakaian kerja lengkap dengan sepatu ia menelungkup di atas ranjangnya. Ia terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Dia tak pernah membuka gorden di kamarnya sejak kepergian Baekhyun. Lalu siapa yang melakukannya? Ia terus bertanya di dalam pikirannya. Dengan gontai ia berjalan ke _walk in closet_ -nya dan mengganti kemeja hitam serta celana bahan berwarna abu-abu metaliknya itu dengan celana pendek dan kaos putih biasa. Setelah berhasil mencuci wajah dan menyikat giginya ia segera turun. Harum kopi semerbak di penciumannya saat ia masih berada di tangga. Siapa yang membuatnya? Tak mungkin ada asisten rumah yang datang pikirnya.

Chanyeol menyusuri tangga dengan tatapan menyelidik. Perlahan ia berjalan ke ruang tamu, tak ada satu pun orang yang berada di sana. Ia menatap heran ke sekelilingnya karena terlihat begitu bersih, wangi, dan bersinar karena hampir semua jendela kini telah terbuka. Tak mungkin penjahat membersihkan rumahnya. Sesampainya di dapur ia menemukan sosok wanita yang sedang duduk di pantri. Seperti biasanya dengan rambut pirangnya yang selalu indah. "Selamat pagi, Chanyeol."

"Aunty," Chanyeol terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Kemari dan duduklah."

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Semua tampak bersih. Seperti saat Baekhyun masih berada di sini. "Kau yang membersihkannya?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menyesap kopi yang dituangkan Sandara ke cangkir di hadapannya.

"Asisten rumah yang tadi kubawa sebenarnya," balasnya anggun.

"Bagaimana caranya kau masuk?" tanya Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi.

Sandara tersenyum lalu menaruh muffin yang ia pegang. "Kau lupa bahwa aku juga seorang Park," balasnya senang, "dan Park tahu segalanya," senyum licik menghiasi wajahnya.

"Terserah kau saja," Chanyeol tampak tak tertarik.

"Rumahmu tampak suram," ujar Sandara, "jadi aku berinisiatif membersihkannya."

Chanyeol kembali menyeruput kopinya. "Jadi apa sebenarnya tujuan utamamu kesini, Aunty?"

"Aku tak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Aku tahu semua yang terjadi. Pernikahan kontrakmu sampai menghilangnya Baekhyun karena ia berpikir kau akan kembali ke pelukan Kleestal Cho."

Chanyeol yang sedang menelan muffin-nya serasa menelan duri saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh bibinya ini. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha tetap tenang.

"Temukan dia atau..."

"Atau apa? " Chanyeol memotongnya "atau kau akan mengambil alih kembali perusahaan yang sudah menjadi hak milikku?"

Sandara menyeringai. "Aku tak membutuhkan perusahaan itu. Aku hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia itu saja."

Chanyeol terdiam saat mendengar apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh wanita paruh baya di hadapannya ini. "Jadi temukan mereka sebelum kau benar-benar kehilangan kebahagiaanmu."

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sandara meninggalkan kediaman Chanyeol. Dan sepanjang hari Chanyeol merenungi apa yang diucapkan bibinya.

..

Music starts playing like the end of sad movie

It's a kinda ending like you don't really wanna see

'Cause it tragedy and it'll only bring you down

And I don't know what to be without you arround

(Breath – Taylor Swift)

..

Bali, indonesia.

Deru ombak menjadi simfoni yang menemani sorenya bagi Baekhyun. Sedari tadi dia hanya duduk di beranda menikmati segala macam hal yang diciptakan alam untuk ia nikmati. Mulai dari deru ombak, semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, sampai kepakkan sayap burung laut yang mulai terbang menuju sarangnya karena hari semakin beranjak senja. Baekhyun terduduk di kursi santai dengan buku yang sudah tergelak begitu saja disampingnya.

Hal seperti ini sudah sangat lumrah dilakukan Baekhyun setiap sorenya. Saat si kembar tertidur. Ia mulai menulis apa saja yang ada di kepalanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Chanyeol yang selalu saja menghantuinya sepanjang hari. Perasaan cemas, takut, bercampur kesal, dan amarah menyelubungi dirinya. Dia cemas memikirkan kesehatan suaminya itu. Ia tahu betul, Chanyeol bukanlah sosok yang selalu makan tepat waktu atau akan meluangkan sedikit waktunya di pagi hari untuk sarapan. Dia juga sangat paham akan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang dapat meneguk bercangkir-cangkir kopi dalam waktu singkat. Semua hal itu membuatnya sangat mencemaskan pria itu. Tapi semua hal itu terkalahkan oleh rasa sakit hatinya. Dia masih merasa terbohongi dengan hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Klee. Ia juga masih merasa dijadikan pelarian bagi Chanyeol. Pelarian sampai Klee kembali padanya dan dengan segera Chanyeol akan mendepak Baekhyun dari kehidupannya. Bukan tanpa sebab ia berpikiran seperti itu. Bila mereka masih memegang teguh kontrak yang disepakati bersama itu mungkin Baekhyun tak akan berpikiran seperti ini. Baekhyun telah menaruh harapan besar terhadap masa depannya kelak bersama Chanyeol. Ia tak berekspektasi agar Chanyeol dapat mencintainya, tapi setidaknya mereka berusaha untuk mencobanya. Bukankah cinta akan tumbuh seiring waktu? Hal itulah yang dipercayai oleh Baekhyun karena ia yakin cinta bukan lahir dari pandangan pertama seseorang.

"Nyonya Park," sapa seorang wanita muda pada Baekhyun yang langsung membuyarkan pikirannya.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara itu. "Ada apa Neva?"

"Bi terbangun," jawabnya.

Baekhyun langsung bergegas bangkit dari kursinya. Ia langsung menuju sebuah kamar yang bernuansa kuning muda dengan banyak bintang menggantung di atasnya. Sekejap saja ia sudah sampai di tempat tidur kayu berwarna putih dan langsung menimang bayi perempuan cantik itu di pelukannya. "Kau sudah bangun, sweetheart," ujarnya kemudian mengecup pipi bayi mungil itu.

Sudut matanya beralih pada sosok bayi mungil lainnya yang masih tertidur pulas dengan sangat damai di tempat tidur lainnya. Wajah dan rambutnya serta mata bulat milik anak-anaknya inilah yang tak sanggup membuang sosok Chanyeol dari pikirannya.

Bi. Merupakan nama panggilan dari Park Byeol, si bayi perempuan cantik di pelukannya. Bi masih sedikit menguap, tapi mata bulatnya sudah tampak sangat segar. Baekhyun melihat jam berbentuk kelinci yang menggantung di dinding kamar itu. "Kau lapar, sweetheart?"

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna putih yang berlatarkan jendela besar di belakangnya untuk memberikan ASI pada putrinya. Baekhyun memang memberikan ASI eksklusif pada kedua bayinya itu. Walaupun itu semua berdampak pada dirinya yang menjadi cepat lapar. Dia berpikir semua kegilaan akan makanan akan hilang saat ia sudah melahirkan, namun itu teori yang salah. Menyusui merupakan hal yang membuatnya semakin kalap terhadap makanan. Syukurlah berat badannya mulai beranjak normal. Karena ia mulai memperkerjakan tenaga ahli untuk membatunya latihan guna mengembalikan tubuhnya ke semula. Bukannya tak mau terlihat jelek paskah melahirkan, hal ini semua ia lakukan semata-mata agar ia tetap sehat dan nyaman untuk beraktivitas. Walaupun pipinya masih terlihat seperti roti yang baru saja mengembang.

Mata Baekhyun menangkap keadaan putranya yang melekuk-lekukan tubuhnya. Ia bangkit dan mendapati Jun sudah ikut terbangun. "Neva," panggilnya sedikit berteriak.

"Ada apa, Nyonya?" Neva langsung datang saat Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Pegang Bi dahulu," ucapnya menyerahkan Bi ke pelukan pengasuhnya itu, "tepuk-tepuk bahunya, aku baru saja menyusuinya."

Dengan cekatan Neva menaruh Bi di punggungnya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya sampai ia bersendawa. Sementara Baekhyun mengangkat Jun dari tempat tidurnya. Jun merupakan nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun pada Park Dokjun. Bayi laki-lakinya. Seperti Bi tadi, Baekhyun juga memberikannya ASI eksklusif.

Hari-hari Baekhyun dihabiskan bersama dengan si kembar. Memandikannya, menyusui, bermain, dan semua kegiatan yang dulu diharapkan akan ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol. Menjelang malam, setelah si kembar jatuh tertidur Baekhyun-pun ikut terlelap dan akan selalu terjaga di tengah malam saat salah satu atau kedua anaknya terbangun.

 **.**

 **Deportation.**

 **.**

Hari berjalan seperti biasanya. Setelah membereskan si kembar yang dibantu oleh Neva, Baekhyun bersiap untuk membawa mereka keluar. Agenda hari ini adalah mendatangi pasar swalayan karena persediaan popok dan perlengkapan si kembar menipis kemudian mereka akan melanjutkan ke sebuah cafe yang merangkap bakery untuk mengambil roti dan muffin favorit Baekhyun untuk ia makan di pagi hari. Semenjak ada si kembar waktu paginya tersita bahkan untuk sekadar membuat pancake atau waffle.

Dengan double stroller Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kediaman. Ia tetap tampak cantik walau sudah memiliki anak. Ia biarkan rambut ikalnya tergerai. Hari ini ia menggunakan dress putih selutut berbahan katun lemas. Ia juga memadukan dengan heels berwarna putih. Tak lupa ia menggunakan kacamata karena Bali merupakan kota pesisir.

Sesampainya di pasar swalayan yang terletak beberapa blok dari rumah pantainya, ia bergegas menurunkan _double stroller_ nya dari bagasi SUV hitamnya dan menaruh si kembar dengan nyaman di atasnya.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil barang apa saja yang diperlukan olehnya. Popok, bedak, parfum bayi, sampo, sabun, tisu, dan berbagai macam hal lainnya lagi. Setelah merasa semua barang yang di perlukan terkumpul, ia berjalan ke kasir dan membayarnya. Barang-barang belanjaannya ia taruh di bagasi mobilnya dan ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju bakery langganannya. Ia sengaja meninggalkan SUV-nya di parkiran pasar swalayan dan berjalan nyaman bersama si kembar menuju bakery itu. Bakery itu berjarak satu blok dari pasar swalayan. Ada banyak pejalan kaki yang berseliweran di jalan _I Gusti Ngurah Rai 8_. Ada turis, mahasiswa dengan sepedanya, dan warga yang memang beraktivitas di daerah itu. Bi tertidur sementara mata Jun terlihat sangat besar melotot ke kanan dan ke kiri. Semilir angin dan sinar matahari menyapu wajah Baekhyun. Tak beberapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan bernuansa peach dengan kanopi-kanopi hijau yang menghiasinya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa seorang pegawai di toko roti itu.

Baekhyun melepaskan sunglass-nya lalu tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, Ayu." Sapa Baekhyun dengan bahasa Indonesia yang terlihat lancar walaupun sedikit kaku.

"Seperti biasa?" tanya pegawai itu pada Baekhyun yang di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan dan pegawai itu menghambur ke dalam.

Baekhyun kembali melihat ke si kembar. Mungkin efek dari stroller yang bergoyang-goyang dan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, akhirnya Jun menyusul Bi menuju alam mimpinya. Setelah menunggu sekitar lima menit, Ayu, si pegawai bakery itu sudah membawa pesanannya.

"Hazelnut dan Muffin, Roti keju, dan Frozen Mocha Cake," ujar Ayu sambil menyodorkan tiga kantung cokelat.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar rupiah dan memberikannya pada Ayu. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," balas Ayu.

Ia memutar arah stroller-nya dan berjalan keluar dengan bungkusan makanan yang ia sampirkan di belakang stroller si kembar.

"Baekhyun," sebuah suara menginterupsinya saat hendak meninggalkan bakery itu.

Ia lalu berbalik badan dan mendapati sosok itu. "Sehun," ucapnya terkejut.

Sosok itu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya di bawah kanopi hijau dan memeluk Baekhyun. "Ke mana saja kau, Nyonya Park?"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak ke mana-mana," jawabnya terkekeh "apa yang kau lakukan di Bali?"

"Ada beberapa investor yang ingin menanamkan modalnya di EXOGalaxy," jawab Sehun, "ini si kembar?" matanya beralih ke arah stroller yang berada di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Iya," jawabnya tersenyum dengan nada yang bangga di suaranya.

"Sangat Chanyeol," ucapnya takjub.

Baekhyun hanya diam. "Temani aku sarapan," Sehun kembali berujar.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ayolah, kita sudah hampir berabad-abad tak bertemu."

"Dasar gila," Baekhyun terkekeh dan mendorong stroller si kembar ke samping meja berkanopi tempat Sehun tadi duduk.

Mereka memulai percakapan dengan menanyakan kabar masing-masing. Bertukar informasi tentang keadaan mereka. Terutama Sehun yang menceritakan keadaan Korea setelah Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Ia menceritakan tentang invasi Jenno dan Jongin yang datang ke kantor Chanyeol dan memukulinya tanpa perlawanan sama sekali oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan datar. Sehun juga bercerita tentang keadaan sahabat-sahabat mereka. Luhan sedang kembali ke hutan guna merampungkan riset terakhirnya, tapi kini ia sudah ingat pulang karena ada Sehun yang menunggunya. Ia juga menceritakan Jenno dan Jaemin yang sudah bertunangan dan Kris serta Yuri yang sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di atap yang sama.

"Wow, ada banyak sekali kejadian saat aku pergi ya. Padahal aku baru dua bulan meninggalkan kalian," ujar Baekhyun setelah menyesap Americano-nya.

"Ada banyak dampak yang kau timbulkan, Nyonya Park," kekehnya.

Baekhyun tertawa saat mendengarnya. "Pulanglah, Baek."

Tawanya kini menghilang dan ia terdiam seketika. "Bila semua ini kau lakukan karena Krystal, aku dapat pastikan kau salah paham. Tak ada hubungan apa pun antara Chanyeol dengan Krystal. Mereka atau lebih tepatnya kami adalah teman biasa pada masa kecil, tapi kini segalanya sudah berubah. Chanyeol memilihmu. Hanya kau Baekhyun."

"Apa Chanyeol yang menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan itu padaku?" tanyanya dingin.

"Tak ada yang menyuruhku. Kita bertemu sekarang ini murni hanya kebetulan atau mungkin dapat dibilang takdir. Chanyeol yang mencarimu hingga berubah menjadi seperti orang gila itu saja tak tahu bahwa kau berada disini. Di Bali. Dia sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana, bukan hanya Korea saja. Ia mencarimu ke beberapa kota di China yang ia pikir akan kau datangi."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun membisu. Matanya melirik ke arah si kembar yang dengan nyamannya masih tertidur. "Apa kabarnya dia sekarang?"

"Buruk. Lebih buruk dari yang kau bayangkan."

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. "Ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang gila kerja," tambah Sehun.

Separah itukah Chanyeol sekarang? Baekhyun ngeri membayangkan Chanyeol sekarang. Apakah dirinya sangat berarti bagi Chanyeol?

"Kau harus tahu, dia mempunyai hobi baru sekarang," ujar Sehun lagi.

Kembali lagi Baekhyun membisu saat mendengarnya. "Hobinya adalah mabuk di bar-ku dan selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran dengan pengunjung lain."

Baekhyun diam membayangkan Chanyeol. Membayangkan ia dipukuli oleh Jenno dan Jongin yang normalnya ia akan melawan tapi kini ia hanya menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Membayangkan ia sibuk bekerja dan mabuk-mabuk kan setiap harinya membuat air mata Baekhyun terjatuh seketika. Dengan sigap ia bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas pergi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang," ujarnya mendorong stroller si kembar keluar dari pekarangan bakery itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja Krystal akan menikah minggu depan dengan pria pilihan ayahnya," teriak Sehun pada punggung Baekhyun yang kian lama kian menjauh.

Baekhyun tak berani menoleh dan tetap terus berjalan meninggalkan Sehun di belakang.

 **.**

Pukul sudah menunjukkan satu dini hari, tapi Baekhyun tetap tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Ia duduk di sofa kamar si kembar sambil melihat laut yang tak henti-hentinya membuat ombak yang terlihat begitu cantik oleh siraman sinar purnama yang meninggi di angkasa. Dagunya tertopang oleh sandaran sofa itu. Semua perkataan Sehun yang terekam di kepalanya tadi seolah terputar kembali. Mungkin saja, Chanyeol sedang kembali mabuk-mabukkan sekarang. Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terus menerus berpikir apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Terus berpikir apa mungkin ternyata Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya. Terus berpikir apakah kembali lagi ke pelukan pria itu tak akan melukai perasaannya sendiri. Malam itu otak Baekhyun terus bekerja hingga di alam mimpinya. Dan ia kini menemukan jawaban atas segala pertanyaan itu.

 **.**

 **Deportation.**

 **.**

Seoul, Korea.

Masih belum ada yang berubah dari Chanyeol. Masih dengan temperamennya yang seperti roller Coester. Masih menghabiskan separuh harinya di kantor dan berakhir di bar. Masih terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Dua hari lagi Chanyeol akan mengunjungi proyeknya di Praha. Hari ini ia habis-habisan menghabiskan harinya di kantor guna mencari tahu apa saja yang diinginkan investornya. Berkas bertebaran di kantornya. Bergelas-gelas kopi telah ia habiskan, tapi tak ada satu pun karbohidrat-pun yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Ia kembali merokok. Ada beberapa puntung rokok di asbak di atas mejanya. Ia melirik jam besar yang memenuhi sudut ruangannya itu. Sudah tengah malam. Ia juga merasa puas dengan kinerja para pegawainya hari ini. Setidaknya tak ada pegawai yang ia pecat beberapa hari belakangan ini. Ia mengambil jasnya dan keluar dari ruangan. Lami sudah pulang sejak pukul 8 tadi meninggalkan kantor. Kopi yang sedari tadi menemaninya ia buat sendiri karena hampir semua pelayan-pelayannya sudah pulang. Hal inilah yang ditertawai oleh Sehun. Chanyeol sekarang lebih mirip pelayan di Park Coorps ketimbang pemiliknya karena selalu pulang paling akhir hampir setiap harinya.

Chanyeol berjalan di lorong yang kini hanya diterangi penerangan yang sangat minim. Kemeja hitamnya sudah digulung sesiku. Beberapa kancingnya sudah terbuka dan tangannya menggenggam jas abu-abu metalik yang senada dengan celananya.

Langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter di depan lift. Matanya berusaha keras untuk berakomodasi dengan penerangan yang sangat minim ini. Siapa itu? Tak mungkin sosok itu adalah wanita yang selalu ada di pikirannya. Di kantornya? Dan sekarang? Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Sosok itu tampak berjalan mendekatinya.

"Baekhyunie," ucap Chanyeol tak percaya saat melihat sosok di hadapannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Chanyeol tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat namun hati-hati. Chanyeol seperti barang berharga yang sangat rapuh baginya. Baekhyun memeluknya, mengubur semua kepalanya di leher suaminya itu. Membaui bau yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan. Semua pelukan itu langsung dibalas oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun melepaskannya tak berapa lama kemudian.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Chanyeol yang memandang takzim ada wanita di hadapannya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan lelehan air mata menghiasi wajahnya "Shh, Love, jangan menangis," ujar Chanyeol mengusap air matanya.

"Lihat dirimu," ucap Baekhyun yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke tubuh Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah kemudian membelai wajah Chanyeol, "kau mengurus, rambutmu berantakan, dan sudah berapa lama kau tak bercukur?"

"Aku tak sanggup bercukur tanpa dirimu yang selalu menungguiku," balas Chanyeol dengan senyuman.

Senyuman yang sangat dirindukan oleh istrinya. "Aku juga merindukanmu," jawab Baekhyun yang langsung meloncat untuk memeluknya.

"Jangan pernah pergi atau meninggalkan aku lagi, Baekhyunie." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Dan kau berjanjilah untuk kembali sehat dan berhenti merokok serta minum lagi."

"Apa pun yang kau inginkan, Love," balas Chanyeol, "apa kita berbaikan?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi melepaskan pelukannya dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Chanyeol. Mereka larut dalam setiap ciuman yang ada. Betapa mereka sangat merindukan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Kita berbaikan."

"Berjanjilah agar tidak mengirimiku surat cerai lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu, istriku." ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, suamiku."

"Apa ini nyata?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya, "apa aku hanya berhalusinasi? Karena aku sangat sering berhalusinasi belakangan ini."

Baekhyun tertawa geli mendengarnya lalu kembali mengecup bibir lembut Chanyeol. "Apa ini terasa nyata?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali mengangkat Baekhyun untuk memeluknya. "Tunggu, dimana si kembar?"

"Jun dan Bi di rumah kita bersama Neva pengasuh mereka," jawab Baekhyun yang masih mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Jun dan Bi?" alis Chanyeol menyerngit, "apakah yang kau maksud Dokjun dan Byeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol menurunkannya, "Oh ayolah, Love, tak boleh ada variasi pada panggilan anak-anak kita."

"Tapi aku suka memanggil mereka seperti itu."

"Tapi,.."

Baekhyun menaruh jarinya di bibir Chanyeol, "Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, agar kau dapat bertemu dengan mereka daripada harus berdebat tentang nama panggilan mereka."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ayo kita pulang. Aku sangat ingin melepas rindu dengan mereka dan setelah itu denganmu," Chanyeol menjawil hidung Baekhyun dan mengangkutnya ke bahu layaknya karung beras.

"Wow, Chanyeol, turunkan aku," kekeh Baekhyun.

"Tak akan, nanti kau kabur lagi," balas Chanyeol, "Ini seperti mimpi," ucap Chanyeol yang masih tak percaya sementara Baekhyun hanya tertawa senang di bahunya.

Dan mereka menghilang memasuki lift.

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

...

Kamis, 04 Mei 2017.

BiJun, JunBi.

Ketika ngebayangin muka Hanbyeol dan Jackson. Langsung aja jadiin anak CB. xixixi

Dilarang protes.(!)

Karena apa? Karena ini remake, jadi ide cerita ini bukan punya aku, so, dilarang protes kkkk

Review review manis kalian aku cermati semua, walaupun secara pribadi story ini bukan milik aku, tapi terimakasih yang menikmati story ini dan memberi kritikkan positif yang sangat banyak membuat aku sadar, jika tulisan aku memang masih berantakan.

Ini memang hanya remake, tapi banyak kata yang aku ubah, dan ketika ngubah itu terkadang aku jadi gak fokus dan malah bikin kesalahan. But, terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau mengoreksinya.

Btw, btw, jadi sebenarnya ini masih ada satu chap lagi yaitu _Epilogue Deportation_. Dan mau minta saran aja sih, apakah harus aku post juga epilognya? Kalo misalkan pada setuju, aku akan post. Jadi gimana? Heheh/,\

Oke, sekian. Terima kasih untuk para penikmat yang sudah mau meninggalkan review, follow and favorite untuk story ini. Jangan lupa ya, baca story story lain dari akun **HK69**.

Bye~

.

.


	7. Epilog

**.**

 **.**

 **Deportation Epilogue**

 **Special for Baekhyun's day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini adalah sedikit cerita Baekhyun. Dimana h** **anya ada** **dirinya** **serta keluarga kecil** **nya** **lengkap dengan segala macam kebahagiaan yang ada di dalamnya.**

 **So, Happy reading.**

..

I see skies of blue, clouds of white

Bright blessed days, dark sacred nights

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

The colors of a rainbow, so pretty in the sky

Are also on the faces of people going by

I see friend shaking hands saying how do you do

They're really saying I love you

I hear babies cry , I watch them grow

They'll learn much more than I'll never know

And I think to myself, what a wondferful world

(What a Wonderful World – Louis Amstrong)

..

.

.

...

 **M** usim panas.

Perpaduan antara sinar matahari dan semilir angin merupakan kombinasi yang maha dahsyat di muka bumi ini bagiku. Dan kota ini, Jeju, adalah tempat paling tepat untuk menghabiskan sepanjang sisa musim panas tahun ini. Kacamata, topi besar, kursi pantai, dan payung ini merupakan teman setiaku saat ini, tak lupa juga segala macam tabir surya yang sekarang sudah merata menutupi kulitku. Masih dengan menyandarkan tubuh di kursi pantai nan nyaman ini, aku mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang berada di meja tepat di samping kursiku. Ini merupakan surga kecil versiku. Senyum terulas dari bibirku saat melihat siapa yang sedang asyik bermain bersama ombak di pinggir pantai itu. Mereka melambai padaku dengan wajah yang super bahagia. Benar, suamiku dan si kembar. Tangan mereka terlihat melambai padaku. Dengan senang aku melambai balik pada mereka. Chanyeol tampak kesulitan dengan si kembar. Kedua tangannya terlihat sibuk menggendong mereka. Jun menggelantung di tangan kirinya sementara Bi digendong di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Deburan ombak ikut bermain bersama. Suara tawa dan teriakan langsung terdengar saat deburan ombak menerpa tubuh mereka. Pikiranku kembali pada saat Chanyeol pertama kali melihat kedua anak kami empat tahun lalu setelah acara melarikan diriku.

 **.**

 _ **Deportation Epilogue**_

 **.**

Masih dengan tangan yang saling bertaut aku dan Chanyeol memasuki rumah kami. Langkah kami langsung terhenti ketika mendengar suara tangis yang pecah dari lantai atas kediaman kami. Sontak Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan yang tak dapat kujabarkan. Antara bingung, khawatir, dan sedikit takut. Aku hanya mengelus tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Itu Jun, pasti dia haus sekarang," ujarku menjawab pertanyaan tersiratnya.

"Dokjun, Love, tak ada variasi," balas Chanyeol.

"Apa kita akan membahas hal ini dan membiarkan jagoan kecilmu menangis karena haus?"

Dia menggeleng seperti anak kecil yang dipaksa untuk memakan sayuran. Lagi-lagi senyum terpancar dari wajahku. Dengan sedikit mengedikkan bahu aku meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju tangga. Langkahku terhenti ketika sadar Chanyeol hanya membeku, diam, dan tak mengikutiku. "Kau tak mau melihat si kembar?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tadi ia langsung berjalan menuju kearahku. Si kembar sudah berada di kamar dimana semestinya mereka berada dua bulan yang lalu. Kamar yang aku dan Chanyeol rancang saat kehamilanku mencapai 28 minggu. Terlihat Neva sedang sibuk menenangkan Jun di dalam timangannya. "Oh terima kasih Tuhan, akhirnya kau kembali juga, Nyonya," ucap Neva dengan bahasa Korea yang begitu lancer walaupun aksen Bali yang masih sangat kental.

Wajahnya sangat lega saat mendapatiku berdiri di ambang pintu. Degan cepat aku mengambil Jun dan menimangnya di tanganku. "Kau haus, buddy?" tanyaku menyeka air matanya yang berurai.

"Sudah berapa lama ia menangis?" tanyaku.

"Kurang lebih sepuluh menit," jawab Neva, "Dia terlihat sangat haus, aku sudah memberinya susu formula, tapi kau sendiri tahu dia tak menyukainya," tambahnya lagi.

Aku kembali menimangnya dan langsung duduk di sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan ini untuk memberikan ASI pada putra semata wayangku. "Kau haus sekali, sweetheart," ucapku mengelus kepala Jun yang sudah berpeluh keringat. Pandanganku kembali pada Neva, "Bi masih tertidur?"

Ia mengangguk. Kini aku melihat Chanyeol yang masih berada di ambang pintu tempat tadi aku berdiri. "Mau sampai kapan kau disana?" tanyaku, "Kemari," ajakku sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa di sampingku.

Langkahnya sangat canggung. Seperti sedang berada di planet lain saja. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia duduk di sampingku. Matanya tak lepas dari Jun yang masih menyusu padaku. Jari-jari mungil Jun menyentuh daguku dengan sangat lembut. "Kau ingin menggendongnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Nanti saja, dia terlihat sangat haus," jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Neva masih mengawasi kami dari ujung _baby box_ ruangan ini. "Ini suamiku, Neva," aku berinisiatif memperkenalkan Chanyeol padanya.

"Jeez, pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Dia yang berada di dalam bingkai foto cokelat yang berada di kamarmu itu kan?" kekehnya, "Lagi pula ia sangat mirip dengan Jun, Nyonya," tambahnya lagi.

"Dokjun," Chanyeol kembali membenarkan nama anaknya.

Neva terlihat takut saat mendengar suara Chanyeol. Bukan hal aneh memang. Suaranya yang berat dan tanpa ekspresi itu membuat semua orang takut tentunya. "Aku sebaiknya keluar Nyonya, Tuan. Permisi," balasnya dan terburu-buru keluar dari kamar ini.

Aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya. "Apa yang lucu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kerutan bingung di dahinya.

"Kau."

"Aku?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tak sadar ekspresi Neva yang ceria seolah luntur hanya dengan satu kata yang kau ucapkan," kekehku, "Dokjun," ujarku menirukan suara beratnya tadi kemudian kembali tertawa.

Si empunya suara hanya diam dan tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu," jawabnya.

"Aku juga," kemudian ia memajukan tubuhnya untuk menciumku namun langsung terhenti sebelum bibir kami menyatu.

Kini aku yang mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa? Aku kira kau akan menciumku?"

"Aku tak mau membangunkan, Dokjun," jawabnya.

Ternyata Jun sudah tertidur di pangkuanku. "Lagi pula aku masih mempunyai berpuluh-puluh tahun untuk bersamamu."

Aku hanya tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Chanyeol kembali menatapku dan Jun yang sudah tertidur nyaman di pangkuanku. "Kau bisa menggendong, Bi," aku memberikan tawaran padanya.

Ia langsung menoleh ke box yang berisikan putrinya. "Byeol?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tak ada pengalaman sama sekali. Bagaimana kalau ia terkilir atau terluka?"

"Kau ayahnya. Aku yakin kau tak akan menyakitinya," jawabku kemudian bangkit dari sofa.

Dia mengikutiku dengan canggung. Lagi-lagi ia terlihat asing dengan segala macam tentang si kembar. "Bagaimana jika ia terbangun?" tanyanya lagi saat sudah berada di hadapan _baby box_ Bi.

"Bi mempunyai kemampuan tidur tanpa terbangun bahkan oleh gempa sekalipun," kekehku pada Chanyeol, "Lagi pula ia akan tertidur lagi nanti jika sudah kuberikan ASI."

"Angkat dan gendonglah," ujarku lagi.

Dengan teramat sangat hati-hati Chanyeol mengangkat Bi dari box-nya. Senyum langsung mengembang di wajahnya. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca saat ia membawa tangan Bi yang begitu kecil ke wajahnya. "Hey, sweetheart," sapanya kikuk.

"Hey, Dad," jawabku.

Dia tertawa saat melihatku dan kembali pada anak perempuan semata wayang di tangannya. Manik wajah berbinar terpancar sangat natural. Sangat canggung ia membelai helaian rambut Bi dengan sangat perlahan. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Tak terhitung lagi sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum dalam kurun waktu satu jam ke belakang. Hal itu jugalah yang membuatku sangat bahagia. Perlahan kudekati dirinya dan mencium lembut pipinya yang sangat dingin. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kearahku. "Jangan berani untuk kabur lagi," ucapnya pelan.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Hanya itu jawaban dariku. "Aku serius, Baekhyunie."

"Aku juga serius, Love," jawabku.

Senyum masih menghiasi wajah sempurnanya itu. "Aku mencintaimu," balasnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," kembali aku berjinjit untuk menciumnya.

"Dimana biasanya si kembar tidur saat kau di Bali?"

"Di box mereka, tapi aku juga berada satu kamar dengan mereka. Kenapa?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Biarkan Neva menjaga mereka saat ini, kau masih punya urusan denganku," ucapnya dengan nada datar namun tersirat godaan di dalamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku berpura-pura tak mengerti.

"Setelah mereka benar-benar pulas datanglah ke kamar dengan gaun tidur terbaikmu, setelah urusan kita selesai aku akan membawa box ini ke kamar kita," jelasnya.

Aku membentuk huruf 'o' di mulutku lalu terkekeh. "Baiklah." *Tolong, kenapa diriku yang melting(?)*

 **.**

 _ **Deportation Epilogue**_

 **.**

Semilir angin kembali menerpa kulitku. Chanyeol dan si kembar sekarang sudah sibuk dengan pasirnya. Dari kejauhan terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang memangku Bi dengan tangan yang sibuk membangun istana pasir bersama Jun. Rambut Bi yang coklat bergelombang tampak kusam karena air laut dan pasir pantai, begitu pula dengan Jun. Si kembar tak bisa dipisahkan dari pantai. Setiap musim panas, Chanyeol dan aku selalu mengajak mereka untuk berlibur ke berbagai tempat untuk menikmati pantai. Entah apa yang membuat si kembar dan Chanyeol sangat mencintai pantai. Chanyeol sampai mendatangkan langsung pasir pantai dari sebuah pulau di Indonesia yang terkenal dengan kecantikan pasir lautnya, Lombok, untuk menjadi bagian dari taman belakang yang dilengkapi dengan kolam renang kediaman kami.

Tak jauh dari tempat kami ini, terlihat pasangan yang sedang melakukan foto pra-wedding. Aku menebak seperti itu. Si pria terlihat menggendong pasangannya yang memakai gaun putih di mulut pantai dengan beberapa fotografer yang mengabadikan gaya mereka dari berbagai posisi.

Memoriku kembali pada saat aku dan Chanyeol menikah untuk kedua kalinya. Kejadian itu hampir empat tahun yang lalu, tak lama setelah kami berbaikan. Aku sangat ingat Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu walk-in closet kamar kami dengan bersedekap sementara aku masih sibuk mengatur letak dari semua gaun, sepatu, dan tas kepunyaanku serta tak lupa segala macam pakaian Chanyeol.

 **.**

 _ **Deportation Epilogue**_

 **.**

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol! Kita sudah resmi menikah di Kementerian, lalu untuk apa kita menikah lagi?" tanyaku yang masih sibuk dengan segala macam benda yang berada di tanganku saat itu.

Chanyeol masih berada di posisi semulanya. Bersedekap di ambang pintu _walk-in closet_. "Aku ingin kali ini kita melakukannya dengan khidmat dan benar. Lagi pula kita hampir bercerai, kau sudah melayangkan surat cerai padaku," ujarnya tenang.

Aku akhirnya bangkit dan berkacak pinggang tepat di hadapannya. "Kita hanya hampir bercerai, bukannya sudah bercerai, Dear," ucapku sambil membenarkan ikatan rambutku, "Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang apabila tahu kita akan menikah lagi?" tambahku.

"Kita akan menikah di tempat yang tertutup. Lagi pula Sandara juga sudah tahu jika pernikahan kita awalnya hanyalah sandiwara."

"Tapi tidak dengan teman-temanku dan staf Kementerian," jawabku yang kembali sibuk dengan tas-tas tangan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Kau sudah mendapatkan kewarganegaraanmu, bukan?"

"Kau memang tak pernah peduli dengan apa pun, Tuan Park," jawabku sarkastik.

Jeda terjadi sangat lama di antara kami. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, itulah yang kuduga. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka suara. "Kita memang sudah sah di mata hukum, tapi aku ingin kita juga sah di mata Tuhan. Aku ingin ini merupakan sebuah deklarasi bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat apa pun, tanpa batas, tanpa alasan, dan berjanji untuk tetap bersamamu sampai maut memisahkan."

Saat mendengar kalimat itu, napasku terasa tercekat. Aku tak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu bila ia masih percaya pada Tuhan. Perlahan aku bangkit dari hadapan tas-tas yang sedari tadi menyita perhatianku dan berjalan ke arahnya. Secepat kilat aku memeluknya dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahku di lehernya. Membiarkan aroma tubuhnya merasuki penciumanku.

"Ayo kita menikah lagi," jawabku dengan senyum super besar.

Ia juga tersenyum dan membawa bibirku ke bibirnya. "Tapi aku ingin kita menikah di salah satu gereja di Guangzhou, tempat ayah dan ibuku mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka, tanpa teman-teman kita, tanpa tamu lain hanya Sandara."

"Terserah padamu, Nyonya Park," jawabnya menarikku kembali ke dalam ciumannya.

Semalam sebelum pemberkatan kami sudah sampai di Guangzhou. Kami menempati sebuah rumah peristirahatan milik kolega bisnis Chanyeol yang terletak tepat di sekitar gereja itu. Pemberkatan akan dilakukan sekitar pukul 8 pagi, namun tanpa disangka-sangka suhu tubuh Bi meningkat. Ia semakin rewel. Aku berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Mungkin faktor ikatan batin anak kembar, tak lama kemudian suhu tubuh Jun juga ikut meninggi.

"Bila suhu tubuh mereka tak kunjung reda sampai besok, kita harus menunda pemberkatannya dan kembali ke Seoul untuk membawa mereka ke Dokter Suho," ujarku sambil menimang Bi yang masih rewel.

"Kau gila!" ia melotot padaku dengan tangan yang masih sibuk menggendong Jun yang ikut menangis saat mendengar Bi menangis.

"Kau yang gila!" bantahku, "kau tega kita melakukan pemberkatan sementara kedua anak kita sakit seperti ini," cerocosku.

Ia menatapku kesal. "Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan, Baekhyun-ah. Kita akan tetap melaksanakan pemberkatan besok," masih dengan Jun di gendongannya ia menghilang dari hadapanku.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol kembali bersama dengan Sandara. Aku menatap terkejut padanya. Ia mengatakan akan datang esok hari saat kami akan menikah dan bertemu di gereja. Namun sekarang ia berada di sini dengan satu kantung kecil yang terlihat seperti kantung obat. Menghilangnya Chanyeol tadi adalah untuk memanggil bibinya guna meminta bantuan. Ternyata Sandara sudah berada di Guangzhou sedari kemarin. Sebesar itukah keinginannya untuk mengikatku? Aku selalu merasa istimewa bila mengingatnya. Suhu tubuh kedua anakku langsung kembali normal setelah aku dan Chanyeol meminumkan obat yang diberikan Sandara. Aku bahkan sempat terperanjat dengan kerja obat yang diberikan Sandara.

.

Panik melandaku sepagian itu. Gosh! Aku merasa sangat gugup. Bahkan ini pernikahan keduaku, dengan orang yang sama dan secara hukum kami adalah suami istri yang sah. Lalu kenapa aku sangat gugup kali ini.

Seorang biarawati yang mengabdi di gereja ini datang menghampiriku dan memberitahukan bahwa mempelai pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol, suamiku yang sah, sudah siap berdiri di altar. Dengan perasaan yang tak karuan aku berjalan di lorong gereja. Aku menggunakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih perpaduan antar _lace_ dengan _satin_. Mahkota yang bermatakan _saphire_ menghiasi rambutku yang tergerai. Aku sama sekali tak memakai jasa perias. Jadi, aku tak akan sempat untuk mematut diriku secantik mungkin. Ditambah dengan semua kegugupan yang melanda membuatku sama sekali kehilangan ide untuk tatanan rambutku.

Lorong itu terasa amat ada musik pengiring serta bunga yang bertebaran di setiap sudut gereja. Hanya ada aku yang berdiri gugup di ambang pintu gereja itu, Chanyeol yang dengan gagahnya menungguku di altar, serta Sandara dan Neva yang menggendong si kembar yang menungguku di kursi panjang tepat di depan altar.

Perlahan aku berjalan menyusuri lorong itu. Aku berharap agar gaun ini tak terselip di heels-ku. Perlahan. Sangat perlahan. Akhirnya, altar itu sudah berada tepat di hadapanku. Chanyeol dengan senyum terkembang miliknya sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambutku. Kami berdua berdiri menghadap pendeta dengan sesekali menghela napas panjang. Pendeta itu hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat reaksiku.

"Baiklah, apa kalian siap?" tanya pendeta itu tersenyum pada kami.

Chanyeol dan aku sontak mengangguk. "Apakah kau Park Chanyeol bersedia menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai pendamping hidupmu secara sah di saat senang atau susah, suka ataupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Bersedia," jawabnya mantap.

Kini pendeta itu beralih padaku. "Dan apakah kau Byun Baekhyun bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai pendamping hidupmu secara sah di saat senang atau susah, suka ataupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan?"

Aku mengangguk dengan senang disertai senyum yang aku rasakan mengulas di wajahku. "Ya, aku bersedia."

"Dengan atas nama Tuhan, aku nyatakan kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami istri, Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Kini kau boleh mencium mempelaimu."

Chanyeol menangkup wajah dan menciumku lembut. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balasku.

Ekor mataku dapat menangkap Sandara yang meneteskan air mata saat menyaksikan bahwa keponakannya akhirnya menemukanku, pendamping hidupnya yang sah. Suara tangis pecah dari salah satu anak kami. Chanyeol langsung melepaskanku dari dekapannya dan menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Bi meronta-ronta di dalam gendongan Neva.

"Byeol," ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Saatnya kembali menjadi orang tua," ucapku.

"Ya, saatnya kembali menjadi orang tua."

Ia menciumku cepat dan mengambil Bi dari Neva. Tak ada berjalan bersama di lorong. Tak ada tradisi lempar bunga. Hanya ada aku serta keluarga kecilku lengkap dengan segala macam kebahagiaan yang ada di dalamnya.

 **.**

 _ **Deportation Epilogue**_

 **.**

"Eomma," teriak Bi dengan suara serak yang ia miliki padaku dengan lambaian tangan.

Kubalas dengan lambaian tangan pula. "Hati-hati, sweetheart," teriakku saat melihat mereka telah meninggalkan istana pasirnya dan kini berlari saling berkejaran bersama Chanyeol.

Bi hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tertawa geli saat Chanyeol berhasil menangkapnya. Kini si kembar berada nyaman di tangan ayahnya sambil terus tertawa dan meronta-ronta. Kembali mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan pantai mereka. Energi mereka tak pernah habis untuk bermain. Chanyeol pasti sudah sangat lelah sekarang mengejar mereka. Aku tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang selalu takjub terhadap setiap tingkah yang dibuat anak kami. Dari langkah pertama mereka, kata yang diucapkan pertama kali, sampai-sampai saat mereka tidur Chanyeol tetap mengaguminya. Dia tak pernah mau melewatkan kesempatan apa pun untuk dapat melihat setiap perkembangan si kembar. Sampai sekitar setahun lalu ia mendapati kedua anaknya sedang asik bermain dengan mainan barunya, pemberian dari Klee. Aku sangat ingat ia langsung membatu saat kukatakan dari siapa barang itu. Ekspresinya sangat tak terbaca. Aku tak tahu apakah ia marah atau bingung atau yang lainnya.

 **.**

 _ **Deportation Epilogue**_

 **.**

Hari itu aku baru saja pulang menjemput si kembar dari kediaman Yuri dan Kris yang _'meminjam'_ mereka seharian untuk menjadi _'mainan'_ dirumah mereka. Aku menyambutnya dengan senang. Apalagi aku butuh ke salon untuk mengurusi rambutku sedangkan Chanyeol harus meninjau proyeknya di Sokcho,Gangwon-do. Saat sore hari aku sampai di rumah, Klee sudah berada di ruang tamu kediamanku. Terkejut. Tentunya aku sangat terkejut. Sudah hampir 4 tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya. Dan kini ia berdiri di hadapanku. Di ruang tengah kediamanku dengan senyum cantik khas miliknya dan perut yang membuncit. Klee hamil. Dia langsung berjalan menghampiriku dan si kembar yang juga menatapnya bingung. Mereka mencoba mengingat siapa wanita di hadapannya tapi aku yakin mereka tak dapat menemukan siapa gerangan wanita itu.

"Klee," sapaku gugup.

"Baekkie," balasnya, "Dan ini pasti si kembar," tambahnya lagi saat melihat siapa yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiriku.

Aku refleks melihat kearah si kembar. "Ini teman Eomma dan Appa, namanya Aunty Klee," jelasku pada mereka.

"Hai, Aunty Klee," sapa Bi dengan senyum dan suara serak miliknya.

"Hai, Princess."

Mata Bi langsung berbinar saat mendengar sapaan dari Klee. "Eomma? Dia memanggilku Princess, sama seperti Appa," ucapnya bersemangat.

Sementara Jun tak memedulikan percakapan kecil ini dan berjalan meninggalkan kami. "Neva," panggilnya, Neva terlihat mengantuk saat berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Pergilah ke dalam bersama Bi," ucapku.

Dia mengangguk dan meninggalkan kami. Aku kembali menatap Klee dengan canggung. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, beberapa bulan lagi aku akan menyusulmu untuk menjadi seorang ibu," jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Dan ia mulai mengutarakan maksudnya datang ke kediaman kami. Ia mengatakan sudah sangat lama ia ingin datang menemuiku. Dia mendengar berita tentang retaknya hubunganku dengan Chanyeol dan merasa bahwa ia adalah penyebab semua itu terjadi. Jadi, sekarang ia datang kemari untuk meminta maaf dan menjelaskan bahwa ia tak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan suamiku. Sangat terlambat. Amat sangat terlambat. Mungkin wanita lain akan berpikir _'ke mana saja kau tiga tahun belakangan ini?'_ tapi lagi-lagi itu tak masalah bagiku. Asalkan ia tak mengganggu kehidupanku dengan Chanyeol sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku. Lagi pula sejak awal kebersamaanku dengan Chanyeol, ia juga tak pernah mengacaukannya. Hanya aku yang terlalu mudah berspekulasi dan Chanyeol yang terlalu lama mengambil keputusan. Kedatangannya sekarang sebagai Klee, teman lamaku yang sudah sekian tahun tak berjumpa yang merangkap Krystal, wanita yang merasa pernah mengacaukan rumah tanggaku, untuk meminta maaf. Ia banyak bercerita hari itu. Ia bercerita bahwa sekarang ia berdomisili di Canada dan hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya tak bisa datang untuk bertemu denganku. Baru sekarang ia sempat untuk datang berkunjung ke juga menceritakan tentang kehamilannya yang sudah mencapai usia 30 minggu. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Setidaknya ia tak lagi memikirkan suamiku sekarang. Terdengar jahat? Aku tidak peduli.

Sekitar petang ia berpamitan pulang dan menitipkan kado untuk si kembar. Mainan baru bagi si kembar. Satu set puzzle dan boneka beruang besar. Jun dengan sangat bersemangat mengutak-atik mainan itu sementara Bi masih memerhatikan boneka beruang berwarna putih di hadapannya sampai Chanyeol datang dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hey, twinny," sapa Chanyeol dari ambang pintu yang langsung mendapat serbuan pelukan dari kedua anaknya.

"Hey, Appa," balas mereka bersamaan.

Pandangannya beralih pada mainan yang tergeletak di lantai. "Eomma memberikan kalian benda baru?"

"Tidak," Jun menggeleng.

Ayahnya mengerutkan dahi saat mendengarnya. "Lalu?"

"Teman Eomma yang katanya teman Appa jugalah yang memberikannya," sambung Bi.

Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin tampak. "Siapa? Aunty Jaemin atau Aunty Yuri?" Chanyeol mencoba untuk menebaknya.

Si kembar menggeleng secara bersamaan. "Klee tadi datang," jawabku.

Tatapan horor terpancar dari manik wajah Chanyeol saat itu. Aku menghampiri mereka dengan segelas cokelat panas yang baru saja kubuat. "Neva," ucap Chanyeol setengah berteriak.

Tak lama kemudian Neva datang. "Bawa Dokjun dan Byeol ke ruangannya. Aku dan Baekhyun akan segera menyusul."

Setelah membereskan mainan, si kembar menghilang bersama Neva ke kamar mereka. "Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Hanya mampir sebagai teman lama," aku mencoba sebisa mungkin membuat Chanyeol tenang, "Dia sedang hamil," tambahku.

"Aku tak peduli, Love," sambung Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, Dear. Aku tahu kau peduli dengan dirinya. Dulu kalian bersahabat dan aku tak mau kau menghindarinya seperti sekarang."

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Dengarkan aku Chanyeolie, kau bebas berteman dengan siapa pun termasuk dengan Klee. Karena aku tahu bahwa hatimu hanya milikku."

Wajah Chanyeol tetap tak berekspresi. "Terakhir kali aku berhubungan dengannya aku harus menanggung konsekuensi bahwa aku harus kehilangan dirimu dan anak-anakku."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Percayalah." Aku tersenyum, meyakinkannya.

"Lalu apa saja yang ia katakan?"

Aku mulai menceritakan segala detail pembicaraan kami. Tak ada yang kurang ataupun lebih. "Dia hamil? Dengan Minho?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku kira mereka tak menginginkan anak," tambah Chanyeol yang kini sudah bersandar nyaman di sofa dengan aku di dadanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Setahuku Krystal tidak pernah membahas untuk berumah tangga saat dulu kami masih bersahabat dekat, begitu pula dengan Minho yang terlalu terobsesi dengan pekerjaannya."

"Kau juga seperti itu."

"Aku?"

"Kau terobsesi dengan Park Coorps sampai rela menikahiku," kekehku yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas darinya.

"Baekhyun," hanya itu jawaban yang keluar darinya.

"Iya iya, aku hanya bercanda," jawabku dan langsung bangkit kemudian mengulurkan tangan padanya, "Ayo kita bermain bersama si kembar," ajakku.

Dia tersenyum. Senyum khas miliknya. Dia meraih tanganku dan semalaman itu kami habiskan bersama anak-anak. Dan kini aku tahu tak ada masalah yang tak dapat kami bereskan sekarang.

 **.**

 _ **Deportation Epilogue**_

 **.**

Kuraih ponsel yang berada di meja samping kursi malas ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Kami harus segera kembali ke Osaka, Jepang. Lee Jungki, anak dari Jenno dan Jaemin akan merayakan ulang tahun pertamanya. Mereka sengaja memilih Osaka karena Jaemin memiliki banyak kolega disana, lagi pula Osaka juga sebagai pelarian Jenno atas penatnya menjadi Kepala jaksa di Seoul.

Kulepaskan kacamata yang sedari tadi membingkai mataku. "Hey, kembalilah. Kita harus segera ke Osaka," teriakku pada mereka bertiga sambil melambaikan tanganku.

"Jun, Bi, ayo kesini. Kalian tak mau melewatkan ulang tahun baby Jungki, bukan?" teriakku lagi.

Secepat angin mereka berlari ke arahku dan memelukku dengan senyuman terbaik mereka. "Pesta ulang tahun," ucap Bi dengan wajah yang berseri.

"Benar, pesta ulang tahun," jawabku, "Jadi, sekarang kalian masuk untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri bersama Neva," tambahku.

"Ne, Eomma," jawab mereka bersamaan.

Setelah mencium puncak kepala mereka yang masih basah dan bau matahari, mereka berlari untuk masuk guna bersiap-siap. Selain pantai, mereka adalah pencintacake. Jadi, jangan heran mereka akan sangat bersemangat untuk mendatangi acara yang bertaburan Kue.

"Hey," sapa Chanyeol yang duduk di ujung kursi ini setelah mencium puncak kelapaku.

"Hey, Daddy. Lelah?" tanyaku yang berusaha bangkit kembali lagi dari kursi itu.

Chanyeol dengan sigap membantuku. "Aku bukan jompo, Dear," jawabku.

Dia hanya tersenyum. "Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus perut buncitku.

"Tertidur sepertinya."

Ya, aku tengah hamil sekarang. Kehamilan kedua untuk menyambut anak ketiga di dalam keluarga kecil kami. Usia kehamilanku sudah mencapai 29 minggu. Chanyeol menjadi lebih protektif dari biasanya, bahkan lebih protektif dari kehamilan pertamaku dulu. Tapi, apa yang sangat menyenangkan dari kehamilanku kali ini? Chanyeol jadi lebih sering pulang cepat dan amat sangat memanjakanku. Dia rela untuk keluar di pagi buta hanya untuk mencari Tom Yam. Terdengar konyol, tapi itu nyata. Selain itu, kehamilanku saat ini seperti tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa kami benar-benar pasangan. Pasangan yang akhirnya menikah karena saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, pasangan yang menikah karena tak bisa hidup tanpa pasangannya yang lain, pasangan yang menikah karena cinta. Bukan lagi individu yang menikah hanya untuk saling memanfaatkan, hanya untuk membohongi orang banyak, dan hanya untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Chanyeol memecahkan pikiranku.

"Kita," jawabku cepat.

"Kita?" alisnya berkerut saat menyebutkan hal itu.

"Aku berpikir betapa beruntungnya aku sekarang. Memilikimu, memiliki si kembar, segera memiliki bayi lagi, menjadi warga negara Korea yang sah. Beruntung karena dulu aku akan dideportasi, beruntung karena kau ada di bar saat aku meracau, beruntung karena kau juga memiliki masalah yang sama denganku, dan beruntung karena aku akhirnya kembali bersamamu."

Dia langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku lebih beruntung dari yang kau pikirkan. Aku beruntung akhirnya bisa menemukanmu, menemukan potongan hidupku yang hilang. Mungkin aku akan berterima kasih pada petugas migrasi yang akan mendeportasimu, berterima kasih pada takdir yang akhirnya membuat kita menjadi seperti sekarang dan berterima kasih karena empat tahun yang lalu kau datang ke kantorku di tengah malam," Chanyeol berbicara panjang lebar.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi," tambahnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Kau tahu saat kau menghilang, saat kau tak berada di sisiku. Duniaku seakan gelap dan tak berarah. Aku selalu tersesat mencari cara untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan dirimu, aku berusaha bangkit, tapi lagi-lagi aku selalu gagal," Chanyeol menangkup wajahku dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat.

"Ayo kita masuk, sebelum si kembar gelisah karena mereka sudah rapi sementara kita masih seperti ini."

Aku baru menyadari bahwa saat ini Chanyeol hanya memakai celana pendek dengan bertelanjang dada sementara aku hanya memakai terusan bertangan puntung.

Dia bangkit dan membantuku bangun. Aku berjinjit untuk berbisik di telinganya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dia menciumku dengan lembut kemudian tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu, teramat mencintaimu sepertinya," ucapnya lembut.

Aku hanya sanggup tersenyum dan kami kembali masuk. Kembali menjadi orang tua. Bahagia dan lengkap.

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **0506** 'ㅅ'

Tadinya mau update setelah CY post something abt Baek, tapi gak ada sampe akhirnya aku tidur jam 3 huhuhu

 **Dan, ya, karakter Chanyeol adalah yang terfavorit buat aku Dia punya cara sendiri untuk mencintai Baekhyun, dia pria yang begitu angkuh dan dingin, tanpa ada yang tau jika hatinya sangat lemah, lemah karena takut kehilangan serpihan hatinya yang lain, yang begitu berharga. TT,TT**

 **Epilognya memang bercerita dari sisi Baekhyun, namanya juga Kyoong's Day/,\ Btw, aku gak bisa berenti ketawa setiap kali Chanyeol ngoreksi nama sikembar. '** _Tak ada variasi dalam nama mereka,_ **' kkkkk**

 **Aku gak tau apapun tentang gossip** _Rap dan Ay_ **, karena aku terlalu jarang untuk melihat berita gossip dari Negara sendiri. Kkk jadi, aku bener" gak ngerti maksud dari review yang bilang tentang rollercoaster bersangkutan sama** _Rap dan Ay_ _ **.**_

 **Terimakasih untuk segala minat kalian yang mau baca story remake ini, mereview, follow, dan favorite. Cerita sedikit, aku niat remake ff ini karena aku juga lagi ngerjain ff yang masih belum kelar sekarang dengan tema yang sama dengan ini, tapi dengan sedikit bumbu drama dan hurt yang sangat kental hehe. Kalian bisa intip di stories HK69 /** gpp, promosi dikit **/**

 **Oke sekian.**

 **Bye~**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
